otra luna nueva
by melcanoa
Summary: Edward deja a Bella, pero esta vez no es él quien pone las reglas ni elije el escenario
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Crepusculo es de , yo solo aporto otro punto de vista.

Mayormente es punto de vista de Bella, pero igual cambia en algún capitulo.

Solo cuando me doy cuenta de que no estoy soñando con mi abuelita, sino que en realidad estoy viendo cumplida mi peor pesadilla, convertirme en una anciana con Edward a mi lado tan hermoso como el primer día que lo vi me hago cargo de la realidad. De pronto es como una losa de mil kilos que me cae encima, y si estuviera del todo consciente daría gracias porque el que me acuna en sus brazos no es Jasper, o sin duda el cambio que acaba de dar mi humor le habría causado espasmos.

Soy consciente a medias de que estoy en un estado más allá del sueño sin llegar del todo a la consciencia… ese lugar donde la mente tiene una percepción preclara donde se producen las epifanías… ese lugar donde puedo repasar todas las conversaciones que he tenido con mi amado Edward con todo detalle… esas veces en las que le he pedido me convierta en su igual, y en las que una y otra vez ha rechazado mi petición. Mentiría si digo que entiendo su argumente, me parece tan absurdo que piense que no tiene alma… como si no sería posible que se amargara de tal forma. Estoy segura de que una criatura sin alma ni siquiera sería consciente de ello… ni mucho menos sería capaz de amar como afirma que me ama…

Me ama…. Me ama… me ama? me lo ha dicho mil veces, y sin embargo… sé que le amo, con todo mi corazón, con toda mi alma, que es suya, voluntariamente se la entregue hace tiempo… pero ¿me ama? ¿como puede ser cierto si está dispuesto a verme morir? ¿ Por qué insiste en que siga siendo humana? ¿ Por qué está dispuesto a imponer su voluntad por encima de la mía, por encima de nosotros?... ¿no le importa mi dolor? Quiere que sea humana, pero con sus reglas, viviéremos 50, 60..90 años? ¿Para qué? para despedirnos en mi lecho de muerto…, hará años que habré perdido todo contacto con mis seres queridos, habremos cambiado de identidad miles de veces, habré sido su novia, hermana, tia, con el tiempo imagino que hasta su madre… y abuela… todo para mantener la farsa para los ojos del resto de los humanos, pero lo cierto, es que aunque acabe interpretando todos los roles no habré tenido hijos, ni siquiera creo que tengamos sexo… pero he de creer que todo es por mi bien…. Y si soy sincera… esa situación sería en el mejor de los casos… ¿que pasara en el próximo accidente? ¿ Y si me corto preparándome una comida y alguien reacciona mal? ¿Y si aparece otro vampiro como James? Él quería huir, se despidió de mí, lo sé, recuerdo perfectamente aquel beso… ¿tendré que renuncia a tocar nada que pueda dañarme, vivir el resto de mi vida en una burbuja…. Qué sentido tiene vivir así…. Qué sentido tiene amar así….pero… puedo sobrevivir a no tenerle a mi lado? Supongo que esa es la cuestión

Edward debe intuir que ya estoy más despierta que dormida porque empieza a repartirme besos a lo largo del pelo hacia mis labios a medida que me giro a su encuentro

-feliz cumpleaños preciosa!- sip… no olvidemos eso! Hoy es mi cumpleaños, dieciocho… una gran cifra…

-mmm, cinco minutos más, no quiero levantarme

-vamos, tenemos que levantarnos, has repetido mil veces que no querías nada especial por tu cumpleaños así que es día de clase y llegaremos tarde si no te pones en marcha- lo va diciendo todo a medida que me acaricia y me llena de besos que me causan escalofríos… no, no puedo sobrevivir sin esto, lo necesito demasiado ….

-en realidad sí que hay algo que quiero y lo sabes, es en realidad lo único que quiero por mi cumpleaños o para siempre para el caso- no me gusta usar el chantaje así, lo odio, odio tener que suplicarle así, mendigar que me quiera a su lado para la eternidad… pero que otra cosa puedo hacer!

-Bella… lo hemos hablado mil veces, por favor, vamos a pasar el día en paz, es tu cumpleaños y te quiero más que nada en el mundo, por favor, disfrutémoslo – ahora es él quien hace el puchero, con la ventaja añadida de que siempre puede deslumbrarme, cosa en la que al parecer tampoco destaco mucho, por lo que con cierta resignación recojo mis cosas para ir a la ducha.

-¿te quedarás?- me giro antes de salir de la habitación aprovechando para contemplarle y pensar una vez más que así es como deben ser los ángeles

-estaré de vuelta para el desayuno, solo voy a cambiarme


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando entro en el baño me quedo mirando por unos instantes en el espejo.. quien sabe, quizá buscando los signos del paso del tiempo, supongo que sé que no voy a encontrarme con una pata de gallo solo por haber cumplido años…resoplo sabiendo lo tonta que es mi reflexión… pero algún día ahí estarán…

Dándole vueltas entro en la ducha, y sigo pensando en la alternativa… y sin darme cuenta mis pensamientos vuelan a mi padre, a Charlie. El sobrevivió, no sé si del todo, o si del todo bien, pues es obvio que al menos esta casa se detuvo en el tiempo en el que una vez fue feliz con mi madre… pero sigue adelante con su vida. Ninguno de los dos somos comunicativos, pero creo que lo ha ido haciendo bien, tiene su trabajo, sus amigos, su pesca, los deportes…. Me pregunto si es feliz…

Dudo que Alice haya podido prever nada de esto, porque ni yo misma me creo que este pasando. Todavía envuelta en la toalla voy al teléfono y llamo a la comisaria.

-¿diga? – sip, por suerte está en su mesa y es el quien me coge el teléfono

-Ch..papa, soy yo, Bella

-¿Bella? ¿ Va todo bien, ocurre algo?- esto… si, igual tenía que haberlo pensado un poco mejor, pero…

-sí, si, esta todo en orden, no ocurre nada, bueno, no hay ninguna emergencia… eso…

-Bella? ¿qué está ocurriendo? Me estás preocupando… feliz cumpleaños por cierto! No creas que se me había olvidado

-gracias papa, si.. no, no llamaba por eso… pero es que…- uff, si que es difícil-…papa, he estado pensando, veras, ya sé que esto puede sonar raro, pero… sería posible que te cogieras el día libre. Sé que es una locura, y entiendo que no puedas, y no quiero que te preocupes, de verdad, es solo que me gustaría poder hablar contigo tranquilamente

A mis palabras le siguen un incómodo silencio por el otro lado que me hace dudar si sigue al teléfono- ¿papa?

-si…estoy aquí, pequeña ha ocurrido algo, ¿alguien te ha hecho daño? Acaso Edward te ha…

Veo por dónde van los tirios, lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que está pensando en el peor escenario posible y no le dejo ni terminar- no papa! No! estoy bien, solo preocupada por algunas cosas… no te preocupes, solo quería hablarlas con alguien da igual, supongo que puede esperar… luego nos veremos

-espera! – Detecto una urgencia que no había oído antes- estaré ahí en cinco minutos y haremos lo que quieras…. ¿Qué sentido tiene ser el jefe si no puedo cogerme un día libre? – es un pobre intento de aligerar el ambiente, pero no puedo evitar emocionarme

-gracias papa, voy a vestirme

Cuelgo y solo entonces me doy cuenta de que sigo en la toalla y estoy muerta de frio, pero antes de nada, tengo que hacerlo, sin pensarlo le mando un mensaje, "voy a estar con Charlie, luego hablamos", y en un arrebato probablemente infantil, le quito el sonido al teléfono.

No sé si Alice habrá tenido alguna visión de lo que vaya a ocurrir, si no voy a encontrármelo en cuanto me gire…pero necesito hacer esto, luego lidiaré con las consecuencias


	3. Chapter 3

Termino de cambiarme sin incidentes y bajo la escalaras con una cierta aprensión. No es hasta que entro en la cocina y compruebo que estoy sola que dejo escapar todo el aire que estaba reteniendo.

Justo en ese momento llega Charlie, quien me felicita en persona sin poder ocultar que sigue preocupado por mí. Sube a cambiarse mientras me preparo el desayuno para rápidamente ponernos en camino. La conversación que vamos a tener no va a ser sencilla, no es nuestro fuerte eso sin duda, y lo último que necesito es posibles cotillas haciendo oreja, por lo que lo mejor será irnos a La Push, con lo que mi padre no ha tenido ningún problema.

En el camino en el coche he pensado con fuerza en esta decisión. Espero que Alice reciba la visión de nosotros yendo a la playa, y que sepa que cuando vuelva los llamare.

Me conduce cerca de uno de los acantilados, donde nos acomodamos sobre unas mantas que ha cogido del coche, apoyando la espalda sobre unas rocas… y empieza un nuevo silencio incómodo.

Durante el trayecto hacia aquí hemos hablado de tonterías, el tiempo, y las novedades por la oficina… y de que necesitare un justificante para el instituto… pero ahora, aquí… uff, no debería ser tan difícil. Casi pego un brinco cuando es Charlie quien toma la palabra

-Bella… esto – nos señala a nosotros buscando las palabras para continuar- lo que quieres hablar.. tiene que ver con Edward?

\- papa…- empiezo para interrumpirle porque sí que es de él pero sobre todo es sobre mí, pero no me deja continuar

\- es por lo del año pasado?- ahí me pierdo un poco hasta que sigue- ¿por qué ahora ya eres mayor de edad y estáis pensando en marcharos? Se trata de eso?- por un lado me sorprende que le haya dado vueltas al asunto, nunca me lo había planteado si soy sincera conmigo, aunque después del sofocón que le dí probablemente tenía que haber mirado más por él. Por otro lado, noto la tristeza con la que lo menciona y me siento terriblemente culpable…por todo ello me acabo de quedar sin palabras, y creo que mi cara de espanto es significativa porque Charlie está reculando

-no, no, nooooo, definitivamente no….- no soy capaz todavía de formar una frase coherente, pero al menos esas palabras parecen tranquilizar a mi padre, lo que no es un mal comienzo

-uff, por un momento… por un momento pensé que te iba a volver a perder… es solo, que no se si podría vivirlo otra vez…

Sin saber cómo estoy abrazada a mi padre, lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas y por primera vez en mucho tiempo soy consciente de cuanto le quiero, cuanto significa para mí, y lo mucho que me quiere. Sabía que el año pasado le había hecho daño, y que me había perdonado, sin ser merecedora de ello…. Pero ahora, ahora solo puedo dar gracias por tenerlo en mi vida.

Después de lo que parece un siglo, parece que los dos nos serenamos lo suficiente para volver a estar sentados, esta vez conmigo apoyada sobre su costado, y su brazo envolviéndome.

-en cierto modo sí que es sobre Edward, sobre nosotros, pero sobre todo es sobre mí. Sé que no lo apruebas, o no del todo – aunque no puedo ver bien su cara no lo necesito para saber que esa haciendo una mueca- sobre todo después de lo de Phenix, pero hay cosas…. No puedo darte todos los detalles, pero creo que antes de seguir tengo que decirte que todo aquello no fue como imaginas. Edward y yo no lo dejamos en ningún momento. Hubo un problema con un mal tipo, por algo sobre sus padres biológicos – algo tengo que inventarme- y ya sabes cómo son los Cullen, son una piña. Pero encontraron que podían hacerle daño a través mío. Tienes que saber que Edward nunca me pondría en peligro y que habría preferido enviarme bien lejos de todo eso – eso era cierto, al menos cuando James inicio la caza- pero yo no podía dejarle marchar. Se suponía que me estaban vigilando, por eso fui tan cruel contigo, papa, y lo siento muchísimo, pero tenía que protegerte, que no intentaran llegar a mí a través tuyo

Sin darme cuenta estoy llorando, y mi padre me apreta con más fuerza. Y trato de seguir con la historia: mientras que Edward y Carlise se ponían en contacto con el fbi –titubeo un momento, buscando una explicación plausible- Jasper y Alice me llevaron a Phenix para ver si necesitábamos proteger a Rene…

-y ahí fui una estúpida papa, pensé que tenían a mamá, que estaba en peligro, y me escape para ir en su ayuda. Si hubiera esperado a la caballería no habría pasado nada, porque era todo una trampa. Por suerte me encontraron a tiempo y se ocuparon de ese… ese…- no puedo evitar hipar por el sofocón que me estoy dando, por lo que Charlie me apreta aún más fuerte

-no te caíste por las escaleras….

-no…fue un montaje… lo siento mucho, papa, lo siento mucho

-ssshhhh …soy yo quien lo siente, tenía que haber estado ahí para protegerte, lo siento pequeña….- solo entonces, mientras me esta acunando y le oigo esas palabras me doy cuenta de que él también está llorando…


	4. Chapter 4

Ninguno de los dos dice nada durante mucho tiempo, es por eso que suena como un croar cuando por fin abro la boca: no quería decir aquellas palabras que te dije, sabía que te iban a doler, y lo lamento profundamente. Nunca te he dado las gracias por perdonarme…

-no había nada que perdonar, aunque no fueran ciertas, siempre he pensado que no era justo que me aferrara a ti. Nunca has ocultado que no te gusta vivir aquí, y no puedo obligarte a ello. Ahora más que nunca me alegro que vinieras a vivir conmigo, aunque sé que no ha sido fácil. Sé que no soy fácil, que no se expresarme…

-sí, me parece que eso es algo que tenemos en común….eso y nuestro ojo para enamorarnos

Me vuelve hacia un lado para poder verme con más claridad, y otra vez me tengo que quitar el sombrero ante su perspicacia: ¿ es por eso que estamos aquí?

-sip – miro hacia abajo, porque no puedo decir esto mirándole a la cara, no soy tan valiente- amo a Edward más que nada en el mundo, por el renunciaría a todo – agradezco que no me interrumpa y me deje seguir- pero no sé si eso es suficiente

Me atrevo a mirar hacia arriba y me encuentro a Charlie mirándome. Sospecho que esta situación también se escapa de sus límites, dudo que aparezca en ningún manual

Suspirando continuo: ya te he dicho que Edward haría lo que haga falta, o lo que el considere que haga falta para mantenerme a salvo, lo que sin duda suena fantástico – y viendo que asiente feliz con esa idea no puedo evitar añadir- lo que sin duda parece ser el sueño de todo padre – frunce un poco el ceño, lo que me distrae un segundo…- pero es molesto que en esa cruzada por mí y para mí no cuente conmigo

Me mira buscando algo que contestarme pero está claro que no es su fuerte: no sé qué decirte a eso Bella… desde luego ahora mismo tengo un mejor concepto del chico, saber que te quiere tanto y que tu seguridad significa tanto para el sin duda me tranquiliza – y no hace falta ser Jasper para saber que dice lo que siente-… en cuanto a lo otro…. Entiendo que pueda molestarte… pero no sé qué decir

-no tranquilo, no es necesario, no es eso lo que me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es… lo que me está consumiendo… es ¿qué tengo que hacer yo?

Vale, ahora lo he rematado. Mi pobre padre está totalmente perdido

-papa, si no me ama de la misma forma que yo le amo, no sé qué debo hacer. Seguir adelante hasta el día en que se acabe, disfrutar lo que pueda con la esperanza de que nunca llegue ese día y prepararme para lo que pueda pasar, o afrontar la realidad, dejarlo ir, romper mi corazón a sabiendas y arriesgarme a no volver a ser feliz….no sé si soy fuerte para esto último… y en cualquier caso sé que voy a ser un desastre sin él…

-supongo que ahora lo entiendo… estamos aquí por mí, por mí y tu madre…- asiento, dándole un momento para que reorganice sus pensamientos

-mentiría si te digo que ya no amo a tu madre, que lo supere hace tiempo, pues se, supongo que lo he sabido siempre, que aunque viva mil años, Rene siempre será una parte de mi…. Ojala pudiera decirte que el día que se marcho fue el peor de mi vida, pero no fue así, y me temo que ahora lo puedes entender, el peor día fue cuando descubrí que ya la había perdido. Marcharse fue la acción tras la causa, pero ella ya no estaba aquí antes. Sé que me quería, eso no lo dude nunca, es solo que esta no era vida para ella, no podía ser feliz aquí, tenía que marcharse. Podía haberse quedado aquí y conformarse con mi amor, pero sospecho que eso solo la habría convertido en una persona completamente infeliz. No podía hacerle eso…

-pero entonces el que salió sufriendo fuiste tu

-si… supongo que si… pero… no sé cómo explicarlo pero no me arrepiento. Fue doloroso, y difícil y no te voy a engañar, ojala hubiera sido todo distinto… pero era lo correcto, era como tenía que ser…y no es mucho, pero eso…..creo que eso significa algo

Definitivamente… la locuacidad no es lo nuestro…sin embargo lo entiendo

Nos quedamos ahí durante un rato, hasta que el ruido del estómago de Charlie reclamando nuestra atención nos devuelve a la realidad con una carcajada. Claramente no hemos arreglado el mundo, pero en cierto modo, el peso que me estaba aplastando se ha vuelto más ligero

-Vamos, te invito a comer… tenemos un cumpleaños que celebrar!- diciendo eso me ayuda a incorporarme y ponemos rumbo hacia un bar de la reserva


	5. Chapter 5

Solo tras poner un pie dentro del restaurante somos asaltados por una voz bien conocida: Charlie, Bella, que alegría veros! ¿Qué estáis haciendo por aquí?¿no tienes clase?- con la alegría que le caracteriza Jacob nos estar repartiendo abrazos a la vez que saluda y nos dirige hacia su padre quien nos está esperando junto a su mesa

-Bueno, no todos los días se cumplen dieciocho años y hay que celebrarlo – magistral forma de que Charlie haga recaer toda la atención sobre mi persona

-Papaaaa…

No soy capaz de continuar porque soy barrida por Jake en un abrazo mientras da vueltas conmigo: Felicidades!

Billy es menos exagerado que Jake, pero también me felicita antes de invitarnos a compartir la mesa. Y así con padre e hijo a los que hacía días que no veía comemos en un ambiente distendido y alegre. Casi parece inverosímil la conversación que he tenido con mi padre, quien en un par de ocasiones ha cruzado su mirada conmigo. Supongo que en parte comprobando como estoy y en parte por eso de nosotros que ha conectado, que se alegra de saber que estamos ahí para el otro.

Es durante el postre que la conversación deriva hacia la pesca cuando me abstraigo por completo, y me pierdo un poco en mis pensamientos. Me gusta esto, no es lo mismo que las reuniones con los Cullen, con Edward rodeándome con sus brazos, eso es evidente, pero puedo verme haciendo esto. Es cierto que no tengo relación con mucha gente por aquí, y Charlie tampoco es el alma de la fiesta, pero podría esforzarme un poco más….quizás tratar más a menudo con Angela, Mike, Jess… hacer más cosas. Parece que el centro de mi universo es Edward, y hasta ahora era suficiente… pero si voy a tener que sobrevivir sin él tendré que acostumbrarme a volver a tratar con el resto del mundo…que pocas ganas!

Por suerte Jake interrumpe mi tren de pensamientos: ¿que planes tienes para celebrar tu cumple? ¿Hay una gran fiesta en el horizonte?

Supongo que no puedo hacer mucho por ocultar la mueca que se dibuja en mi cara, que sin duda le desconcierta y por ello me apresuro a contestarle: no me gusta mucho ser el foco de atención, he pedido mil veces que mi cumpleaños sea tranquilo, pero conociendo a Alice, dudo que vaya a respetar mis deseos…

No duda en responderme: cualquiera diría por la cara que pones que pretende torturarte

-uhmmm, no sé qué decirte. Teniendo en cuenta que su pasatiempo favorito parece ser llevarme de compras durante horas y usarme como su Barbie tamaño natural

Por algún motivo mi comentario o las caras que pongo mientras se lo cuento desencadenan una risotada que me hace sentir muy cómoda conmigo misma… se siente bien estando con Jake, lo hace todo sencillo, no hay dramas, ni expectativas, todo está bien

Sin darme cuenta el tiempo pasa hasta que Charlie hace una llamada de atención: creo que va siendo hora de volver a casa. Seguro que Rene está deseando hablar contigo y hay regalos que aguardan para ser abiertos

Esta vez no hay pucheros, ni malas caras… me apetece hablar con mi madre, y cualquier cosa que me espere como regalo no será ni mínimamente tan extravagante como lo que haya preparado Alice..

La despedida es breve y cargada de promesas de repetirlo, lo que me alegra el momento, y de tan buen humor ponemos rumbo a casa


	6. Chapter 6

Cojo el bolso para echar mano del teléfono y llamar a Edward, pero casualidad, o que puede haber estado llamando todo el día ya que estaba en silencio, cuando lo saco me encuentro con su llamada

-hola Edward…

-Bella!¿ Estas bien? ¿Te he llamado miles de veces? Alice no ha podido verte en todo el día y estaba muy preocupado….

Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba, me pregunto que le habrá pasado a Alice…: Edward estoy bien, está todo bien. He ido a pasar el día con Charlie a La Push- no he terminado siquiera de decirlo que estoy oyendo un gruñido totalmente fuera de lugar que me hace callar

Por un momento no sé qué hacer o decir… sé que no le gusta la idea de que vaya a La Push, y que hay algún acuerdo con los Quiloutes para que ellos no entren en la reserva… pero me ha gruñido!

-Bella…. ¿Sigues ahí? No pretendía…- no me apetece saber lo que sigue y no dudo en interrumpirle

-si, ya… solo dejalo. Estoy llegando a casa, tengo ganas de hablar con Rene

-perfecto, puedo ir a buscarte y traerte a casa, todos están deseando felicitarte

Siii, yupiii, y no olvidemos la fiesta sorpresa que no quiero….pero por supuesto soy demasiado cobarde para decirlo en voz alta. En su lugar: esta bien, dame media hora si quieres para estar lista

Aunque no me gusten que gasten dinero en mi ni recibir la atención debo reconocer que me encanta la cámara regalo de mis padres. No dudo en expresarle mi agradecimiento a mi padre, y rápidamente estoy llamando a la loca de mi madre con quien paso los siguientes veinte minutos hablando de todo y de nada. Para cuando cuelgo tengo que vestirme rápidamente porque Edward ya está llegando.

Parece que nos sincronizamos para llegar a la vez a la puerta. Y para variar casi tengo que sujetarme cuando lo veo … se puede ser más perfecto….el sonido de Charlie llegando para despedirme me saca de mi mundo y rápidamente estoy siendo abrazada por Edward a la vez que me conduce a su coche

-¿que has hablado con Charlie? – ese comentario desata un nudo en mi interior, tenemos que hablar pero esperaba que fuera un poco más tarde, por suerte sigue hablando, mal interpretado mi expresión de terror por una de sorpresa- no puedo concretar lo que está pensando, pero parece apreciarme más que de costumbre – vaya, no es tan malo después de todo

\- he tratado de explicarle algunas cosas… de lo ocurrido el año pasado, temía que al ser mayor de edad se me pudiera ocurrir salir disparada sin decir ni adiós, y tenía que tranquilizarlo…- bueno, no es una mentira del todo..aunque me quede lejos de la verdad

Supongo que Edward no sabe muy bien por donde seguir esa conversación lo que gracias a su forma kamikaze de conducir no es problema ya que antes de que el silencio sea incomodo tenemos su casa a la vista

-¿Estas preparada?- parece genuinamente feliz de lo que va a venir a continuación, lo que me demuestra una vez más que poco importa lo que yo opine… grande…

-oh, si… fingiere que no me espero ninguna fiesta sorpresa- trato de enmascarar cuanto me disgusta y fingir que le veo algo de gracia

-oh, venga Bella… sabes lo ilusionada que esta Alice con estas cosas, y es el primer cumpleaños que la familia celebra en casi medio siglo, el ultimo que celebramos fue el Emmett cuando se volvió, y de eso ha pasado demasiado tiempo… todo el mundo está emocionado con esto.

Me muerdo para no contestarle que lo dudo, empezando por mí, y siguiendo por Rose, a quien no creo que le pueda importar menos. Pero con un suspiro de resignación opto por lo más sencillo, por lo más cobarde, poner buena cara y salir del coche… solo serán un par de horas, y después este día habrá pasado a la historia de los días raros, raros, raros…


	7. Chapter 7

VALEEEE- no sé qué me posee, pero no puedo evitarlo. Todo está yendo demasiado rápido y algo explota en mí. Y no sé si es ese grito tan inaudito en mí, o que juraría que he percibido una ligera vibración en el aire, pero todos se quedan quietos donde están.

Rebobinemos solo unos instantes. Todo iba bien, dentro de que por descontado, Alice se había salido con la suya y todos me esperaban en el salón para cantarme el feliz cumpleaños, y obsequiarme con una inmensa e impresionante tarta, que podría alimentar a un ejército… a pesar de que, que yo sepa soy la única que va a probarla….

Han insistido en que abriera los regalos. Admito que se me juntaban un poco de ganas a la vez que una alta dosis de aprensión… cualquier cosa puede ocurrir sobre todo dejándole a Alice organizar las cosas. Quizás por ello, o bueno… porque soy torpe sin más ha sido al ir abrir el primer regalo que me he hecho un corte, un diminuto corte.

Maldito diminuto corte que ha desatado el caos. Sé que he sido rápida, que no han sido ni segundos antes de sujetar con la otra mano el dedo para aislarlo, pero evidentemente mis reflejos poco tienen que ver con los de los vampiros porque no sé cómo ha habido una marabunta que por lo que veo por encima del hombro de Edward ha terminado con Jasper preso en el suelo por Rose, Emmet y Alice mientras Edward me ha envuelto de espaldas a ellos.

Solo consigo oír un forcejeo antes de que Edward empiece a marchar hacia la salida arrastrándome con él, cosa que no estoy dispuesta a permitir.

-VALEEEEE

Mirando fijamente a esos precioso ojos dorados que tanto aprecio trato de dar con un tono de voz que pueda suavizar la situación, pero que no me haga parecer tan débil como de costumbre:

-Edward puedes bajarme, por favor? No estoy yendo a ningún sitio, no al menos hasta que lo aclaremos, y ahora mismo estas exagerando- todo esto soy capaz de decirlo mientras con la mano sana tengo envuelto mi dedo, juraría que sin dejar escapar ningún olor ni nada

Por si las moscas me vuelvo hacia Carlise, que es probablemente el único que está respirando : ¿se huele algo? Es segura la situación

Me mira por un momento, y contesta que no hay problema pero que deberíamos ir a curarme. Estoy segura de que sería una gran idea, pero hay cosas más importantes en juego. Voy a moverme hacia donde Emmett y Rose están sujetando a Jasper contra el suelo pero Edward trata de bloquearme el paso.

Por algún motivo mi normalmente infinita paciencia está bordeando su límite y lo último que me apetece es tener que lidiar con él. De momento me limito a mirarlo con lo que espero que sea cara de pocos amigos..

-Bella, no puedo dejarte, ¿no ves que esto es peligroso?

Ayss, si tuviera las manos libres me estaría golpeando la cabeza: Edward mirame por favor, estoy bien, no ha pasado nada…

Ni siquiera me deja terminar: no ha pasado nada de milagro, ¿tienes idea de lo que podía haber pasado?!

Si no estuviera ahora mismo lidiando con mi cabreo igual podría ser comprensiva, pero es que no puede ser más irritante. Ah no, no te voy a cambiar, pero eso sí, tengo derecho a ponerme como un basilisco si algo está a punto de ocurrirte… despierta! Soy humana, los humanos mueren todos los días!

Respira Bella, respira…doy gracias que Alice está totalmente concentrada en controlar a su marido o no quiero imaginar que estaría viendo

-Edward, escuchame atentamente, lo hemos hablado un millón de veces, tú no estás dispuesto a cambiarme porque me quieres humana, así que asúmelo, antes o después moriré, y en lo que a mí respecta, lo mismo me da que me tiene que sea porque Jasper me come, o que por un camión me arrolle… el resultado viene siendo el mismo. Ahora por favor, quitate de en medio, no estas ayudando en nada, y quiero hablar con Jazz

Todos deben haberme escuchado porque el silencio en la habitación es total. Y solo me doy cuenta a medias que todos están pendientes de mí. Me acerco hacia Jasper y dirigiéndome a Emmet y Rose: ¿podéis soltarle por favor?

Em me mira con confusión, no estando del todo de acuerdo de lo que estoy pidiendo, pero o bien mi tono o mi cara le sacan de su estupor. Supongo que algo le está diciendo a Edward porque se vuelve un poco para ver su reacción, lo que me molesta más de lo normal. Holaaa, estoy aquí… se que mi opinión no suele contar, pero vamos a hacer hoy una excepción que os parece?- Emmet, suéltale, no va a ocurrir nada.

Mi tono sale cargado de autoridad, ahora sí que parece que se da cuenta de lo que estoy diciendo, o bien ha notado que ya hace rato que Jazz no está luchando y se desplaza a un lado. Rose le imita, pero aun así Jazz no se levanta de su posición, por lo que no me queda otra que sentarme delante suyo, para estar casi a la misma altura.

-Jazz, por favor,¿puedes mirarme? – está rehuyéndome y no necesito su poder para saber que se siente totalmente miserable…mi pobre vampiro con síndrome de mártir… ayss,

-Bella vete, será más seguro para todos, por favor, no quiero hacerte ningún daño, no me lo perdonaría jamás…

-Jazz, no me voy a ir a ningún sitio hasta que me mires y me atiendas. Después de ello si lo deseas no volverás a verme…


	8. Chapter 8

Supongo que lo último que se esperaba era esas palabras, por lo que se vuelve hacia mí, supongo que cargado de curiosidad, lo cual aprovecho: por favor, centrate en mí y dime si detectas ni una gota de miedo o desprecio…

Niega con la cabeza antes de decir: no lo entiendo. Soy un monstruo, deberías estar huyendo despavorida y no querer saber nada de mi… y sin embargo… sientes compasión, hay enfado también…

-sí, pero si te sirve de consuelo ese no va dirigido hacia ti. Escuchame – bueno, en realidad va para todos, pero teniendo en cuenta que hasta yo sería capaz de oír el vuelo de una mosca en el silencio que nos está rodeando no dudo que todos están prestando atención- no estoy enfadada contigo, y no tengo miedo de ti. Eres un vampiro, se el riesgo que corro cada vez que atravieso esa puerta, y no me importa. Aunque no hubieran podido detenerte, aunque hubieras podido llegar hasta mí, te prometo que no estaría enfadada contigo, por favor creerme

-pero… pero es mi culpa que casi te mato,¿ no lo ves?, soy un monstruo

-no eres un monstruo! – me sale un poco más alto de lo esperado y sospecho que siente el pico de ira que por un momento me posee, por lo que trato de calmarme-¿ acaso pediste que te convirtieran en vampiro?- niega con la cabeza- ¿supiste de otra forma de supervivencia hasta conocer a Alice?- niega- ¿has hecho todo lo posible por ceñirte a esta dieta- afirma- ¿tienes la culpa de que mi sangre huela tan bien, o que para el caso sea la marca favorita de Edward?-niega-¿ pediste ser un empático que tiene que luchar con su sed y la de todos?- niega por última vez- entonces, ¿puedes por favor dejar de decir estupideces?

Te prometo que ante esa última pregunta casi bota, y no creo que sea el único: ¿sabes lo que sí que haces?-tras una breve pausa captando toda su atención prosigo- cada día luchas por integrarte en esta familia y en el resto del mundo. Cada día renuncias a una parte de tu santuario – digo mirando la casa a nuestro alrededor- dejándome entrar y perturbando tu paz. Cuando estuve en peligro no dudaste en protegerme. Sé que es duro tenerme por aquí pero lo ocultas para mí, y por ello te estoy agradecida.

Me mira unos segundo, asimilando lo que digo, y supongo que catando mi estado de ánimo-gracias Bella, gracias no solo por tus palabras sino por lo que sientes… no creo que sea digno de ello, y ojala pudiera dar marcha atrás para deshacer lo ocurrido… -mientras dice estas palabras se está volviendo hacia Edward. Supongo que hay entre ellos un dialogo interno… y supongo que entre otras cosas acaba de chequear sus emociones. Supongo que irán acompañadas de recriminación, remordimiento… y determinación….

parece que el día de hoy me está pasando factura, porque no puedo evitar suspirar y liberar parte de la tensión que estoy acumulando. Me quedo mirando a Jazz mientras todos los demás me observan: realmente Jasper, no creo que fuera a cambiar mucho las cosas… dime si me equivoco, aunque lo dudo, Edward está totalmente determinado a dejarme aquí mientras os vais…

Todas las cabezas se vuelven hacia él, mientras Jazz me mira con una profunda tristeza que también atenaza a mi corazón. Supongo que de alguna manera todos saben que lo que he dicho es cierto, porque vuelvo a ser el centro de todas las miradas. Y por un momento me doy cuenta de la ironía, de que sea yo quien este consolando al vampiro que trataba de comerme: no es tú culpa. Ya sabía que este momento llegaría. Era de eso de lo que quería hablar con mi padre esta mañana….

Supongo que es raro que la única que esté hablando aquí sea yo, no sé porque nadie más dice nada… pero será por ello que sigo: desde que os conocí me enamore de todos vosotros -barro con la mirada a todo ellos- Por supuesto tú te has convertido en el centro de mi universo –digo mirando a Edward a los ojos, lo que parece que le conmueve, pero no me engaño, sé que no lo suficiente para hacerle cambiar de idea- pero no renunciaría a ninguno de vosotros – suspiro sin querer antes de seguir -no es ningún secreto que quiero forma parte de esta familia, y no solo como humana. si, si… - antes de que nadie elija ahora para interrumpirme, viendo que alguno ya se está revolviendo- me sé toda la historia del alma bla bla bla… pero no lo comparto, sinceramente- ahora estoy mirando a Jazz a los ojos- si no tuvierais un alma tan preciosa como lo sois físicamente, dudo que fuerais capaz de sufrir como lo hacéis… me parece demasiado obvio.


	9. Chapter 9

Aun así- esta vez sigo mirando a Edward- y aunque no tengo ninguna duda de lo que quiero y que me encantaría pasar la eternidad a tu lado, no puedo obligarte a quererme – creo que va a replicar pero esta vez no le dejo- no! te he oído miles de veces que me amas, y me gustaría creerlo, me gustaría creerlo más que nada en el mundo, pero no puedo… si fuera verdad apostarías por nosotros, no me condenarías a una vida humana, una vida que solo tiene un final. Es por ello he entendido que debo dejarte ir. Me duele, y no se cuanto pueda tardar en recuperarme, o si lo haré, pero no puedo amarte más, y has dejado claro que no es suficiente…no puedo pasar el resto de mi vida temiendo el día que decidas irte y dejarme atrás. Siempre habrá un accidente a la vista, un peligro acechando… te suplicaría que te quedaras a mi lado… pero qué sentido tiene que te quedes solo por lastima…

¿Es que no lo ves?- veo tanto dolor en sus ojos, como imagino que reflejan los míos- te quiero más que nada en el mundo, y es por eso que no puedo condenarte a esta vida, pídeme lo que sea y será tuyo, pero no esto, por favor… tienes el mejor de los regalos, eres humana y puedes vivir todo lo que nosotros no podemos, cuanto tiempo crees que tardarías en desear no haber sido cambiada, cuanto tardarías en odiarme por no poder tener hijos…

Antes de que siga es Rose quien toma la palabra, pero lo más sorprendente es el tono que usa, dudo que nunca haya sido más suave conmigo: Bella, siento muchísimo verte sufrir, sé que no tienes motivos para creerme, pero es verdad. Ojala pudiera ahorrarte todo el sufrimiento, ojala todo pudiera ser de otra forma… pero lo que mi hermano está haciendo es lo mejor – trato de mantener la expresión neutra…- no pasa un solo día en el que no imagine como sería tener hijos, verlos crecer, y envejecer al lado de mi marido… pero eso nunca nos pasara – mientras hablaba ha unido sus manos con Emmet, y por primera vez veo un atisbo de amor en ellos similar al que he visto en Jazz y Alice otras veces – a menudo pienso que fui muy egoísta al condenar a Emmet a esta vida aunque sea lo mejor que hay en ella para mí, por eso entiendo a Edward, y también te envidio… aunque duela… disfruta de la vida que tienes Bella

Mientras Emmet la acuna en sus brazos y la reconforta tengo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para controlar la rabia que surge en mi interior, porque lo triste del caso, es que sé que los dos están convencidos de lo que dicen, y que me quieren, y lo hacen por mi bien.

Jasper se gira rápidamente hacia mí, sospecho que la rabia que amenaza con consumirme nos ha pillado a los dos por sorpresa.

Alice ha debido de ver algo porque rápidamente está al lado de Jazz con una mano sobre las mías tratando de calmarme mientras Edward está refunfuñando en su sitio: respira hondo Bella, puede que tengas razón, pero puedes hacer más daño que bien…

Sigo su consejo y tomo aire tratando de aclararme, a lo que Jazz también ayuda sospecho. Me vuelvo hacia Esme, quien imagino que está pasando muy mal rato, y por desgracia no voy a ser yo quien haga que mejore: cuando eras humana, y lamento muchísimo hacerte pensar en esto, ¿te gustaba ser madre?¿Era lo que deseabas?

Esme está pillada por sorpresa por la pregunta, pero no duda de su respuesta: más que nada en el mundo… no pasa un solo día sin que piense en mi hijo…. Doy gracias por todos mis hijos- y no hay duda de cuanto ama a sus hijos a los que está mirando…incluyéndome a mí, lo que me llena de ánimos

Me giro hacia Rose: cuando eras humana… con que soñabas?¿ Querías viajar?¿ Ver mundo? ¿Ser misionera?¿Estudiar?

Rose me mira como si me hubiera salido una cabeza, obviamente no ve hacia donde me dirijo, y estoy segura de que Alice está bloqueando cualquier visión, para no darle pistas a Edward. Al poco contesta con bastante melancolía: pensaba que Edward te habría contado sobre nosotros – no necesito volverme para saber que los dos estamos negando- …. Poco antes de morir, estaba prometida. Era lo que más feliz me hacía… soñaba con mi boda, mi marido, mis hijos… sobre todo con mis hijos… el mismo día que morí había estado en casa de mi mejor amiga jugando con su bebe… si tan solo pudiera volver atrás a ese momento…

Me siento miserable por hacerle revivir ese momento por lo que no dudo en ser totalmente sincera: Lo lamento mucho - me giro también hacia Esme- lo siento muchísimo por las dos… de verdad… pero tengo una pregunta más, ¿en qué momento de vuestra transformación o en los años posteriores cambiasteis de idea? Deseasteis otra cosa…

Las dos me miran fuera de juego, mientras niegan sin ser capaces de decir nada… tratando de decidir si simplemente he perdido el juicio, mientras que el resto parece que ya saben a dónde voy

Solo puedo añadir lo que ahora mismo me corroe tratando de filtrar el veneno que amenaza con rebasarme: Luego lo que me estáis pidiendo todos es que renuncie a mis sueños, a la familia que amo… por algo que no quiero. Ya he cuidado de Rene desde que tengo uso de razón y es suficiente. No me gustan los niños, no les veo la gracia, y no sé qué hacer con ellos… pero eso no os importa, porque debo seguir siendo humana, porque vosotros no podéis serlo…

Me limito a mirar al frente, aunque aún así noto como mis palabras les golpean. No puedo hacerles ningún daño físico, pero al menos esta vez, no cabe duda de que he llegado a sus duras molleras… triste consuelo, lo sé


	10. Chapter 10

Si fuera humano habría dicho que sonaba como un jadeo cuando el silencio fue roto por Edward: no puedes decirlo en serio Carlise, no puedes hacerme esto, no es posible

Con total asombro estoy girada hacia él viendo como mira con disgusto y frustración a su padre mientras supongo que mantienen un dialogo entre ellos. Por algún motivo siento un sobrecogimiento interno que me tiene clavada en el sitio y estoy tan paralizada como el resto de los vampiros, aunque por el rabillo del ojo no puedo evitar notar una media sonrisa asomando a los labios de Alice que hace que me estremezca. Y si su visión al final terminara siendo cierta...?

-no puedes esperar que sea testigo de esto y mucho menos que lo apruebe

-entiendo tus luchas internas hijo, he sido testigo todos estos años, pero aquí no se trata solo de ti. Bella ha dejada muy clara su postura, dudo que necesite preguntar qué opinan tus hermanos al respecto, y por descontado estamos Esme y yo que sin duda ya la vemos como una hija- mientras Carlise dice estas últimas palabras me está sonriendo. Es una sonrisa triste, porque sé que no está disfrutando viendo así a Edward, pero sé que está dedicada a consolarme, lo que sin duda me conmueve

-eres tu quien está enamorado de Bella, pero no eres el único aquí que la ama, cosa que no pareces valorar mucho en estos momentos, y si esos no fueran suficientes motivos, creo que eres consciente del daño que podría desencadenar que llegara a oído de los Volturi …. – me doy cuenta de que más cosas son dichas de forma privada e instintivamente me giro hacia Alice en busca de una explicación, quien no me presta atención todavía atenta a la escena… yep, como si ella no supiera ya como va a terminar siendo el desenlace

-No… es mi última palabra, no pienso quedarme a ser testigo de esto…. – son las últimas palabras que pronuncia mi ángel mientras me mira, antes de marcharse. No hay despedida, ni memorables sentencias de amor entre los dos amantes…

Un minuto o mil… no se los que pasan antes de que Carlise vuelva a dirigirse a mí: Bella tienes mi promesa que llegado el momento si sigue siendo tu deseo estaré aquí para darte vuelta, no puedo hablar de darte la bienvenida a esta familia, pues ya te considero parte de ella. Creo que la forma y el momento sería conveniente discutirlo más adelante, para cuando acabes el instituto al menos….

Solo soy capaz de asentir, tras lo que continúa dirigiéndose a Esme: creo que deberíamos ir a su encuentro… no sé qué más podemos hacer.

Casi sin ser consciente se despiden de mí. Y poco después son Alice y Jasper los que tras ponerme en pie también se despiden

Alice: vamos a ir detrás de ese cabezota y estaremos fuera un tiempo, pero vas a estar en buenas manos - mira por detrás de mí a Emmet quien no lo duda ni un segundo: eso sin duda hermanita, no dejare que nada malo te pase! – lo dice acompañado de su imperturbable sonrisa que calienta todo mi interior.

Casi la reacción más chocante es la de Rose que se gira rápidamente a mirar a su marido y de vuelta a mí. Pero no es capaz de decir nada antes de que Jazz tome la palabra: se lo debes Rose, creeme…

supongo que hay más de lo que veo en esas palabras y esa mirada, pero no puedo analizarlo ya que está acaparando toda mi atención: una vez más lamento haber precipitado todo esto, pero me alegra mucho saber que pronto serás un poco más resistente y podre disfrutar de mi hermanita sin ningún temor. Y te conozco y sé que vas a darle miles de vueltas, por eso una vez más te repito lo que ya te dijera. Mereces la pena. Esta familia ha sobrevivido a cosas peores, todo se arreglara con el tiempo- no sé si a propósito o solo como efecto colateral, pero me dedica tal sonrisa que me deslumbra totalmente

Con mucho cuidado me da un beso en la frente, que viene acompañado de una fuerte abrazo de mi duende favorito quien susurra en mi oído, aunque no vaya a ser un secreto para nadie: voy a tener un ojo puesto en ti, así que portate bien. Antes de que puedas darte cuenta estaremos de vuelta- se vuelve un poco hacia Emmet- es hora de llevarla a casa ante de que Charlie empiece a preocuparse


	11. Chapter 11

Solo pasan unos segundos desde que me despierto, no sé del todo porque ya que juraría que no he oído ningún despertador, hasta que oigo una risa a mi lado que sin duda alguna no corresponde a Edward, por lo que rápidamente me vuelvo para encontrarme a Emmet mirándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja justo antes de exclamar: Bu!

Y tonta de mí, le doy la satisfacción de pegar un bote, lo que todavía le pone de mejor humor, el cual se esfuma cuando vuelve a mirarme atentamente y es consciente de todo lo que está pasando ahora mismo por mi interior.

Trato de encontrar mi voz, para preguntarle lo que en el fondo ya conozco: lo de ayer… no fue ningún tipo de pesadilla, no? fue totalmente real

Desaparece la sonrisa en su semblante en el que aparece la preocupación y la compasión: si te refieres a como llegaste a una fiesta de cumpleaños que no querías, sufriste un accidente, Jazz casi termina contigo, tu nos leíste la cartilla y el estúpido de mi hermano – agradezco mucho que no mencione su nombre porque no sé si sería capaz de contener el llanto- hizo una salida trágica seguido de media familia para evitar que cometa más estupideces….- hace una pausa dramática- entonces me temo que sí que ocurrió…

-si eso me temía- no puedo ayudarme a mí misma antes de rodearle con mis brazos mientras el también me abraza- gracias por traerme y cuidarme…

Rápidamente recuerdo como me trajo, y como acepto mi petición de quedarse, por lo que estaba arriba cuando llegue a mi cuarto. Fue entonces cuando me pregunto cómo me sentía… y cuando la realización de que se había ido me golpeo como un martillo. No pude evitar echarme a llorar, lo que en algún momento dio paso al sueño y por ello sigo vestida con la ropa de ayer. Antes de que el abrazo se alargue una voz que no esperaba oír me saca de mi miseria

-¿y qué hay de mí? – me giro rápidamente para encontrarme a Rose de pie junto a mi cama. Siempre he sabido que es hermosa, pero hoy que me está sonriendo parece una diosa. Creo que su expresión pasa a una de total sorpresa cuando hago lo inimaginable, ni para ella ni para mí, le salto para darle un abrazo de oso…

Algo torpemente me lo devuelve, mientras añade: si bueno… no podía dejar a mi marido en manos de otra mujer….

-gracias, un millón de gracias – no es Alice, pero está aquí, y se está esforzando…no puedo pedir más

-será mejor que te arregles y te llevemos a clase. Si mal no recuerdo ayer ya hiciste pellas y no creo que Charlie sea muy feliz si hoy también faltas- me va ayudando a recoger lo necesario mientras me dirige hacia el baño – te esperamos abajo. Cuando desayunes te acompañaremos

Esas palabras ahora mismo me suena a música celestial. Me tengo que limitar a mirarles tratando de decirles así cuanto aprecio lo que están haciendo por mí, ya que no hay forma de que encuentre las palabras adecuadas, por suerte parece que todos estamos en el mismo capítulo.

Trato de estar lista cuanto antes para reunirme con ellos en la cocina. Es cuando traspaso la puerta que suena el teléfono. Es tan inusual y repentino que por unos segundos contengo la respiración y una pequeña chispa de esperanza de que quizás, igual es él…. Pero tan rápido como miro sus caras me doy cuenta que no tiene sentido… podía llamar al móvil, y no al fijo…. No puedo evitar desinflarme.

Descuelgo sin muchas ganas para descubrir que es Charlie: Bella? Que bien que te encuentro antes de irte, ¿estás bien?

No sé muy bien como contestar a esto. Cuando llegamos ayer ya estaba en su cuarto y solo dije un breve buenas noches, así que no sabe lo que ha ocurrido, por otro lado que llame para preguntarme eso… es raro, raro…

Al parecer mi falta de respuesta le inquieta y por ello sigue: acabo de enterarme que el doctor Cullen ha salido de la ciudad por tiempo indefinido y ….

Y todo encaja en mi cabeza, sigue hablando creo y mil preguntas cruzan por mi mente, aunque no podría cazar ni una de ellas. Por otro lado veo en mis acompañantes que la noticia no les toma por sorpresa, así que deduzco que todo ha debido ser orquestado esta noche

Sin saber que está diciendo en estos momentos Charlie le interrumpo: papa, estoy bien. Ayer fue intenso cuando menos, y bastante doloroso, pero… -tomo aire para darme impulso ya que de verdad lo necesito- … pero debo seguir adelante. Me estaba preparando para ir a clase…

-bien, estaba pensando, que si quieres, aunque entendería que no quisieras, no tienes por qué… esto… pensaba que podría ir a recogerte a la salida de clase y tal vez podemos ir a tomar algo, o hacer la compra… o lo que quiera que haga falta hacer…

Mi pobre padre me vuelve a sorprender. Definitivamente, esto de abrirnos se nos da horrible, aunque ya ves que lo estamos intentando. Me apiado de él, que bastante esfuerzo está haciendo: eso sería estupendo papa

Oigo claramente como exhala todo el aire que debía estar conteniendo antes de responder: nos vemos luego pequeña, mucho animo

Levanto la vista tras colgar el teléfono el cual me he quedado mirando unos segundos y veo tanto a Rose como Emmet con sonrisas contenidas, de comprensión y ánimo. Al final es Rose quien rompe el silencio: vaya… así que tú y tu padre….

Asiento lentamente, mientras la idea se va fijando en mi cabeza: sii… parece que lo estamos intentando… - aunque tenga motivos para estar triste, también los tengo para animarme y por ello consigo terminar con una sonrisa- al final algo bueno va a salir de todo esto…


	12. Chapter 12

sin siquiera darme cuenta cai en una sencilla rutina, ir a clase y pasar tiempo con Angela y Ben, y esquivar a Mike en la medida de la posible, aunque supongo que cuando no estaba tratando de conquistarme no era una mala compñaia del todo. volver a mi casa con Em y Rose para hacer los deberes y las tareas, y el resto del tiempo bajaba a La Push, a veces con Charlie, y a veces sola. Ahi pasaba todo el tiempo con Jake, Quil y Embry, bien en el garaje viendo como se dedicaban al viejo volvo de Jake, o bien yendo de paseo a la playa y alrededores...

no era feliz del todo, no podia dejar atras una sensación de perdida, no solo por él, tambien echaba de menos desesperadamente a Alice y al resto. sabia que estaban bien, que se habian mudado junto al clan Delani. no era tan drastico como cambiar de continente, pero teniendo encuenta lo que me dijo en su dia de Tania y sus hermanas, y aunque tenia que asumir que no seria mio y que podia hacer lo que quisiera, digamos que no daba brincos de alegria

supongo que Rose y Emmet tenian mas contacto con todos ellos, pero a mi solo me llegaban vagas menciones, supongo que con idea de hacermelo más sencillo.

la primera vez que el tema fue tratado con más profundidad fue debido a que a través de Laurent, quien tambien habia terminado con el clan Delani, ya que parecia estar muy iteresado en una de las hermanas, habian descubierto que Victoria, la compañera de James, seguia tras la pista de los Cullen en busca de venganza.

Laurent la habia convencido de huir del pais y dejarlos tranquilos, pero Edward no se habia quedado tranquilo y habia salido en su persecucion. Alice estaba haciendo lo que podia para ayudarle, pero debido a la extraña habiliad de Victoria para el escapismo no parecia estar yendo muy bien...

la noticia tenia que haber vuelto mi mundo del reves probablemente... pero como suele ocurrir las malas noticias no vienen solas, y se junto en el tiempo con el momento que Embry escogio para enfermar y distanciarse de nosotros. ninguno sabiamos que estaba pasando, no se nos permitia visitarlo, no respondia las llamadas, y tanto Jake como Quill aseguraban haber visto al grupo de chicos mayores de la reserva rondando su casa...

no habia nada concreto que nos hiciera recelar de ellos, pero la forma en la que nos miraban cuando paseabamos por la playa, haciendonos siempre como de menos, como si ellos supieran algo que nosotros desconociamos... sobre todo uno de ellos me solia mirar con resentimiento, como si no tuviera derecho a estar donde estaba... a veces tenia la sensación de que si no fuera acompañada de Jake me echarian a patadas de aquel sitio...

tal era el desasosiego que llevaba que al final les conte toda la historia de Rose y Emmet. no solia contarles mucho de mi visitas a la Push, porque siempre tenia la sensacion de que aunque no se opusieran como Edward a mis visitas, no estaban nada felices con ellas. pero en esta ocasion no era capaz de poner buena cara y fingir que no estaba preocupada. en general, cuando te desahogas con alguien sueles sentirte al menos un poquito mejor... pues aun estoy esperando que eso ocurra. tan pronto como termine de contarles mi historia vi como entre ellos cruzaba un mutuo entendimiento que se reflejo en sus rostros con una fea mascara de preocupación

-Por favor, si sabeis algo de lo que esta pasando teneis que decirmelo, por favor

Rose me miro unos segundos antes de hablar: Bella, no podemos decirte exactamente lo que esta pasando- y ya estaba dispuesta a replciar cuando me detuvo- no... dejame terminar. sabes, nos dijo Edward que el nieto de Efrain Black te conto algunas historias, que hace muchos años se llego a un acuerdo con los quiloutes ...ya imaginaras que entre otras cosas se nos exigia no morder a ningun humano, pero tambien se acordo mantenerlo todo en secreto. si te contaramos lo que cremos que esta pasando romperiamos ese acuerdo.

Emmet le robo en ese punto la palabra: lo que si que podemos decirte es que por favor, por favor hermanita, tengas mucho cuidado. sabes que no se nos ocurriria prohibirte que bajaras a la reserva- le agradezco que ni se le ocurra pensar hacerlo y entienda que no lo llevaria nada bien, aunque sospecho que haya puesto alguna mala cara- pero si que te pedimos que tengas cuidado, no proboques a ninguno de los chicos, y que si sientes o ves que pueda haber cualquier problema nos avises inmediamente y vengas a nuestro encuentro por favor.

veo tanta preocupación en su mirada que no puedo negarme a prometer lo que me esta pidiendo.


	13. Chapter 13

no es hasta bien entrada la noche cuando repasando los acontecimientos del dia caigo en varios detalles de la conversación con Rose y Em... que es eso de que no pueden morder a ningun humano? yo habia asumido que no podian alimentarse de ninguna humnao, pero morder? morder? eso implica que Carlise no puede cumplir con su promesa?

boto de la cama como un resorte, y es tan inesperado que los dos vampiros presentes pegan un respingo. tratando de no elevar mi tono de voz para no despertar a Charlie que ronca al otro lado del pasillo

-que has querido decir antes con que no podiais morder a los humanos? querras decir beber de ellos...

por la cara que pone Rose sospecho que no se ha equivocado en sus palabras: no Bella, el acuerdo que firmamos con los ancianos incluia no morder a ningun humano

QUE!

-shhhh! - Em me sostine a la vez que me tapa la boca para que no haga nada inapropiado- Bella se lo que estas pensando, y puedes respirar tranquila, me oyes, Carlise no tiene intencion de romper su promesa, asi que respira, respira...

me retira la mano mientras me voy calmando:¿ entonces cual es su intencion? ¿tendremos que irnos para no volver jamas?

no esconde que mi preocupacion le ha hecho gracia y me dedica su mejor sonrisa: en realidad sisy, le hemos dado vueltas al asunto, y el tratado especifica no morder, no dice nada de inyectar nuestro veneno... no tenemos claro que marque una gran diferencia, pero al menos podemos intentarlo

no se si es su sonrilla de millon de dolares o la noticia, pero sin duda me deslumbra. es en ese estado que me vuelvo a la cama con la intencion de dormir, a fin de cuentas tienen un plan, esta todo bajo control, Carlise podra transformame inyectandome su veneno, lo que igual es menos doloroso y probablemente menos peligro que el que me muerda y la tregua con los lobos no se rompera... puedo dormir tranquila...

y como si vivieramos un deja viu cuando ya estaba quedandome frita vuelvo a pegar un bote. ¿lobos?¿de donde ha salido eso? ¿que esta pasando aquí?

ante mi vuelvo a tener dos vampiros, que no han botado como antes pero que me miran con cara de asombro, claro que igual solo es un reflejo de la que yo debo estar poniendo...

tardo un buen rato, o eso me lo parece a mi en ser capaz de pronunciar: ¿lobos?

guauuu, los vampiros tambien pueden entrar en panico. sus caras han cambiado en cero coma de la interrogación al decaimiento... asi que debo tener razon... no se ni de que estoy hablando, pero debe ser gordo para que reaccionen asi.

Rose es la primera en recuperar la capacidad de hablar: Bella, exacatamente cuanto sabes de la historia? suponiamos que era una idea bastante general

-si te soy sincera no tengo ni idea de lo que se... solo se que hace un momento cuando ya estaba quedandome frita he caido en la cuenta que el acuerdo estaba firmado con lobos... y por vuestra reaccion esta claro que eso significa algo, no iras a negarlo

Em: definitivamente todo lo que tienes de patosa lo tienes de intuitiva... no me estraña que descubrierar nuestro secreto

\- en realidad tuve ayuda. Ya habia notado que erais diferentes del resto, cosa que no pasa desapercibido para nadie, pero luego Jake me conto las historias de como sus ascentros se encontraron con los frios

yo misma me interrumpo, ahi esta la conexion! Jacob me conto que sus ancestros descendian de los lobos, que estaban ahi para proteger a los humanos, y que solo al encontrar a los Cullen que solo vivian de los animales habian llegado al acuerdo de no atacarlos. pero estaba claro, si podian atacarlos es que tenian que seguir siendo lobos, o no seria posible que fueran una amenaza y el acuerdo no habria tenido sentido... y quienes habian firmado el acuerdo eran los abuelos de mis amigos... los mismos que hace unos meses dijeron que seguían vigilando... en la reserva seguia habiendo hombre lobos!

OH! - antes de que pueda expresar en voz alta el caos que acaba de desatarse en mi mundo ya de por si patas arriba, Emmet vuevle a taparme la boca y me obliga a respirar hasta tranquilizarme

-ok, te voy a soltar - y asi lo hace, lo que solo sirve para que me caiga sobre la cama como un saco de patatas dseinflado- sospecho que acabas de rellenar los huecos que te faltaban pero...

-como ya te he dicho antes, no podemos darte los detalles que necesitas. nos gustaria, pero no es posible. lo unico factible ahora es que trates de dormir, y mañana entre los tres tratemos de encontrar una solucion

-sinceramente, no se si soy capaz de dormirme...

Rose debe suponer que es cierto, porque no tarda en alcanzarme algo para que me tome, haciendome a caer en un sueño sin sueños ni pesadillas que supongo que habrian poblado mi mente en vista de los acontecimientos

por suerte a la mañana siguiente es sabado, por lo que no importa que me levante más tarde de lo que tengo por costumbre, supongo que cortesia del sofnifero. tambien supongo que debido a el me despierto un poco desorientada y tardo un rato en recapitular lo ocurrido ayer por la noche.

vaya... quien lo diria, vivo en un mundo de fantasia, o de terror segun lo mires donde no solo los vampiros son reales... ahora tambien los hombres lobos... me pregunto que más seres en teoria mitologicos andan por ahi sueltos

me centro rapidamente en lo que estamos y trato de poerme al dia. me sorprende que solo Rose este sobre la mecedora y que Emmett no este por aqui, y debe notarse porque antes siquiera de formular la pregutna ya me esta contestando

\- ha ido a cazar y a hablar con Carlise para ver como enfocamos la conversación que esta por venir. te prometimos hacer las cosas lo mejor posible, pero no queremos causar ningun daño.

asiento mientras medito sus palabras...- lo entiendo y gracias... todo esto es mucho para asimilar, es como si siempre hubiera caminado por este mundo sin verlo... se me hace raro

deja que me vuelva a evadir en mis pensamientos antes de acercarse para animarme a ponerme en movimiento hacia el baño para tener mi momento humano


	14. Chapter 14

el sabado va pasando en relativa calma mientras realizo las tareas que tengo pendientes y dejo un par de platos preparados, ya que he quedado con Rose que despues del almuerzo estare en su casa. al mismo tiempo me muero de ganas de ir y resolver todo el misterio y al mismo tiempo me da apuro ir... sospecho que si todo es ya un caos lo que descubra no va a ayudar mucho en ese aspecto..

cuando al final llego a casa de los Cullen me encuentro montado en el salon una videoconferencia por lo que por primera vez en muchos dias veo a Esme y Carlise, quienes parecen tambien muy felices de verme.

despues de intercambiar saludos y ponernos al dia, lo que resulta más bien breve ya que estan al dia de todo lo que ocurre por aqui, nos lanzamos al meollo.

agradezco el esfuerzo que hacen por ponerme al dia sin romper ningun tratado, y basandose en lo que Jacob me dijo en su dia, consigo más o menos hacerme una idea de lo que esta pasando. al parecer, no estoy tratando con hombres lobos como se entiende en las peliculas, sino con humanos dotados de una capacidad de transformarse para proteger a su gente. en el caso de mis amigos se transforman en inmensos lobos capaces de atacar a un vampiro y acabar con el, pero igualmente podian haberse transformado en osos, o leones... es por ello que lo primero que me dicen que debo olvidarme es de los tipicos mitos de la luna llena y las balas de plata... claro que no me tranquiliza cuando me dicen que los otros hombres lobos no son mitos, aunque con un poco de suerte los volturi se ocuparan de su completo exterminio.. quien sabe, igual las hadas los duendes y los orcos tambien andan por ahi, y si exiten seguro que acabo cruzandome con ellos

todos vuelven a repetirme que tenga mucho cuidado, pero al menos ahora añaden algo más de información. al parecer, segun pudieron averiguar la otra vez que se encontraron con los lobos, las transformaciones pueden tener consecuencias para quien esta cerca de ellos, sobre todo durante las primeras de ellas en las que son más inestables y tienen menos control de ellos mismo. por ello es preferible no provocar ninguna reaccion violenta que pueda terminar en drama.

despues de semejante charla, me acompañan a casa donde cuidan de que coma algo que no te sabria decir que es, porque solo soy capaz de reproducir una y otra vez la conversacion de la tarde en mi mente y darme cuenta que si nada lo remedia, mi mejor amigo terminara convirtiendose en un lobo, del que tendre que tener cuidado que no me hiera...

al dia siguiente es domingo, lo que signicaba que tan pronto como me pongo en marcha puedo acudir al encuentro de Jake con quien tenia mucho de que hablar. Em y Rose no parecian estar muy felices con esta decisión, pero teniendo en cuenta que segun suponian el gen lobo se activaba cuando los jovenes empezaban a madurar, no hacia falta ser un genio que tras Embry lo más probable es que Quill y Jake fueran detrás...

no se si el resto de la tribu sabia que estaba ocurriendo o no, pero no tenia ninguna duda que Jake estaba totalmente fuera de la onda, por eso no podia mantener algo tan gordo de él. durante los ultimos tiempos nos habiamos convertido en intimos. se que a él le habria gustado poder clasificarnos como algo más, pero para mi era como un hermano. se habia convertido en poco tiempo en mi rayo de esperanza diaria, pues cada vez que estabamos junto me sentia un poco mas yo misma, me sentia templada y se parecia un poco al sol de phenix que tanto echaba de menos

cuando llegue a su casa no me molesto en detenerme en la casa, enfilo diractamente al taller,de donde ya salian ruidos, y una vez más, tan proto sus ojos se posaron en mi atravesando la puerta una sonrisa que iluminaba la habitación entera adornaba su cara

-Bella! llegas temprano! ¡que alegría verte! - y antes de poder saludar estoy abrazada por lo que mi saludo acaba sonando un poco estrangulado

-¿que te tan pronto por aqui?¿has venido con Charlie?

-uff! no, hace un par de horas que salio de casa... me siento incapaz de seguir su ritmo, los fines de semana deberia ser delito madrugar tanto...

no pretendia hacer bromas, porque no me sentia con ganas de ello, pero al menos ese breve intercambio habia servido para animarme un poco y darme fuerza: Jake, tenemos que hablar, a pasado algo muy gordo que tengo que hablar contigo... -supongo que el tono que empleo y mis palabras han captado su atención porque es todo expectación - ... vas a pensar que estoy loca, y no te voy a culpar, pero me vas a tener que dejar que te cuente toda la historia, por favor

-Bella nunca dudaria de ti, y por como te ves esta claro que la cosa es grave, asi que por favor, cuentame lo que sea, prometo tomarmelo serio

-veras, para que todo tenga sentido creo que debo empezar por contarte lo ocurrido desde que me mude aquí...- y asi empiezan un par de horas en las que sospecho Jacob se plantea en un par de ocasiones ponerme una camisa de fuerza... para desgracia nuestra sospecho que no hay ninguna explicacion racional para la cicatriz de mi muñeca, o para los cambios que se producen en los adolescentes de la aldea... por lo que para cuando la explicacion termina mi pobre Jake parace un poco verde y a punto de vomitar, por ello le dejo su espacio y salgo fuera del taller para dar un paseo hacia la playa


	15. Chapter 15

Paso una hora esperando, con la esperanza de que Jake venga a mi encuentro, antes de que me de por vencida y comience mi camino de regreso.

Casi cuando estoy llegando a mi camioneta oigo la puerta de la casa. Me giro para ver a Jake viniendo directo hacia mi, y aunque en su expresion veo miles de cosas, ninguna de ellas es ira o enfado hacia mi por lo que corro a lanzarme a sus brazos a la vez que le pregunto como se encuentra

-sinceramente, sigo alucinando con todo... siento no haber ido a tu encuentro pero tenia que hablar con mi padre.

Lo miro entendiendo solo a medias, pues comprendo que quiera hablar algo tan gordo con su padre y que es el quien le ha contado toda su vida las leyendas que me conto... pero por que esta tan serio cuando dice la frase se me escapa, cosa que debe notar porque prosigue para aclararme

-el es uno de los ancianos de la tribu, por supuesto ha estado siempre al corriente de lo que estaba pasando – su tono se ha ido endureciendo lo que me da una idea del alcance de su enfado- y es por eso que me cabrea tanto que sabiendo lo que me podia pasar no pensara que era oportuno informarme...

nos estamos mirando fijamente sin saber muy bien que decir. Se mejor que nadie como se siente cuando alguien que dice amarte guarda cosas de ti, por otro lado, soy la responsable de esta situcion, asi que un simple lo siento no parece gran cosa ahora mismo... Al final de lo que solo han sido unos segundos en realidad es Jacob quien retoma la conversacion: aunque no me apaetezca hacer esto y preferiria estar en cualquier otro lugar, Billy esta esperando por nosotros, me ha mandado a buscarme

-¿Qué?¿por qué? ¿hablar conmigo?- uff, me siento como si me llamaran al despacho del director, se trata solo de Billy, el amigo de toda la vida de mi padre, pero ahora mismo creo que el comentario de antes acerca de ser un anciano de la tribu esta brillando en luces de neon en mi mente

-tranquila Bella, no pasa nada, no dejaria que nada malo te ocurriera, pero he tenido que decirle como habia averiguado todo...

-si lo entiendo – haciendo de tripas corazon doy el primer paso mientaras tiro de Jake para que me siga- vamos alla, cuanto antes acabemos con esto mejor

supongo que parece que caminemos al cadalso... Entramos y nos encontramos a Billy y sentado en el sofa junto a su silla se encuentra uno de los tipos mas mayores, que ahora sabemos son uno de los lobos, quien ha debido de entrar por detras mientras hablabamos delante.

Es la primera vez que veo a uno de los chicos mayores de la Push tan de cerca y lo primero que me sorprende es su musculatura, me recuerda demasiado a Emmett, y cuando se pone de pie para saludarnos el parecido ya es completo, me siento un poco enana la verdad

-me llamo Sam y la verdad que tenia mucha curiosidad por conocerte- supongo que es la sinceridad que transmiten sus palabras y la genuina mediad de curiosidad que me dedica a la vez que estrecha mi mano, que hacen que se gane mi confianza

-me alegra conocerte, tambien tengo mucha curiosidad si te soy sincera

-me puedo imaginar a raiz de las ultimas noticias

esta vez es Billy quien toma la palabra: si , me temo que tenemos que discuitir acerca de tu implicacion y participacion en ciertos asuntos

Jake debe notar mi creciente malestar porque rapidamente me aprieta la mano y no duda en echarme un cable: papa! Ya te he dicho que Bella no tiene la culpa. Fui yo quien le conto nuestras leyendas, y al menos ella ha tenido el detalle de prevenirme de lo que me viene encima

trato de animar a la vez que calmar a Jake, porque si, tiene derecho a estar enfadado, pero ahora mismo me da que no es el mejor momento para perder los nervios. Claro que eso no debe ir por Billy

-Claro, Bella no tiene culpa de nada, esta implicada con los chupasangres y convive con ellos, quienes parece ser que no han tenido inconveniente en contarles nuestra historia, y luego encima se atreve a meterse en nuestros asuntos

-perdona!- ni idea de lo que me posee, pero me alegro- los Cullen no me han contado nada que no supiera ya, resulta que igual es una sorpresa para ti, pero resulta que no soy tonta del todo, y que se unir los puntos con bastante facilidad, fue gracias a las historias de Jacob que deduje que los Cullen son Vampiros, no chupasangres si no te importa!, y si, estoy implicada con ellos, puedes decir y opinar lo que quieras, pero son de las mejoras personas que he conocido en mi vida

-oh por favor! Son vampiros chupasangre! No puedes estar hablando en serio! Y supongo que si eres tan lista y sabes tanto de todo sabras que solo puedes ser un pasatiempo para ellos, que no hay forma de que te conviertas en uno de ellos sin que se rompa el tratado

no se que pretendia con sus palabras, pero solo sirven para espolearme más todavia, al punto que me sorprende que no le acabe revelando nuestro plan de reserva: si, pues para que te queden las cosas claras, si no fuera por esos monstruos chupasangres hace tiempo que seria un fiabre aplastado por la furgoneta de Taylor, o – me he ido desabrochando la camisa para mostrarle la mordedura- habria sido drenada o convertida por los nomadas contra los que no fuisteis capaces de acabar, cosa que habría hundida a tu amigo Charlie, recuerdas, o preferirás que estuviera llorando ante mi tumba!

sin siquiera darme cuenta Sam ha saltado para sostenerme la mano con una velocidad sobrehumana que nos hace dar un bote a Jake y a mi, lo que no impide que siga sujetando mi muñeca mientras la examina- lo que dices no tiene sentido, es imposible...

¿me quieres explicar entonces lo que estas viendo?

¿que ocurrio?¿como es eso posible?

Con mas resentimiento del que deberia me vulevo hacia Billy hacia quien lanzo mis palabras: fue posible porque a pesar de mi estupidez, que me llevo directo a las garras de los nomadas, los Cullen, esa familia que desprecias con tanta alegria, arriesgo sus vidas para rescatarme y como puedes ver, llegaron justo a tiempo, consiguieron extrarer el veneno de mi sangre y terminar con quien me habia mordido-no quiero pensar en ese momento, no quiero recordar esos dias en el hospital, no quiero viajar a esos recuerdos...por suerte Sam me saca de mis pensamientos

-Eso es increible... nunca pense que algo asi fuera posible... Esto no cambia las cosas que conste, pero tengo que admitir que es algo sobre lo que tenemos que meditar...

Debo reflejar el cansancio que siento porque Jake me toma de la mano para sujetarme y sacarme de la habitacion: creo que lo mejor es que acompañe a Bella a su casa, han sido demasiadas cosas en un dia... podemos seguir mañana


	16. Chapter 16

después de llegar a casa, no se ni como prepare la cena, cene con Charlie quien venia de pasar el día con Henry Clearwater, y me escabullí rápidamente a mi habitación donde me esperaban mis vampiros a quienes me abrace como si fueran salvavidas. Debieron entender como me sentía porque solo me consolaron hasta que me dormí. Lo siguiente que supe fue de Rose despertándome para ir al instituto.

No te sabría decir muy bien como ha ido el día, porque he sido solo consciente a medias, por alguna razón estoy todo el rato a la expectativa de que va a pasar ahora... por eso pongo el turbo cuando suena la ultima campana y con suerte de no tropezarme llego al coche de Rose

-hay alguna novedad?

-hola a ti también! - es Emmet que no pierde ocasión de picarme

-ya ya ya , hola y todo eso, ¿habéis sabido algo?¿ha pasado algo? - si, definitivamente estoy un poco ansiosa...

-Bella respira – vaya parece que Rose esta de buenas y le hace gracia mi ansiedad- o te va a dar algo. Vamos a ir a tu casa y mas tarde iremos a la linea del tratado. Los lobos nos han hecho llegar un mensaje para encontrarnos y aclarar algunos términos.

-¿eso es bueno o malo?

-Parece ser que bueno, nos iría fenomenal contar con algún poder extra, pero creemos y Carlise también lo piensa, que si quieren vernos en la linea del tratado sera para aclarar las cosas...

en cuanto llegamos a casa me ocupo rápidamente de preparar la cena y hacer los deberes que Rose y Emmet terminan por corregir pues no estoy para nada concentrada en ellos, y mas tarde de lo que me habría gustado nos ponemos en marcha.

Durante el trayecto hasta el encuentro nadie comenta nada, supongo que todos estamos un poco expectantes con lo que va a pasar, lo que se nota porque incluso los dos vampiros en el coche se tensan cuando tenemos a la vista a Sam, un par mas de chicos , Billy, Harry y Jake.

Nos bajamos del coche y aunque por un lado Billy trate de detener a Jake y por otro Rose me mire tratando de convencerme de que me quede donde este, llegamos a encontrarnos a medio camino. Y a la vez que nos abrazamos para darnos ánimos, los dos nos saludamos con la misma frase: como estas? Que solo sirve para arrancarnos una sonrisa

Jake: ha sido una noche interesante cuando menos, creo que medio consejo o así ha pasado por casa – inclina su cabeza hacia su padre y Harry – veremos que ocurre ahora

no puedo evitar hacer una mueca que creo que resume bien el ambiente. Y así, cogidos de la mano ante la obvia desaprobación de las otras dos partes nos volvemos hacia el resto. Por estar justo en el medio son los otros dos bandos los que tienen que acercarse a nosotros

cuando están tan cerca como parece razonable para los dos grupos y antes las miradas apreciativas que se están lanzando decido tomar la palabra: creo que deberíamos empezar por las presentaciones. Rose y Emmet- señalo a un lado- os presento a Jake a quien ya habíais visto antes, ellos son Sam, Billy, Harry, y...- miro a Jake pues no tengo ni idea de quienes son los otros dos y termina con un tono que deja claro que no siente una especial simpatía por el susodicho- Paul y Jared

tras esta cálida presentación sigue un rato mas de incomodo silencio en el que parece ser que los lobos y los vampiros se están tomando la medida, hasta que al final es Harry quien toma la palabra

-Bueno, gracias por acudir a esta reunión, creemos que a raíz de los últimos acontecimientos era necesario aclarar una par de cosas – observo a Rose y Emmet que solo asiente con la cabeza permitiendo que Harry siga- de lo que nos ha contado Bella se deduce que los ataques del año pasado se debían a vampiros nómadas que no tenían nada que ver con vosotros – esto parece tensar a los vampiros por lo que tomo nota- y con los que parece que terminasteis

-acabamos con el líder del aquelarre, que es quien trato de comerse a Bella – el tono de Emmet es bastante estremecedor- no sabemos que fue de su pareja pero estamos tratando de localizarla para acabar con esa amenaza

¿que me estoy perdiendo para que Em este tan cabreado? Miro a Jake pero parece tan perdido como yo

Esta vez es Sam quien interviene: ¿tenéis alguna pista? ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para localizarla?

Si el tono de Em era áspero, no te imaginas el de Rose: ya, como si pudierais hace mucho – casi se me salen los ojos y todavía no ha terminado. No solo ante mi cara de espanto sino también ante la creciente mala leche de los lobos sigue- ¿si pensabais que eramos nosotros quienes estábamos detrás de los ataques a quien estabais esperando para actuar? ¿Cual era vuestro plan maestro para terminar con nosotros?

¿QUE?- giro tan rápido la cabeza hacia los lobos que no se como no me disloco el cuello - ¿pretendíais atacar a los Cullen?

Bella! Son chupasangres! - es Billy quien de verdad te digo que esta ganando muchos méritos para que le pase por encima con el coche. Por suerte su hijo parece deducir mis intenciones y me sujeta rápidamente. Lo que no me impide decirle lo que opino: vuelve a llamarlos chupasangres o a insultarlos en mi presencia y te juro que no tendrás que preocuparte por ellos porque yo misma terminare contigo

al parecer no soy la única sorprendida por mis palabras, y sobre todo por el sentimiento tan sobreprotector que se apodera de mi, porque por un momento se oye todo el sonido del bosque a nuestro alrededor con total nitidez, por no mencionar que Jacob se ha quedado congelado conmigo todavía sujeta entre sus brazos

por raro que pueda parecer el primero en recuperarse y en convertirse en la voz de la razón es Emmet que aparece delante nuestro, con un cuidado inusitado en el me sujeta por los hombros para que me centre en el, y con una seriedad que jamas le he visto me dice:Bella, debes calmarte. Esta todo en orden. Si, estamos molestos por lo que han dicho, pero debes entender que somos enemigos naturales y que estas cosas funcionan asi- y antes de que pueda protestar continua- de hecho, piénsalo bien y estarás de acuerdo conmigo que seguro que desde que Jasper se entere de la presencia de los lobos hasta que tenga una estrategia de como acabar con ellos no pasan ni diez minutos – y otra vez se adelanta a mi pensamiento de protesta- y con eso no quiero decir que lo fuéramos a llevar a cabo- aquí no solo me mira a mi, también se vuelve hacia los lobos- es sencillamente un mecanismo de supervivencia.

Supongo que puedo entenderlo. No me gusta, pero puedo entenderlo, especie de gato y el ratón, o el perro y el gato... salvo que aquí un lado son mi familia y en el otro estará mi familia- ¿que pasara cuando Jake se convierta en lobo?¿también os va a odiar?¿también le vais a odiar?- estoy plenamente concentrada en Em y por eso veo como la tristeza nubla por un momento sus siempre alegres ojos, lo que no significa nada bueno

mientras que Emmet trata de hallar la forma de contestarme, Jake se aferra con mas fuerza tanto que duele, pero eso ahora mismo a quien le importa: no puedo hablar por el resto, eso seria ser demasiado presuntuoso, pero sinceramente, no odio a ninguno de ellos – señala con su mano hacia los quiloutes- y por supuesto no tengo nada contra Jake, se cuanto lo quieres, se que es importante en tu vida, confió en ti sis, y confió en que como yo, el solo quiere lo mejor para ti- levanta su mirada hacia Jake quien no duda en asentir a sus palabras

asiento mientras trato de hacerme cargo de todo lo que ha dicho, y es en ese momento que Jacob toma la palabra: no se que va a pasar de aquí a cuando me transforme, si me transformo, pero aunque he crecido toda mi vida escuchando las leyendas de los fríos, gracias a Bella tengo una nueva perspectiva de las cosas. No creo que vaya a ser fácil que nos llevemos bien, pero puedo decir que respeto no solo vuestra decisión en cuanto a estilo de vida, también os estoy muy agradecido por haber cuidado de Bella. Le habéis salvado la vida varias veces... gracias...

veo que Rose se tensa por un momento, y al buscar la causa veo que Sam se ha acercado hacia nosotros: Jacob no habla en nombre de la tribu, quienes supongo que tendrán mucho que discutir, pero a titulo personal estoy de acuerdo con el. Gracias por haber protegido a Bella cuando nosotros habíamos fallado. Lamento también haberos acusado injustamente. Igual podíamos haber evitado alguno de los acontecimientos si hubiéramos establecido contacto antes. Es por eso que me gustaría ampliar los términos de nuestro acuerdo, o modernizarlos... propongo que compartamos información y tratemos de establecer algún tipo de cooperación por si una situación similar vuelve a repetirse

un bufido procedente de Paul llega hasta nosotros, lo que solo sirve para que Sam se vuelva con cara de muy pocos amigos hacia el, tanto es así que parece que desee ser tragado por la tierra, lo que seria gracioso si Sam no estuviera de vuelta en el meollo y esperando una respuesta de los vampiros.

Em y Rose cruzan un par de miradas, antes de que Rose diga: creo que podemos hablar acerca de los nuevos términos. Podemos quedar en cuanto hablemos con Carlise, es probable que quiera estar también presente...

Sam: vale, podemos hablar mañana y acordar un nuevo encuentro. Ahora sera mejor que nos retiremos, para algunos – concluye mirándonos a Jake y a mi – mañana es día de escuela – yuju... podía vivir sin que me lo recordara la verdad...

antes de separarnos me doy cuenta de lo que he dicho antes, y de como esa no es la persona que quiero ser. Por ello y antes de despedirnos tengo que hablar con Jake: respecto a lo que he dicho antes a tu padre... lamento mucho mis palabras, no se lo que me ha poseído, ha estado fuera de tono, y lo lamento. No me gusta que insulte a los Cullen, pero sigue siendo tu padre y el amigo de Charlie y no tenia que haberle dicho algo así

Jake parece entenderlo y como es natural en él incluso trata de animarme: tranquila, no voy a mentirte y decirte que no me has dejado de piedra, pero entiendo que solo estabas protegiendo a quienes quieres, y un segundo mas tarde estabas sacando la cara por mi, cosa que te agradezco mucho – ahí esta su sonrisa del millón de dolares- así que no te des mal... esta situación es muy tensa, sobre todo para ti que estas justo en medio...

-gracias. Gracias por esto, y por lo que has dicho antes. Si tienes que transformarte en lobo espero que podamos encontrar un equilibrio, porque de verdad que no se como podría soportar que las personas mas importantes de mi vida se odiaran...

en ese momento pitan desde el coche donde ha venido Jake reclamándole para que vuelva, lo que pone fin a nuestra conversación, pero no antes de que me de un ultimo abrazo y se despida diciendo: no sufras! Veras como lo solucionamos!

Con su ultima sonrisa me vuelvo hacia conde me esperan Rose y Em, y por primera vez en varios días un rayito de esperanza aparece en el horizonte... acaban de estar juntos lobos y vampiros,y nada grave ha sucedido... quien sabe...


	17. Chapter 17

tal como cabía esperar, Embry acabo transformado en lobo. Debido a ello la reunión entre lobos y vampiros tuvo que retrasarse, ya que los primeros días Sam y los otros chicos tenían trabajo de sobra con ayudar a Embry en esa nueva etapa de su vida.

Por lo que pudimos ir averiguando Jake y yo, las primeras transformaciones habían sido dolorosas, lo que no dejaba de producirme una inmersa tristeza, por Embry y por lo que estaba por pasarle a Jacob... pero ademas también descubrimos que al estar en forma de lobo estas conectados a los otros, es como el poder de Edward, pero aquí todos parecen compartir todo quieran o no... fin de la privacidad! no puedo imaginarme peor escenario que tener a todo el mundo con vía libre por mi pensamiento...

Sam nos asegura que al final es algo a lo que te acostumbras, y que sin duda es uno de los motivos por los que la manda esta tan unida. No hay secretos, todo esta sobre la mesa, ademas dice que es un plus si tienen que atacar o defender, la coordinación es mucho mas sencilla...supongo que tiene razón... pero sigo sin comprar la moto

después de esa reunión las cosas fueron cambiando progresivamente. Jacob y yo fuimos explorando lo que iba a ocurrir desde su previsible futura transformación hasta donde podía conducirnos esta nueva alianza entre lobos y vampiros, que al parecer ponía de los nervios a Billy, quien solo se molestaba en disimularlo cuando Charlie estaba por las vueltas

en cuanto a Charlie, había tenido que hablar seriamente con el porque parecía estar bastante emocionado con mi nueva relación con Jake, pero no quería que se hiciera falsas ilusiones, pues de lo que habíamos descubierto, y aunque sospechaba positivamente que Jake conservaba la esperanza, algo me decía que tan pronto se transfora y nos viéramos iba a descubrir que no estaba impreso en mi, como lo estaba Sam de Emily. al parecer esto de la impresion es una cosa de lobos que te hace encontrar de forma mágica y sin margen de error al amor de tu vida... lo que por un lado puede simplificar mucho las cosas y eliminar dudas de si sera o no.. pero que tal como me había ido enterando de la historia de Sam y Emily también tenia partes negativas, y es que había gente que podía salir dañada en el proceso. y no me refiero solo a Emily, quien había sufrido los efectos de una trasformación de Sam y por ello tenia un par de cicatrices en la cara. debo decir que me pusieron al corriente de eso como ejemplo de por que deberé extremar las precauciones cuando Jacob comience a transformarse, y solo entonces entendí la aprensión de Emmet y Rose y el significado de su solicitud de no cabrear a ninguno de los lobos.

la otra persona que había sufrido de la única impresión que se conocía por ahora era la hija de Harry Clearwater, Leah, quien había sido la novia de Sam hasta que este comenzó con la transformación... la pobre lo había llevado fatal y al parece había pasado de ser una chica muy maja a una persona bastante amargada, cosa que se entiendes mejor cuando te enteras que Emily es su prima, y que... como no!, nadie se ha molestado en contarle nada porque es secreto de los ancianos...

Estoy tratando de convencer a este cabeza dura que a veces es Jake que quizás deberían esforzarse un poco mas en ser amables con ella y darle una oportunidad, trato de que se ponga en su lugar, cosa que teniendo en cuenta el genio que gastaba el día que se entero de todo no debería ser tan difícil... pero esta claro que a la larga sigue siendo un chaval de 17, ciertamente cada día mas grande, pero con quien este tipo de sensibilidad esta fuera de discusión por el momento.

Lo más positivo de todo este asunto es que cuando me puede dedicar unos minutos a evaluar como me encontraba me di cuenta de que estaba siguiendo con mi vida a pesar de Edward. Supongo que seguire viviendo siempre con la sensacion de perdida, por lo que podia haber sido y no fue, y porque en realidad, lo ame con todo mi ser, quizas esto es a lo que se referia Charlie, es posible seguir adelante, querer y preopuarte por muchas mas cosas a pesar de seguir sintiendo un hueco donde solia latir el corazon...


	18. Chapter 18

Habíamos dejado atrás Halloween y Accion de Gracias cuando las cosas empezaron a cambiar drásticamente. era un sábado en principio como los últimos en los que me estaba preparando después de haber desayunado y haber hecho algunas tareas con la compañía de Rose para ir a la Push cuando sonó el teléfono. era Sam para advertirme que no fuera. al parecer a Jake había empezado a subirle tremendamente la fiebre lo que sumado a sus recientes estirones hacia suponer que había comenzado la transformación.

en ese momento solo fui capaz de asentir y colgar... no se por que saber que iba a suceder no había ayudado en nada a sobrellevar ese momento. iba a ser definitivo, mi mejor amigo iba a convertirse en un lobo...y no podía estar a su lado cuando mas me necesitaba lo que sin duda era la parte que peor llevaba.

Rose que había sido testigo de toda la conversación estaba inmediatamente a mi lado tratando de animarme. Sin oponerme me condujo a su coche para irnos a su casa. Ahí estaban Emmett, Esme y Carlise que habían vuelto para establecer nuevos vínculos con los lobos, y como me había confesado Esme, porque me echaban tanto de menos como yo a ellos.

Tan pronto como llegamos debieron detectar mi olor, y como mi visita no estaba prevista hasta el día siguiente antes de salir del coche ya estaban todos en el porche expectantes. Fue Rose quien casi sin que la oyera les susurro: ya ha empezado

un parpadeo después Esme estaba abrazándome: no te preocupes Bella, veras que todo va a ir bien.

Carlise se ha acercado y también me esta consolando: solo necesitara unos días para adaptarse, pero podéis hablar por teléfono, y en cuanto se pueda solo sera necesario ser cuidadoso para que os podáis ver

esas palabras suenan como música celestial por lo que me abrazo a él mientras como puedo le susurro un gracias

poco después estamos ya en la casa y Esme esta preparándome una comida pantagruelica, que seria mas digna de los lobos que para mi, que ahora mismo tengo menos hambre que un pajarillo.

Como Carlise había previsto la transformación de Jake llevo menos tiempo que al resto, probablemente por ser nieto de Efrain que era el anterior Alfa de la manada, y al menos pudimos estar en contacto por teléfono. Yo trataba de ser tan positiva como podía, y el me contaba lo que podía con el mejor lujo de detalles. Creo que si no fuera porque tenia mucho que asimilar, como tener a alguien dentro de tu cabeza constantemente, parecería que la experiencia global le estaba encantando... claro que... qué niño no ha soñado nunca con tener superpoderes...

el que no parecía estar muy convencido con todo esto era Charlie, así que en su honor tuvimos que idear una explicación plausible de por que de pronto no me podía acercar por la push, ni Jake andaba por casa... fue Billy quien consiguió venderle la moto de que se trataba de un rito de transición quiloute de adolescente a hombre o algo así. Al menos funciono, y aunque Charlie aun rezongo un poco acerca de supersticiones y viejos ritos dejo de darle vueltas al tema

por fin llego el dia en que se nos dio permiso para vernos! estaba encantada. La idea era hacer hoy la colada, para que nada de lo que llevase oliera a los vampiros, pues no nos queríamos arriesgar a que el olor activara algun tipo de inoportuno instinto. Por ello también al día siguiente en cuanto me levantara iba a darme un baño de esos de película para reducir cualquier resto de olor que me restara de pasar la noche con mis vampiros de cabecera... aun no había forma de que pudiera dormir de tirón sin ellos velando mi sueño.

Y supongo que el cambio en mi humor se noto porque incluso Charlie fue consciente de ello: alguien parece que ha amanecido hoy con el pie derecho! Hacia muchos días que no te veía tan contenta!

En ese momento no puede evitar abrazarme a el: mañana voy a poder ver a Jake, son grandes noticias papa! Hay que celebrarlo!

Me estaba devolviendo el abrazo a la vez que parecia sumarse a la celebración: sin duda deberíamos celebrarlo. Se que lo has echado mucho de menos, y me alegro de que esos ritos se haya terminado. Te apetece que antes de que te pierda de vista en varios dias hagamos algo nosotros. Podemos dar un paseo por los acantilados si quieres y luego ir a comer...

-suena genial! Y no hace falta que seas tan exagerado, no voy a mudarme a la reserva ni nada, y siempre puede venirse Jake para que así no te sientas discriminado!- momentos como ese en el que me atrevía a bromear asi con mi padre aun me sorprendían. Nuestra relación había cambiado tanto para mejor, debo añadir, que pasar ese rato con el sonaba como el mejor de los planes

con mi suerte probablemente tenia que haberlo anticipado...

la mañana estaba yendo genial. Si no me orientaba mal mi padre me había llevado a una zona que cosas del destino parecía colindar con la linea del tratado. Habíamos ido andando desde el final de la pista donde había dejado el crucero hasta los acantilados y ahora estábamos de camino de vuelta sentados en una piedra mientras descansábamos un rato. Durante un rato habíamos estado hablando de la semana, y luego comentado las vistas, pero en ese momento estábamos compartiendo el silencio... por ello fue fácil oírla, aunque si no hubiera sido una psicópata probablemente no nos habríamos llegado a enterar de su presencia antes de pasar al otro barrio...

-vaya! Que tenemos aquí! Tantos meses buscándote al fin dan sus frutos

esa voz, su presencia, sus palabras... creo que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se había congelado. Como toda yo en realidad, estaba ahí plantada muerta del susto... lo único que parecía ir a mil por hora era mi raro instinto de supervivencia que gritaba por la injusticia de la situación. Estaba teniendo uno de los mejores días de los últimos tiempos y esta perra tiene que venir a arruinarlo... y encima esta mi padre! oh no, oh no, oh no! Charlie no! No es justo! El no tiene nada que ver con todo esto

solo ese pensamiento me hace salir de mi estupor y girarme a verlo. Me doy cuenta que aunque mi padre no sepa que esta pasando su instinto le dice que lo que tenemos delante no es normal, y no parece estar mucho mejor que yo hasta que me mira. No puede esconder el miedo que atraviesa su mirada, y se que no es por el, es por mi, mi pobre padre...

al menos si hoy es el dia que tengo que morir se que en los últimos tiempos hemos hecho las cosas bien. He vuelto a tener un papa. Y algo debe ver en mi porque a duras penas me devuelve una triste sonrisa antes de que Victoria reclame toda la atención

-no tienes idea de cuanto voy a disfrutar drenando hasta la ultima gota de tu sangre. Pero no quiero privarte primero del placer de ver sufrir a tu padre primero- antes de terminar sus palabras se esta abalanzando hacia mi padre quien ha empezado maniobra para interponerse entre nosotras...como si fuera a servir de algo. A duras penas soy consciente de ello, pues las palabras de esa maníaca han llegado a mi en forma de latigazos que han espoleado toda mi consciencia. Creo que el mártir en mi podía haber soportado morir a manos de ella, a fin de cuentas es un depredador y yo presa, pero esa vena sádica que necesita verme sufrir torturando a mi padre hace que todo en mi vibre. Y de pronto no se lo que es, ni como ocurre, estiro mis brazos hacia ella para repeler el ataque, asi es como un momento antes estaba saltando hacia nosotros y al momento siguiente esta siendo expulsada hacia los acantilados junto con todo arbusto, piedra y árbol que la rodea. Es como una onda de choque que a duras penas me percato que ha salido de mi antes de desmayarme justo después de volverme hacia mi padre y ver venir hacia nosotros mis vampiros y los lobos volviendose todo negro para mi


	19. Chapter 19

Bella! Bella! Bella!...- no tengo claro si es mi nombre, el tono de urgencia y desesperación que lo acompaña, o que me esta zarandeando como a una muñeca, pero al final mi padre consigue que abra los ojos para verme envuelta justo después por su abrazo- oh! Menos mal que estas despierta! Estas viva! Creía que te había perdido!- ojala pudiera hacer algo mas que devolverle el abrazo para tranquilizarlo, no hay duda de que ha vivido unos momentos angustiosos pero la verdad que no tengo fuerzas, estoy agotada

-estoy bien papa... estoy bien

-Bella ¿que ha ocurrido!? ¿que ha pasado? - ese es Emmett mas nervioso y asustado de lo que nunca lo he visto y Rose, Esme y Carlise no tienen mejor aspecto

observo a una relativa distancia están los lobos, hay cinco de ellos observando sin pestañear y con pinta de preocupación si eso es posible en un lobo, y no necesito que nadie me indique quien es mi Jake. No puede ser otro que el enorme lobo de color marrón que tiembla no se si en anticipación de saltar hacia donde estoy.

Como puedo trato de incorporarme, por suerte mi padre y Em están rápidos y ayudan, y en cuanto tomo un poco de aire les susurro: era Victoria... estaba aquí para acabar con nosotros...

aunque solo haya sido un susurro que es lo único que me sale ahora mismo, se que hasta mi padre lo ha oído: así se llama esa demente, Victoria? Y la conoces? Bella que esta pasando aquí? Y que ha sido eso que ha ocurrido? Y como habéis llegado aquí vosotros – señala a los cullen- y que hacen esos lobos ahí parados?- creo que acaba de reparar en ellos y tienen suerte de que no tenga su arma a mano

voy a tratar de responder, pero por suerte Rose se me adelanta: Charlie, creo que lo mejor sera llevar a Bella a casa. Carlise podrá examinarla y sabrá mejor que hacer- mi padre esta claramente receloso y ademas de no soltarme no parece muy convencido, pero Rose no se deja amilanar fácilmente- creo que han pasado muchas cosas en este rato, y lo mejor sera seguir esta discusión en un sitio mas cómodo. Créeme Charlie, queremos a Bella como una hermana, haríamos lo que fuera por tenerla a salvo, así que por favor, confía en nosotros

eso parece funcionar. Con la ayuda de Em nos incorporamos y antes de que Charlie tenga ocasión de hacer nada Em me tiene entre sus brazos: gracias Em

-de nada sis!- ese guiño y su sonrisa me calientan por dentro.

No se si Rose ha dicho algo muy bajo o existe algún tipo de acuerdo tácito, pero

lo cierto es que cuando nos ponemos de camino a casa de los Cullen los lobos nos acompañan sin que nadie se extrañe, y hasta ahí que se vienen

a medida que recupero mis facultades por completo y el resto van superándose del susto, tanto el de Victoria como mi desmayo, me percato que ni yo misma puedo explicar como hemos sobrevivido al ataque de esa maniática... como fue posible que la repeliéramos?

Esperaba poder entenderlo todo ahora que ya estábamos acomodados en el precioso salón de Esme. Ciertamente, todos parecíamos mas cómodos ahora que cuando había despertado rodeada de tantas caras preocupadas.

Durante el camino hasta aquí y mientras mi padre seguía sosteniéndome tan cerca como podía y dejando que Rose me explicara sin interrumpirla, me había enterado de que los lobos habían captado la esencia de alguien extraño, supongo que por la presencia de mi padre no había dicho vampiro, y habían salido en su persecución.

De manera casi sincronizada parece que Alice había dado aviso de que estábamos en peligro y los cuatro vampiros presentes habían salido zumbando siguiendo las vagas pistas que había podido descubrir mi querido duendecillo, cada vez estábamos mas seguro de que Victoria tenia algún talento para permanecer fuera del radar.

Así habían acabado todos llegando a nuestro lado in extremáis y justo para presenciar como Victoria se lanzaba al ataque para ser expulsada hacia atrás. Aunque todos debieron alucinar la reacción no se había hecho esperar, mientras los lobos, Emmet y Carlise corrían tras la loca psicopatía, Esme y Rose se había quedado para protegernos y consolar a Charlie que claramente no sabia que hacer con una Bella inconsciente en sus brazos.

Cuando Carlise me examina y da su visto bueno para que esta especie de consejo improvisado comience, me atrevo a preguntar mis dudas acerca del ataque. Para ese tiempo, tanto Sam como Jacob han recuperado su aspecto y están a un lado del salón llevando puesto unos sencillos pantalones cortos, que sin duda no pasan desapercibidos a mi padre, que esta en modo poli total y no se por cuanto tiempo va a contenerse antes de empezar el interrogatorio.

Carlise parece ser consciente del ambiente, esta vez no hace falta ser Jasper para ver por donde van los tiros, y toma la palabra.

-lo primero de todo y siempre que a Sam y Jacob como los únicos representantes de los quiloutes aquí presentes no se opongan, Charlie tengo que pedirte que aguantes un poco mas las ganas que sin duda tienes de exigir explicaciones. Para que todo pueda tener un mínimo de sentido para ti antes debemos de darte parte de una información que puede parecer como mínimo descabellada. Por desgracia, no puedo decirte todo lo que te gustaría porque eso solo te pondría en más peligro del que al parecer ya estas...

-si si, Bella ya me puso en antecedentes sobre la gente peligrosa que rondaba vuestro pasado... y supongo que esa loca psicopatía es parte de ese peligro, aunque sigo sin ver todo el cuadro

a medida que estas palabras salían de mi padre toda la habitación ha dirigido su atención hacia mi persona... supongo que flipados por que Charlie parezca saber de que va el tema, aunque estén lejos de imaginar la mentira que tuve que contarle en su día...

-antes de mi fatídico fiesta de cumple- no hace falta que de mas detalles para que todos en la habitación se trasladen a aquel día- si recuerdas pase el dia con mi padre... ese día le conté lo que puede acerca de lo que realmente había pasado para irnos a Phenix, por que le dije lo que le dije para que James y compañía no fueran detrás suyo como iba a ocurrir conmigo, tenia que haberte dicho algo pero no me había vuelto a acordar, lo siento.

Aunque seguro que hay miles de preguntas en el aire que tendrán que esperar, Carlise acepta esa explicación por el momento y sigue, volviendo su atención hacia mi: ya que sacas a colación la fiesta de tu cumpleaños, y sin querer entrar en detalles, no se si recordaras un momento en el que pareció que el aire y esta habitación – señala el salón en el que estamos- vibraban...coincidiendo con un momento en el que estabas bastante agitada

si... si mal no recuerdo hubo varios de esos momentos esa noche.. pero un momento: ¿estas diciendo que era yo quien lo hizo? ¿Insinúas que he sido yo quien ha repelido a Victoria?

-No puedo estar totalmente seguro, pero eso parece. ¿Te importaría contarnos que ha pasado exactamente? Así igual podemos llegar a alguna respuestas

les cuento todo lo que recuerdo hasta desmayarme, y por como están asintiendo todos parece que si, que soy yo la que ha conseguido lo imposible. Carlise vuelve a ser quien da coherencia al asunto: creo que no me equivoco si afirmo que pareces estar dotada de un poderoso escudo. Ya lo había imaginado por lo que sabíamos con Edward, y aunque necesitaría la ayuda de mi viejo amigo Eleazar – quien supongo que es otro vampiro y como yo los lobos también parecen haberse cuadrado antes ese comentario – a quien de momento sin duda dejaremos al margen de todo este asunto – esta claro que Carlise también ha sentido la reacción de los lobos- creo que tienes un escudo o escudos mental y físico tremendamente poderoso. Es sin duda la primera vez que veo que algo así suceda siendo humana, aunque el estress de la situación haya ayudado

….y sin que nadie lo hubiera visto venir ahí estalla mi padre: ¿Humana!? ¿que diablos estas intentando decir? ¿Siendo humana? Y la loca demente hablaba de denarme, como en drenar drenar... ¿Alguien me va a explicar que esta pasando aquí, creo que he tenido paciencia de sobra...

aunque la respuesta física haya sido mayor en mi y en los lobos que también han botado, los vampiros presentes tampoco se han quedado atrás, lo que puede explicar que todos estemos mirando a Charlie como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza... y una vez más me recuerdo que he olvidado lo listo e intuitivo que puede ser mi padre. Si pudiera estaría dándome de cabezazos...

Jacob trata de romper la tensión adelantado un poco hacia mi padre:Charlie me gustaría...

Charlie no parece estar por la labor de ceder: Jacob! Quédate donde estas, se que algo esta pasando aquí con los Cullen, y se que algo esta pasando allá abajo en la Push con vosotros – señala tanto a Sam y Jacob- y por descontado se que en medio de todo esto esta mi hija, así que quiero una explicación ahora mismo!

-papa... siéntate y te contare lo que debes saber- todos parecen tener algo que opinar, pero tiene toda la razón del mundo- no!- miro a Sam y en particular a Jacob- recuerda lo que se siente cuando te ocultan información sea o no por tu seguridad.


	20. Chapter 20

Me vuelvo hacia el resto: lo siento. Sois mucho mas que mis amigos, sois mi familia tanto como mi padre lo es por sangre, pero a diferencia de todos los aquí presentes, a mi no me ata ningún juramento ni tratado ni nada. Después de lo que ha pasado hoy esta claro que mi padre ya tiene una diana pintada sobre su espalda, así que creo que tiene todo el derecho del mundo a saber lo que esta pasando aquí y ser consciente del riesgo que corremos

Rose: si le cuentas todos y como bien sabes si llega a oídos de los Volturi su futuro estará tallado en piedra.

-Lo se Rose, pero tal como están las cosas, es posible que ese futuro sea mas breve de lo que me gustaría, asi que no hay vuelta atrás

Sam: ¿que queréis decir con eso de los Volturis? ¿Quienes son? ¿Y si Bella ya sabe las cosas que pasa con ellas o con nosotros para el caso?

Carlise: lo mejor sera que nos sentemos todos y tratemos de aclara las cosas... los Volturi son una especie de gobernantes de nuestro mundo que procuran mantener nuestra existencia en secreto para el resto del mundo. Es por ello que no permiten que simples humanos conozcan de nuestra existencia. La alternativa cuando lo saben es convertirlos en uno de nosotros o matarlos

Jake en un tono que esta cerca del gruñido exige: ¿y exactamente que pretendías hacer con Bella? - la ira que se filtra en su voz ha tensado a mi padre a quien tengo cogido de la mano. Se la aprieto para que siga prestando atención y no haga ninguna tontería. Ya que también veo que Jake esta empezando a vibrar

Carlise: pues la respuesta a eso es complicada...

-yo sigo Carlise – espero que si soy yo quien lo cuenta Jake no le arranque la cabeza a nadie- después de haber conocido a los Cullen y de nuestra primera conversación en la playa ya sabes que descubrí su secreto. Para toda sus seguridad y según sus leyes me tenían que haber hecho desaparecer – ahí los quiloutes presentes se estremecen y fuera se oyen los aullidos del resto- pero es evidente que no lo hicieron porque estoy aquí, ¿recordáis? -Parece que no solo los lobos sino también mi padre se relaja un poco

-Papa, lo que descubrí es que las leyendas de los quiloutes acerca de seres a los que llamaban los fríos eran ciertas... para que lo entiendas los fríos son vampiros.

Me mira por unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie y mirar de uno a otro- no... ¿me estas diciendo que son vampiros? ¿Que duermen en ataúdes, todo lo del ajo las estacas y la luz del sol? ¿Es una especie de broma?

Esme trata de tranquilar a mi padre: Charlie, se que es imposible de creer, pero los vampiros existen y son reales. Todas las leyendas populares son falsas excepto lo de la sangre. Nosotros sin embargo respetamos demasiado las vidas humanas y nos alimentamos de la sangre de los animales. Es por ello que se nos permite habitar aquí en Forks en presencia de los Quiloutes que son protectores de los humanos

esas palabras llenan de orgullo a Jake y Sam que se estiran en sus sitios mientras Charlie les barre con la mirada: ¿y como se supone que protegen a la humanidad?

Me quedo mirando a Sam quien no se si realmente tiene autoridad para revelar el secreto, por si las moscas me adelanta a ellos y se lo explico: porque se transforman en los enormes lobos que has visto antes papa... - me mira otra vez flipando- recuerda el año pasado los avistamientos de lobos... coincidieron con la visita de James y Victoria que son vampiros tradicionales, recuerda las extrañas muertes y desapariciones... los lobos estaban ahí tratando de cazarlos y proteger a la tribu... como hoy han acudido a ayudarnos como los Cullen aquí presentes. Como trataron de hacer cuando nos fuimos a Phenix donde acabaron con James quien hizo de mi su objetivo. Por desgracia Victoria era su compañera y al parecer su sed de venganza le exige verme muerta y a poder ser sufriendo tanto como sea posible, por lo que tu también te has convertido en su objetivo...

estoy exhausta, cosa que se me nota cuando casi me caigo del agotamiento. Charlie esta rápido pero Em lo esta mucho mas y vuelve a acunarme.

Lo único bueno de todo esto es que Charlie parece que no se ha desmayado, y que lo esta entendiendo todo... claro que a fin de cuentas soy su hija y también fui capaz de asumirlo

sigo agotada pero hay cosas que tienen que quedar claras esta noche. Esta claro que mientras Victoria este ahí fuera las cosas no pueden seguir asi.

me vuelvo hacia Sam: para terminar de contestar a tu pregunta- me mira un poco raro, probablemente por lo mucho que me he desviado desde que preguntara- tras comenzar la relación con Edward quien esta totalmente de acuerdo con vosotros en que ser vampiros es una maldición y por descontado se negaba a transformarme bajo ningún concepto su plan paso a ser el de verme envejecer hasta el día que muriera cambiando de identidad regularmente, profesandome amor eterno y manteniéndome oculta de los Volturi...

...como bien sabéis eso no va a ocurrir... ademas si de algo estoy segura en mi vida es que quiero ser convertida en un vampiro – antes de que puedan robarme la palabra que esta claro que lo quieren hacer me adelanto- chist! Se todo lo que vais a decir y la respuesta sigue siendo la misma. Nunca me he sentido integrada entre los míos a diferencia de este mundo sobrenatural, me niego a renunciar a ello, y por si tuviéramos dudas encima acabamos de descubrir que soy dotada, si lo soy ya, no puedo esperar a ver que pasa cuando sea vampiro

Sam: eso quebrantara el tratado

Jake: ¡no puedes estar hablando en serio Bella! ¡No puedes ser uno de ellos!

Charlie: ¿estas hablando en serio Bella? ¿Quieres convertirte en un monstruo?

De todo el alboroto que se lía en un momento me dedico a mi padre quien es el que mas me preocupa ahora mismo: papa...- cada vez de verdad que me noto mas y mas agotada...- se que hoy estas teniendo uno de los peores días de tu vida y lo siento. Pero si, lo que he dicho es totalmente cierto. Se que la vida que estoy eligiendo no es la que habías imaginado para mi, pero debes entender que tanto como te quiero a ti y a Rene, los Cullen también son mi familia. Y si son vampiros pero antes de volver a repetir lo que has dicho, mirarlos bien y piensa bien tus palabras, porque son grandes personas, no son ningún monstruo.

Me vuelvo hacia Jake, que es mi segunda preocupación en la sala y que parece que esta haciendo lo posible por calmarse y no transformarse ahí mismos: Jake, eres mi hermano y mi sol particular. Te quiero con todo mi corazón. Se que estas atravesando por un momento de locos con la transformación y todo, y viendo que estas aquí confió en que sigue en pie tu oferta de considerar a los Cullen como aliados- va a replicar probablemente con lo del tratado y demás, pero no, es mi turno- déjame terminar. Se que no lo apruebas de ninguna manera, pero es mi destino. Se que no tengo forma de demostrártelo pero es así, lo mas cerca que puedes estar de ver que tengo razón es confirmándome que no has sentido el tirón que esperabas sentir hacia mi cuando te transformaras... se que no lo apruebas pero espero que al menos me des una oportunidad antes de salir de mi vida, por favor...

...en cuanto al tratado- me vuelvo a Sam- hay formas de convertirme en vampiro sin romperlo. Siento tener que decírtelo pero es así, y va a ocurrir. Es mi decisión, entiendo tus puntos de vista de verdad que si, pero es lo que quiero. Y ademas es la mejor forma de proteger a mi padre, así que no hay marcha atrás. No va a ocurrir de inmediato, sera después de la graduación y me llevaran a un sitio aislado para enseñarme a controlarme y no dañar a ningún ser humano

Sam: ¿proteger a tu padre? ¿El sera tu comida Bella, es que no lo entiendes?

Todos en al habitación están a un tris de saltar sobre los otros, pero por algún motivo conservo la calma: ¿como lo sabes Sam? ¿Has conocido a muchos vampiros? ¿Has visto a muchos vampiros matar a sus padres? Mi mejor referencia es esta familia, y que yo recuerde ninguno de ellos mato a ninguno de sus familiares en el proceso, de hecho, prácticamente no han matado a nadie ni siendo neófitos, en el caso de Rose ha seguido de cerca la evolución de su familia y la de Emmet cuidando siempre de ellos en la distancia... así que por favor, explicarme de nuevo, ¿por que debo ser yo quien mate a Charlie?

Parece que ese argumento, al menos de momento le frena de decir nada más...bueno, a el y al resto. Por ello pasado unos segundo es Carlise quien vuelve a ejercer de líder de la casa: creo que el día ha sido demasiado para todos y en particular los Shwan necesitan descansar. Si no os oponéis- se dirige a mi padre y a mi- lo mejor será que paséis la noche aquí donde podemos protegeros mejor que en vuestra casa – ahora se dirige a mi- hemos hablado con Alice y no puede ver nada con claridad... la verdad no sabemos si es por Victoria o por los lobos... algo interfiere con sus visiones y no puede ayudar...

se vuelve hacia Sam: se que ahora mismo estáis disgustados y que seguramente tendréis mucho de que hablar a raíz de lo sucedido... espero que aun así podamos seguir colaborando porque como podéis ver la amenaza es real y no se detendrá fácilmente, pero creo que sera mejor que habléis con el resto de la tribu y nos reunamos mañana o pasado...

pienso en un primer momento que Sam se va a negar a dejar las cosas como están, pero al final parece entender que por hoy hay poco mas que hacer y arrastrando a Jake con el se despiden. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es ser depositada en una cama que me abraza y donde me dejo llevar por el sueño

me despierto lo que supongo que son muchas horas después, y tengo que hacer auténticos esfuerzos para abrir los ojos. Parece que la cama me tiene atrapada. Al final lo que mas me convence no es la dulce voz de Esme dándome los buenos días, sino el olor delicioso de la bandeja que la acompaña... ahora mismo no recuerdo la ultima vez que comí...

-mmmm buenos días...

-buenos días Bella, que tal has descansado?

-fenomenal... debía estar tan agotada que no recuerdo haber tenido ningún sueño o pesadilla... lo que casi parece un milagro después de lo de ayer...

me pierdo unos segundo repasando los acontecimientos de ayer y entonces me doy cuenta de que no se que ha pasado con Charlie- donde esta mi padre?

-tranquila Bella, él esta bien... sorprendentemente bien, aunque claro, a fin de cuentas es tu padre, así que no debería extrañarnos que haya conseguido encajar todo con tanta facilidad. se ha despertado temprano y después de asegurarse que lo de ayer no había sido ningún sueño ha pasado el resto del tiempo interrogándonos. Creo que ahora mismo tiene una idea bastante clara sobre todo el alternativo mundo que le ha estado rodeando todo este tiempo – la voz de Esme es tan dulce y hasta cierto punto sus noticias tan buenas que consigue que me relaje y disfrute del desayuno antes de saltar a la ducha y ponerme en marcha.

Dándome ánimos me acerco a mi padre quien esta en el patio trasero de la casa contemplando hacia el infinito, por lo que deduzco que debe andar inmerso en sus pensamiento que deben ser bastante confusos ahora mismo

-papa...- tan absorto esta que ni me oye- papa! - si la situación fuera otra creo que me habría reído del brinquito que ha dado

-Bella, lo siento, no te he oído llegar- se ha vuelto hacia mi, y siguiendo un impulso no puedo evitar abrazarme a él, quien rápidamente me envuelve en sus brazos

-¿como te encuentras? ¿has podido descansar? ¿como lo estas llevando? Ya me ha dicho Esme que estás informado de todo este mundo de locos...- me estiro para verle bien lo que me permite asistir a un montón de emociones que cruzan por sus ojos

-sinceramente pequeña... no se que pensar de toda esta locura. No pongo en duda que todo es real, sobre todo porque Emmet me ha estado enseñando como brilla al sol, a pulverizado una roca con dos dedos...

-si...eso suena como algo que Em haría- y conociéndolo estoy bastante segura que ha disfrutado como un niño viendo el asombro de Charlie

-lo que no logro entender es que todo esto, todo ...- usa sus manos para expresarse tratando de abarcar la casa el bosque todo cuanto nos rodea...- estaba ahi ayer y no tenia ni idea... pero sin embargo tu- ahora me tiene mirándome atentamente con sus manos posadas en mis hombros- mi niña que solo hace dos días estaba aprendiendo a montar en bicicleta no solo sabes de todo este mundo sobrenatural, sino que pretendes ser parte de él, bueno, o más de lo que ya lo eres...

-papa..-trato de interrumpirle pero no me da ocasión

-no estoy diciendo que no debas hacerlos, y no te estoy juzgando, solo estoy tratando de entender toda esta locura. Puedo ver que los Cullen son buena gente, eso ya lo sabia y no cambia porque sean vampiros, pero que pasa con todos los otros, y qué va a pasar contigo Bella, como sabes que todo irá bien, que no te convertirás en alguien sediento de sangre humana...como pretendes que acepte que igual no voy a poder volver a verte...

-oh papa!- y lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas- papa lo siento, y ojala pudiera decirte algo más, solo se que asi debe ser, tendras que confiar en mi en esto, sé que ese es mi futuro, es lo correcto, y te prometo que nada va a impedir que forme parte de tu vida por muchos muchos años...- no soy capaz de añadir en voz alta, hasta que la muerte te lleve de mi lado, momento en el que no quiero ni pensar ni imaginar el dolor que sentire...


	21. Chapter 21

supongo que pasa un rato cuando un suave carraspeo nos saca de nuestra burbuja. Los dos nos volvemos para encontrar a Esme aguardando por nosotros, supongo que todos en la casa han estado al tanto de nuestra conversación, y algo debe pasar si Esme nos esta llamando la atención: Sam acaba de llegar con Billy, Jake y Harry...Alice ha llamado y creemos que deberíais entrar para ver si conseguimos aclarar este lió

ummm..sinceramente... no me apetece nada, y mirando a mi padre me parece que el tampoco da botes de alegría, y eso que son sus mejores amigos... pero allá vamos

como en la noche anterior, vampiros y lobos ocupan lados separados de la habitación. Esme se ha situado junto a Carlise, y en medio de todos estamos mi padre y yo. Por un momento recuerdo que no hace mucho eramos Jake y yo en esta posición.. pero la verdad, eso parece que fue hace años. En el momento actual todos estamos rodeados por un denso silencio que nadie parece muy dispuesto a romper. No se que me lleva a buscar a Carlise, quizás que es su casa o que es el mas anciano de los presentes, pero parece que mi gesto encuentra respuesta en todos los demás que poco a poco se vuelven hacia el

Bien... bienvenidos de nuevo – claramente se dirije a los quiloutes- supongo que hay muchas cosas que deberíamos discutir, y espero que podamos hacerlo cordialmente, mi hija Alice ha llamado, de una forma muy vaga ha podido descubrir que Victoria se dirige hacia el Este y tanto ella como mis otros dos hijos andan tras sus pasos, pero aunque no logra ver nada con total claridad, insiste en que sigue siendo una amenaza para nosotros, y que algo esta tramando para atacarnos.

-perdona Carlise – es mi padre quien mira a un lado y a otro antes de seguir- se que soy el nuevo, y seguramente el resto ya sabéis... pero cuando dices que Alice no lo ve claramente¿ a que te estas refiriendo?

-veras Charlie, Alice tiene el don de poder ver el futuro. Se basa en decisiones que tomamos y es por ello que no siempre es un don cien por cien fiable. El problema es que por lo que hemos podido descubrir, Victoria debe tener algún tipo de habilidad que consigue anular o interferir de alguna forma este don. Lo único que consigue de ella es pequeños atisvos de lo que pretende hacer

ahora es Sam quien se adelanta: ayer comentaste que no sabíais si era Victoria o nosotros..

-en realidad, sospecho que los dos. Victoria por algún tipo de don que tenga, y vosotros quizás por ser de otra especie no es capaz de veros en sus visiones.

Noto que mi padre se tensa un poco a mi lado y no puedo evitar volverme hacia él. Me gustaría pensar que estoy siendo discreta, pero se de sobra que todos en la habitación van a oír lo que diga

-papa, ¿que ocurre?

Charlie mira alternativamente a unos y a otros que están pendiente de sus palabras, como no. no se que esta pensando pero esta claro que esta teniendo dificultad para saber si debe decirlo o no en voz alta

Billy: Charlie, que es? ¿ocurre algo malo?

Charlie: no Billy, no es eso...pero de lo que he podido aprender en estos dos días, vosotros no sois los mejores de los amigos – dice señalando ambos lados- y si mis facultades no me engañan los lobos están o habéis estado mas que dispuestos a luchar contra los Cullen – no se donde pretende llegar mi padre pero de momento solo esta consiguiendo que todos se tensen muuuuchoooo- y sin embargo, Carlise acaba de brindaros un dato de gran importancia táctica para ellos, cuando en realidad os podía haber mentido

la atención de los quiloutes se vuelve hacia Carlise que esta mirando con admiración y cariño hacia mi padre: no ha sido un accidente, y tienes razón que podía haber omitido parte de la información, pero como ya he dicho anteriormente, no considero a los lobos mis enemigos. Se que estamos lejos de llamarnos amigos, pero los respeto totalmente al igual que el resto de mi familia, y me gustaría contar con su ayuda como estamos dispuestos a ofrecer la nuestra siempre que sea necesario

los lobos están impresionados claramente por esa declaración, y yo me vuelvo hacia mi padre, quien esta tan orgulloso de Carlise como yo. esta vez no necesitamos palabras, solo asiente cuando me mira, supongo que va entendiendo por que voy a apostar mi vida a este futuro

claro que lo que casi hace que se me caiga la mandíbula es oír a Billy agradecerle el gesto a Carlise... ya pueden volar los elefantes, pues parece el día de los imposible...

pero claro, la felicidad no podía durar, ni siquiera una hora, y justo cuando todos abrazamos la posibilidad de que esta extraña historia funcione,y se este hablando de horarios patrullas y demás, para que todo esto pueda dar buenos frutos nos llega un mensaje apurado de Alice. Tanto ella como Jasper estar de camino a toda velocidad, esperan llegar mañana como tarde mientras Edward que es el más rápido y ya les saca mucha ventaja hace lo posible por alcanzar a Victoria, cosa que si no consigue al parecer nos va a traer serios problemas.

Alice ha pedido que estemos todos reunidos para su llegada, los lobos incluidos, pues aunque interfieren en sus visiones esta bastante segura de que necesitamos sus ayuda, lo que no nos tranquiliza precisamente...

y como no, adivina quien no se libra de ir al colegio, servidora... sigo preguntándome para que lo necesito, si parece que ya todos tenemos claro cual va a ser mi futuro...pero es una de esas cosas en las que todos están de acuerdo y no hay enemistad que valga, mi único consuelo es que por la parte de los lobos, Embry y Jake también están de vuelta en la escuela... y supongo que tan emocionados como yo, claro que si les cunde a ellos tanto como a mi, bien podíamos habernos tomado el día libre, total, no me he enterado de nada

por suerte, Rose ya me conoce lo suficiente para estar esperándome a la salida con el coche encendido para salir disparados hacia su casa

según las indicaciones de Alice están a punto de llegar y darnos la mala noticia.

No es de estañar que todos estemos con cara de funeral, y que tener a mi familia reunida no me alegre como hace solo unas horas

sin embargo, a pesar de todo el ambiente sombrío, no puedo evitar sentir una enorme alegría por volver a ver a mi hermana. Es cierto que estos meses he tenido a Rose conmigo, la considero ahora tanto una hermana como a Alice, pero Alice es Alice.

Tal como habia anunciado, despues de todo todavia no estamos tan locos como para apostar en contra de ella, Alice y Jazz hacen su entrada por el porche trasero, y casi sin tiempo para registrar todo lo que pasa, veo en un borron a mi duende abrazandose a mi, mientras Jazz trata de controlar un gruñido y una expresion de asco ante la presencia de los lobos... sospecho que saber que estaban aquí, y enfrentarse a su olor son cosas distintas.

-Bella! ¿cómo estas? Te echaba mucho de menos!

-y yo a ti! ¿cómo habeis estado?¿que habeis hecho?¿que esta pasando?

De pronto siento una ola de calma que sin duda es obra de Jasper a quien me vuelvo con una sonrisa: hey tu! También me alegro de verte- se que puede sentir que cuanto digo es verdad por eso no duda en contestarme aunque sin moverse de donde esta, supongo que estos meses no ha practicado mucho su relación con humanos: yo también me alegro mucho de volver a casa

esa parece ser la señal para que el resto de Cullen participen del saludo mientras Alice que ha vuelto a mi lado me dirija a uno de los sofas. El resto nos imitan y pronto todos los presentes, los Cullen, Jake, Sam, Harry, Billy, Jared, Charlie y yo estamos listo para enfrentar lo que viene. Todos dirigimos nuestra atencion a Alice quien toma rapidamente la palabra

-ojala tuviera mejores noticias! Sigo monitorizando todo el tiempo y vigilando cualquier novedad, pero si mi hermano no consigue detener a Victoria antes de llegar a su destino, me temo que estaremos en grave peligro...- volviéndose hacia Carlise hace el temido anuncio- va directa a la Volterra a exponer su caso a los Volturi y solicitar su ayuda para acabar con nosotros...


	22. Chapter 22

la expresion que se ha dibujado en todos los Cullen es suficiente razón para que el resto sintamos el peso del mundo sobre nosotros. Por suerte Jazz como precaución o por su propio interés nos manda una ola de sosiego y viendo que los Cullen aun están recuperándose toma la palabra: lo que mi esposa a dicho se que no tiene mucho sentido para muchos de los presentes- mira a los lobos y luego a hacia nosotros- pero lo entenderéis mejor si os digo que los Volturi son los gobernantes de nuestro mundo. Vigilan que nuestro secreto no salga a la luz -supongo que hay tienes la prueba del sock en el que estamos, nos esta repitiendo información que ya se dijera ayer y aun asi nadie se molesta en interrumpir- Tenemos tres reyes y su guardia compuesta de vampiros bien entrenados y muchos de ellos con importantes dones. Siempre hemos tratado de ocultar la existencia de Alice y Edward pues suponemos que en cuanto conozcan de sus dones haran lo imposible por conseguirlos... y ahora pueden tener un medio de conseguirlo pues revelando nuestra existencia a Bella hemos roto con las normas y trataran de castigarnos. Una de las tácticas que emplean es liquidar a los aquelarres que traspasan las leyes y como obra de misericordia y a cambio de unirse a ellos perdonar a quienes tienen algún don importante – todos debemos de tener la misma cara de horror mientra lo miramos por lo que trata de aclararnos- por si el que te perdonen la vida no crea la suficiente lealtad, una de las vampiresas en la guardia es capaz de crear lazos afectivos que terminan por doblegar la voluntad

\- acabábamos de descubrir de la existencia de los Volturis, pero no del alcance que tenían...¿cómo es eso posible?¿por qué se les permite?¿por que nadie hace nada?- es Sam quien da voz a lo que pasa en mi cerebro

sin embargo es Carlise el que contesta: es posible porque ningún otro aquelarre es a día de hoy tan numeroso como ellos, y aunque lo hubiera, los dones combinados de la guardia son un factor decisivo. Ademas, y por desgracia, debo reconocer que tristemente, salvo relaciones de pareja, entre los vampiros es raro que surjan mas lazos afectivos. Básicamente, solo los dos covens que nos alimentamos de animales estamos formados por mas de cuatro personas, y nos consideramos familias, no aquelarre. El resto de grupos rara vez superan las tres personas. La mayoría se mueven en pareja o en solitario, movidos por interese particulares se establecen relaciones pasajeras... pero poco más. Por si fuera poco, lo que Jasper ha dicho no es algo de conocimiento general, puede que haya quien los sospecha, pero si nosotros lo sabemos es porque Eleazar, nuestro primo del clan Delani fue miembro de la guardia, y a través de largas conversaciones y con la visión de estratega de Jasper visualizamos el patrón que han ido realizando a lo largo de los siglos

mientras que estaba hablando Carlise estaba tratando de imaginar ese otro aspecto de los vampiros en el que ni siquiera me había detenido a pensar... supongo que no soy la única que se ha perdido en sus pensamientos y por ello Emmet no duda hacernos retomar el asunto

-¿cual es el plan?¿que vamos a hacer?- su determinación hace que todos nos centremos de nuevo

-algo tenemos que poder hacer! - es mi padre quien ha arrancado no se si contagiado de la energía de Emmet- no me miréis así! No permitiré que jueguen con la vida de mi niña así porque si, me da igual que sean o no reyes y cuantos dones tengan, algo se tiene que poder hacer. Solo en esta habitación ya sois cinco vampiros, fuertes y con dones importantes, y están los lobos que en base a los que vi cuando persiguieron a Victoria son tremendos... así que ¿que hacemos?¿cuando van a venir?- lo ultimo lo dice mirando a Alice:

calculo que tenemos entre un mes y 6 semanas. Los flashes que he visto son el en campo de baseball cuando la nieve se empieza a fundir...- estamos a vísperas de navidad, y el año pasado la nieve comenzó a fundirse a finales de enero con las lluvias

-¿es todo cuanto has visto?¿no puedes darnos más pistas?- es Esme quien con su voz dulce, y tratando de disimular el temor que a todos nos embarga trata de averiguar que más podemos prever

Alice esta negando con la cabeza: lo siento... es todo muy vago. No se si por Victoria, si por la decisión que deben tomar todavía en Volterra, o si porque los lobos deciden tomar parte en el conflicto

Sam, como líder de la manda, cosa que en este momento con el aura que le rodea es indiscutible contesta a la pregunta no formulada de Alice: creo que hablo en nombre del consejo de ancianos y de los lobos cuando digo que sin duda, si el mayor de los aquelarres de vampiros se acerca a nuestra tierra estaremos ahí para enfrentarlos, podéis contar con nuestra ayuda...

puede que sea Jazz quien nos esta infundado valor a todos, o que el instinto de supervivencia se ha apoderado de todos nosotros, por ello pido el turno: según lo he entendido, Victoria va a ir a pedir ayuda a los volturi para acabar con vosotros porque matasteis a James... pero lo decisivo de todo el asunto es que mi presencia, como humana conocedora del secreto...- con todos atentos a mi me parece que la solución es tan obvia que no se como nadie mas lo menciona-... luego todo quedaría resuelto si me transformo ya..

vaya, Jazz a estado rápido y antes de que nadie pueda saltar ha dejado a todos adormilados. Le miro agradecida, y el me devuelve una sonrisa que solo yo aprecio, eso me da valor, ya que siento que el ya había valorado positivamente esa posibilidad. Poco a poco va retirando a anestesia mientras se pronuncia: bien, siento haberos dejado a todos ko, pero tened presente que si vuelvo a sentir la intensidad que se ha apoderado de la habitación hace un segundo no dudare en volver a dejaros a todos tumbados- lo dice dirigiéndose a todos , lobos, humano y vampiros. Cuando todos han asentido y parece seguro los va liberando

jake: Bella! No puedes hablar en serio!? Ya se que es una posibilidad pero dijiste que seria al menos después de la graduación, no ahora, no puedes estar hablando en serio

-claro que estoy hablando en serio Jake,¿que propones que haga si no?¿ Sentarme a ver como todos aquellos que quiero luchan una batalla que pinta tremendamente mal como una niña obediente? Y después ¿que? imaginemos las dos posibles alternativas, no queda nadie porque o bien muere o es prisionero, ¿que supones que pasara conmigo? ¿crees que en sus planes se contemple dejarme en paz? Solo preveo ser la siguiente comida, sufriendo mas o menos según le dejen a Victoria, o que me conviertan. La otra opción es que los derrotéis, pero ¿a que precio? Ojala que todo saliera perfecto y nadie resultara herido, pero seamos realistas – me vuelvo a Jazz que es el estratega militar- ¿cuantas posibilidades puede haber de que no suframos bajas?- ni siquiera contesta, se limita a negar con la cabeza- …. así que me estas pidiendo que en el mejor de los casos sobreviva a costa de perderos... que tipo de vida puede ser esa?

Mi padre me esta abrazando con fuerza, al igual que Alice que nos rodea a los dos. Por unos minutos el silencio en la habitación es total hasta que Charlie lo rompe: ojala hubiera otra solución. Ojala pudiera conservarte así para siempre. Pero si convirtiéndote en vampiro existe la posibilidad de que todo esto se solucione y de que tengas un futuro no seré yo quien se oponga...

gracias papa! Significa mucho para mi...- y no puedo decir nada mas porque de pronto veo como Alice se tensa a mi lado, lo que solo puede significar que tiene una visión.

El resto también son conscientes y en silencio aguardamos a que nos pueda contar: Victoria ha conseguido despistar a Edward, la veo llegando a los Volturi...aun no han trazado un plan, pero van a venir... no puedo ver nada mas

la confirmación de lo que ya esperábamos solo sirve para reforzar mi resolución. Si puedo hacer que la balanza se incline en lo que se avecina, nadie va a hacerme cambiar de idea.

Es en ese instante que el tono del teléfono de Jazz romper ese momento captando nuestra atención. Mientras, Jasper observa su teléfono y se dirige a todos, pero en concreto a Alice y a mi que seguimos juntas: es Peter, dice que puede funcionar, que ya están de camino


	23. Chapter 23

aparentemente son buenas noticias por la momentánea sensacion de alivio que se apodera de los vampiros, pero no termino de verlo claro y no soy la unica en la habitacion, por lo que Jazz vuelve a tomar la palabra: mi hermano Peter tiene un tipo de don raro, algo similar a Alice pero no tan especifico... el caso es que tan pronto como Bella ha propuesto su plan he vislumbrado nuestra mejor alternativa en la batalla que se avecina. Siento que la noticia no entusiasme a todo el mundo, pero en el mejor de los escenarios su caso contra nosotros quedaria desmontado si Bella es ya un vampiro, y en el peor de los casos, aunque no nos de tiempo a formarla para la batalla seguira siendo un neofito con mucha mas fuerza que el resto y al menos tendra una oportunidad para defenderse. Tan pronto como he llegado a esa conclusion he pensado que la ayuda de mi hermano y Charlotte, su mujer, nos vendrian fenomenal para lidiar con la transformacion, y al parecer Peter esta de acuerdo con el plan lo que sinceramente me hace sentir un poco más optimista! Si ya estan de camino desde Montana podemos contar con ellos para mañana...

Aunque sea una falsa ilusion, lo cierto es que oir esa noticia me alegra bastante y lo mismo parece ocurrir con mi padre, quien se relaja un poco a mi lado. Por contra, Billy tiene que abrir la boca y fastidiar... de nuevo: ese hermano tuyo... se alimenta tambien de animales? Porque de lo que he deducido antes solo los de Alaska son como vosotros, y según tu este viene de Montana

-no te voy a mentir. Mis hermanos siguen la dieta del resto de los vampiros. Pero no es la primera vez que nos visitan y nunca hemos tenido que preocuparnos con ellos. Tienen un perfecto control de su sed, y no se si os consolara mucho, pero se alimentan normalmente de personas que estan gravemente enfermas y no tienen un futuro ante ellas... no es que quiera justificarlos, pero no son como James o Victoria o los mismos volturis que disfruten de su condicion..

sus palabras si al menos no convencen del todo hay que reconocer que consuelan minimente. No hay que olvidad que a fin de cuentas son Vampiros, para quienes somos su fuente natural de alimento. Por lo menos en este caso no se regodean haciendo sufrir a nadie, incluso hasta cierto punto es probable que mas de una de sus victimas haya encontrado el descanso que esperaban.

Un razonamiento similar al mio es el que debe pasar por el resto de cabezas ya que sin mucho más que añadir se levanta la reunion hasta el dia siguiente que se planterara como llevar a cabo mi cambio. Queda poco más de una semana para las vacaciones, pero sospecho que Charlie tendra que firmar algun que otro justificante para excusarme de ir a clase, pues de lo que nadie tiene duda ahora mismo es de que el tiempo es oro.

cuando los lobos se van la familia nos trasladamos a la cocina donde Charlie y yo cenamos mientras nos vamos poniendo al dia con los recien llegados, es decir, Alice, Emmet y yo no paramos de parlotear mientras el resto miran. A su vez Jasper y Carlise se enfrascan en una conversacion que por la velocidad a la que se desarrolla solo es apta para vampiro y en la que por lo que nos cuenta Esme estan haciendo una rapida lista de todos aquellos amigos a los que podrian avisar y esperar que acudieran a echar una mano... lo que suena fenomenal pero me hace ser mas consciente todavia de que se avecina una lucha de verdad que me da bastante mal yuyu..

no habian pasado casi ni 24 horas cuando llegaron, para al final quedarse a formar parte de mi vida, tres nuevos vampiros. Sip, has oido bien, en cuanto al tiempo transcurrido y al numero de vampiros.

Posteriormente supimos que por el mismo tiempo que Alice tuvo los flashes el don de Pedro le aviso de ponerse en camino, que se les necesitaba, y al parecer que toda ayuda podia ser bien recibida, y claro, estando los lobos presentes, Alice no tuvo ni idea de lo que se venia encima. Bueno, mejor te cuento como fue.

Estabamos alrededor de la cocina mientras Charlie y yo cenabamos y el resto compartian el rato con nosotros. Mi padre llevaba todo el dia acribillando a preguntas a Jazz y Carlise, supongo que bastante compresible, y mientras ellos le explicaban todo con una paciencia infinita yo estaba madurando una idea que esperaba que fuera factible.

En esas estabamos cuando de pronto los seis Cullen se quedan por un momento estatico y pocos segundos mas tarde aparecen en el porche una pareja, que rapidamente asumimos que son Charlotte y Peter. Todos los vampiros con Jazz y Alice a la cabeza salen disparados a saludarlos, mientras que mi padre y yo esperamos a que nos den la señal. No porque duden de su control, pero mi olor sigue siendo un tema delicado al que es mejor que se acostumbren por unos segundos

-Bella, Charlie, venid por favor, quisiera presentaros a mis hermanos- te juro que nunca habia oido un tono tan alegre viniendo de Jasper, y menos aun lo habia visto tan siendo el mismo como cuando aparecemos en el salon para encontrarnoslo con un brazo por encima de Peter y otro por encima de Charlotte, quienes claramente tampoco ocultan lo felices que estan de su encuentro

-vaya, aquí tenemos a la famosa Bella, debo decir que tu nombre te hace honor, es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Peter, y permiteme que te presente a mi encantadora mujer Charlotte

-estabamos deseando conocerte, mas ahora que vas a ser una mas de la familia...

-encantada de conoceros!- y es verdad. O bien por ver a Jasper tan feliz o por su forma tan cercana de introducirse, o por esa bienvenida a la familia que me han brindado, ni siquiera sus ojos rojos que bien podrian recordarme a James o Victoria hacen que me eche atrás, es más, si no fuera porque quizas resultaria molesto para ellos creo que bien les podia haber abrazado

-este de aquí es mi padre, Charlie – quien esta lejos de compartir la alegria de la sala- quien esta llevando las cosas lo mejor que puede dada las circunstancias- lo rodeo mientras el me devuelve el saludo

-la verdad que no esperaba encontrar mas humanos por aquí, pero es un honor conocerle tambien, estoy seguro de que hay mucha historia aquí que vamos a estar deseando escuchar, pero antes de nada tengo que deciros que no hemos venido solos. Podia echar mano de un poco mas de ayuda con el asunto que tenemos entre manos y no lo dude ni un segundo, espero que no os importe, pero Garret nos ha acompañado.

Por un momento los nervios se habian disparado un poco por lo que he podido ver de la reaccion de los Cullen, pero tan pronto dice el nombre todos parecen respirar aliviados, claro que casi ni me da tiempo a captar ese detalle porque justo en ese momento hace su entrada él... no se ni como describirte lo que sentí al verlo. Quizas Jazz pueda hacerlo mejor, no se... para mi fue como si el universo entero hubiera cambiado su eje de rotacion a ese extraño vampiro... era un cruce entre hippy, aventurero, misterioroso solitario... ahi estaba con una sonrisa en la cara, rodeado de un aura de confianza y seguridad en si mismo que casi se podia palpar... y haciendome sentir como si hubiera llegado por fin a mi hogar...él

fui totalmente consciente del momento que capto mi olor, y aunque según reconocería más tarde, le pareció un olor fantastico, no fue sed lo que sintio por mi si no la mayor de las curiosidades que le llevo a centrar su vista en mi, permintiendo que me perdiera en sus ojos carmesi por lo que bien pudieron ser varias horas... era como estar asomado a los misterios del universo.

Sospecho que fue el malestar de mi padre el que rompio un poco el encanto de la habitación, aunque solo me entere de lo que pasaba a medias

-¿alguien me puede explicar que esta pasando aquí?¿por que éste esta mirando a mi hija como su proxima comida?- su tono no era muy amistoso la verdad.

Podia haberle dicho algo, pero fue Jazz quien lo hizo

-en realidad Charlie, no la esta mirando con esas intenciones, no creo que tengas que preocuparte por Garret en ese aspecto

-Pero...

-No Charlie, o mucho me equivoco, o esa intensidad es la misma que yo tenia cuando conoci a Alice- añade Jazz mientras se abraza a su mujer- o cuando Carlise encontro a Esme, o cuando Rose se cruzo con Emmet..

de alguna forma esa informacion se filtra hasta mi cerebro y no se como consigo volverme hacia el: ¿estas diciendo que esto que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo es real?- se que suena a cliche, pero no puedo dejar de llevarme las manos al corazon- ¿no estoy siendo deslumbrada ni eso?

Jazz niega con la cabeza mientras se acerca a Garret: no querida, me temo que lo que los dos estais sintiendo es bastante real, por eso dejame que te presente a un viejo amigo, Garret, Bella, Bella, Garret- y con ello a llegado a poner a Garret delante mio, y ahi estamos los dos plantados y mirandonos como pasmados sin tener ni idea de que decir... suerte que para momentos asi de delicados esta Charlie cerca

-y yo soy su padre, asi que me da igual que seas un vampiro o un lobo, pero tu y yo vamos a tener una seria conversación de tus intenciones sobre mi hija!

en ese mismo instatne Garret se vuelve sorprendido y lo mira de hito en hito, mientras yo deseo que me trague la tierra, y simultáneamente Emmet y Peter rompen a reir a carcajadas que acaban contaginado al resto de los vampiros... sip, es totalmente humillante...

por fortuna al cabo de un rato que a mi me parecio eterno Jazz se apiado de mi, o quizas de si mismo si sentia toda la humillacion que yo estaba experimientando, y mando una ola de calma a toda la habitacion. Cuando parecia que ibamos a pasar a un silencio algo incomodo fue Peter quien se dirigio a Alice: ¿Como es posible que no lo hayas visto venir? El asunto es bastante fuerte...

y esta vez es mi hermana quien si pudiera se pondria roja como un tomate ya que claramente esto de tener interferencias en sus visiones le esta mortificando. Jasper en su papel de caballero vuelve a salvar la situación: podias ser un poco más delicado hermano? las visiones de Alice se estan viendo perjudicadas por la presencia y participacion en los planes de los hombres lobos

no le da tiempo a añadir que cuando esta libre de interferencias monitoriza a los volturi porque un grito de los tres recién llegados lo interrumpen:

QUE!- vaya, aquí tenemos a tres vampiros totalmente flipados, incluso Garret ha conseguido apartar su atencion de mi ante semejante noticia

-En realidad son cambia forma- es Carlise quien hace su aportación, aunque tampoco parece que les apacigue mucho...- son indios quiloutes protectores de la humanidad. Son con quienes hace cincuenta años firmamos un tratado para coexistir en paz. Al parecer al tratarse de una raza diferente perjudican las visiones de Alice- y antes de que Pedro pueda decir nada- y por suerte o desgracia, ahora mismo creemos que su presencia puede beneficiarnos mas que perjudicarnos, ya que ademas de ser aliados por las necesidades, son intimos amigos de Bella y Charlie

definitivamente a un vampiro no se le disloca el cuello o el de Garret habria crujido por la velocidad a la que se gira hacia mi. Una parte de mi se pone en guardia, quizas en prevision de la reprimenda que me esperaria de Edward por mi inconsciencia al relacionarme con lobos, pero antes de que pueda salir en defensa de Jake capto una gran dosis de curiosidad en su mirada ademas de un cierto horror, aunque no veo desaprobación, por lo que antes de que suceda me adelanto: mi mejor amigo es un quiloute. No fue hasta hace unos meses que descubrimos que las leyendas de su tribu podian ser realidad y convertirse en lobo. Ya entonces acordamos tratar de superarlo, pues el es mi hermano tanto como lo son Emmet y Jasper, y no podria resistir estar en medio de una guerra. La presencia por aquí de una nomada que tiene puesto el objetivo en mi, y motivo por el que en definitiva habeis venido aunque luego os daremos mas detalles, acelero que un par de adolescentes de la tribu cambiaran, siendo uno de ellos Jake. Y aunque no parece especialmente contento con mi idea de convertirme en uno de los vuestros, tampoco ha conseguido encontrar argumentos para convencerme de lo contrario, y ahora mismo, con vuestra ayuda y experiencia– señalo a los nuevos y a Jasper- parece la mejor de las opciones

okeeeyyy... deja que me situe...- es Garret quien durante toda la explicacion no ha pestañeado ni retirado su mirada de mi, lo que aunque deberia ponerme bastante nerviosa en realidad me hace sentir fenomenal y eso que ahora seguramente es el momento en que cuestiona que demonios esta haciendo aquí con nomadas, lobos y demas cundiendo, pero antes de darme tiempo para entrar en panico continua- ¿entre otras cosas estamos aquí para ayudarte con la transformacion?

Acabo asintiendo cuando deduzco que no hay mas preguntas, a la vez que espero a que llegue la tormenta, que no llega ni de lejos ya que en ese mismo instante al vampiro que tengo delante le falta dar saltitos como Alice

-¿y a quien estamos esperando? ¿cuando nos ponemos a ello?- se vuelve hacia el resto de los vampiros en la sala- son las mejores noticias que he oido en siglos!

durante este rato no habia prestado mucha antecion al resto de los presentes que ahora mismo estan asistiendo al espectaculo de ver un Garret radiante sin necesidad de que le de el sol y sintiendose felices por el, excepto mi padre, que si pudiera fulminarlo con la mirada no lo dudaria dos veces...

me voy de vacaciones casi varias semanas, espero actualizar a la vuelta!


	24. Chapter 24

El rato sieguiente se empleo en rellenar los huecos de la historia... detalles asi como la futura visita de los Volturi, ya sabes, cosillas sin importancia... Ademas, esa misma noche comprobamos que de poco importo que los lobos estuvieran al tanto de la llegada de los vampiros, ni que a estos les hubieramos informado de nuestra relacion con los lobos. Si no llega a ser por la capacidad de Jasper, quien probablemente quedo exhausto poniendo a todos casi en estado de coma, no creo que el dia hubiese terminado muy bien...

aunque todo fue muy rápido me dio tiempo a ver a nuestros invitados saltar al porche en posición de ataque a la vez que en el jardín aparecieron los lobos, que reconocí como Jake, Embry, Jared y Sam, y que tampoco tardaron ni un segundo en estar listos para atacar

tras eso, y solo un instante más tarde los siete yacían sobre el suelo en forma muy antinatural. Fue un Jasper con cara de pocos amigos, cosa normal con el esfuerzo que debía estar haciendo, quien les leyó la cartilla:

-suficiente de tontería! Ellos son los lobos y nuestros aliados en la que se nos viene encima como ya os ha explicado Bella, ¡y ellos – ahora les toca a los lobos- son mis hermanos y están aquí para ayudar así que basta ya de perder el tiempo! Voy a liberaros a todos, pero será mejor que todo os comportéis o tomaré medidas...

creo que no soy la única a la que le recorre un escalofrió y no estoy hablando solo por el otro humano presente en la sala...ahí delante nuestro no hay ni rastro del tranquilo y pacifico Jasper... ahí tenemos a un vampiro al mando infundiendo muuuucho respeto!

Tras unos instantes que parecen muy largo parece que todos vamos recuperandonos y mientras los lobos se retiran para ponerse algo de ropa los nuevos vampiros se van acomodando en el extremo opuesto de la puerta por la que tienen que aparecer los lobos, y cuando digo ellos en realidad me refiero a nosotros ya que como si fuera lo más normal del mundo en su camino Garret me ha tomado por la cintura y ante el asombro de mi padre me ha situado entre el y Pedro con una pose bastante protectora...

lo unico que puedo hacer ademas de suspirar es aguantarme, otro vampiro protector, aunque en este caso en concrento quizas por la naturalidad con lo que lo ha hecho no me siento tan mal como cuando Edward lo hacia...

volviendo al presente, miro a Jasper suplicando ayuda, no solo porque mi padre parece una cafetera a punto de estallar, sino porque me jugaria cualquier cosa a que cuando Jacob entre y vea la escena superara con creeces a mi padre...

alaaaa! mira que soy lista, menos mal que Jazz ya estaba en ello y hemos evitado otra catastrofe. Forzando, o fingiendo que lo hago, aparto a Garret para dar un paso adelante, no me engaño y se que podria mantenerme ahí si quisiera, pero para mi sorpresa me deja enfrentar esto a mi manera, defintivamente, nada que ver con Edward: Jake, papa... y el resto – miro casi suplicando a Sam y el resto- como os ha dicho Jazz, son sus hermanos y el- solo señalo aguantandome la ganas de unir mi mano a la suya- es Garret. Justo antes de que llegarais hemos descubierto que es un poco asi como mi imprimación...- se que me estoy enrollando un poco y trato de aclaralo- bueno o más bien yo soy su imprimacion, yo siento la atraccion pero hasta que no sea vampiro no sera tan intenso como lo ha sentido él. Jazz os puede asegurar que lo que estoy diciendo no es un cuento chino, lo mismo paso para el resto de las parejas...

con esta explicacion, y ante el asombro de los lobos que hacen lo posible por asimilar la noticia, bueno, y mi padre con ellos, quedamos unos minutos en silencio. Al final es Sam quien parece recuperarse de la impresion, y se vuelve a Carlise

no tenia idea de que los vampiros tambien sintieran la imprimacion, doc?

Carlise, parece meditarlo unos segundo: en realidad Sam, no es exactamente igual que una imprimacion, es mas como encontrar nuestra alma gemela, nuestra pareja de vida. Jazz no tiene con que compararlo, salvo que este presente durante alguna imprimación, pero el resultado es el mismo, por si no os habiais dado cuenta, estamos en el lio en el que estamos porque Victoria quiere vengar la perdida de su compañero... no somos muchos los que tenemos la suerte de encontrar a nuestra pareja, pero como vosotros, una vez que ocurre es para siempre...ciertamente se puede sobrevivir a la perdida de ella, pero los pocos casos que conozco incluido uno de los Volturi demuestran que uno nunca se recupera de algo asi...

por buena que sea la explicacion a Jake esta claro que no le sirve de mucho: y él, él... por qué ha tenido ese que elegir a Bella? Que pasa con los vampiros? Y Edward?...

-Jake, JAKE – veo como se esta acelerando y cabreando tanto que esta empezando a temblar, por lo que mi ultimo grito va a compañado de otro de Sam- calmate... se que no te gusta y me conoces lo suficiente para saber que si pudiera ahorrarte pasar por esto lo haria– esta vez no niego lo que me apetece y tomo la mano de Garret, a la vez que me giro hacia mi padre- no hemos elegido esto, pero es real. Cuando han estado a punto de pelearse estaba horrorizada, tenia miedo de todo lo que podia ir mal, pero sobre todo y lo siento Jake, porque sabes que eres mi hermano en todo menos en la sangre, no habria soportado que algo le pasara a Garret...

Garret me da un suave apreton mientras tan bajo como puede, intentando hacerlo mio aunque obviamente todos los presentes puedan oirlo: sabes, soy un pelin mas resistente que tu, y no habria pasado nada. No he esperado casi tres siglos para encontrarte para perderte a continuación...

como si eso fuera su frase de introducción se vuleve hacia la sala: y hablando de ello, entiendo que hay una larga historia que me va a encantar conocer, vamos, no veo el momento en el que me hablais de eso de Edward, en serio – aunque eso me da un escalofrio, el tono que emplea y su actitud me gusta, espero que sea siempre así, me gusta ese punto socarron...- , pero ahora mismo no es el momento. Hace un rato nos estabias informando del plan para proteger a Bella, se que seguramente ni por ser vampiro, ni por estar ahora de pie junto a ella – se esta dirigiendo a los lobos- estoy en vuestro ranking de favoritos, pero ahora mismo eso no me importa. Han dicho que estais aquí para ayudar y proteger a Bella y su padre, eso es suficiente para mi. Estamos en el mismo barco. Es momento de planear que hacemos, pase lo que pase tenemos que ganar, luego podemos tener toda la eternidad para discutir entre nosotros

esta vez es Charlie quien toma la palabra: supongo que es un principio. Me da igual que seas inomortal o no, no me gusta todo esto del emparejamiento con mi hija, y si te pasas de la raya con ella te juro que me las pagaras... pero tienes razon de que ahora lo mas importante aquí es asegurar un futuro, para mi hija y para todos...

a la vez que el se gira hacia Jacob por si tiene algo que añadir o si está de acuerdo con sus palabras todos seguimos su movimiento esperando el veredicto: vale, vale... si Charlie puede soportarlo supongo que yo tambien y siempre puedo ayudarte a darle su merecido si es necesario- con lo que tiene a mi padre asintiendo- asi que vamos a ver que hay que hacer a continuacion

ahi parece que todos nos quedamos pillados por un momento... a mi mente solo viene el tema de mi transformacion, no se como andarán el resto...claro que viendo que nadie mueve ficha...creo que todos estamos igual, o nadie se atreve a decirlo. Vuelve a ser Charlie quien como zona neutral saca el tema: bueno, creo que lo primero que hay que hacer de acuerdo a la apretada agenda es tratar la transformacion de mi hija – si el tono empleado no fuera suficiente indicacion de como le hacia sentir el tema, la mueca con la que termina no deja lugar a duda. Mueca que se reproduce en los lobos obviamente...

Peter que hasta ahora no habia abierto la boca decide aprovechar esa entrada: si, acerca de ello, todo lo que sabemos es que estamos aquí para ayudar, pero no habeis llegado a decirnos si teniaias algo ya en mente

la verdad que es algo que tambien me llena de curiosidad, a fin de cuentas, estamos hablando de acabar con mi vida... asi que le imitio y me centro en Carlise: la verdad que lo unico que habiamos discutido era la posibildiad de inyectarle el veneno, en parte por no romper el tratado – ahi mira con cierto aire culpable a los lobos- en parte por poder inyectarlo en varios puntos a la vez y acelerar en lo posible las horas de sufrimiento... y en parte por ahorrarle a Bella una serie de cicatrices- no me considero muy presumida, pero estoy agradecida porque hayan tenido eso en consideracion

Garret, quien sigue a mi lado con una de mis manos entre la suya, y la otra apoyada sobre mi cintura pregunta: puedo preguntar si habeis decidido de quien va a ser el veneno?

Todos parecen sopesar la pregunta, los vampiros un poco interrogandose entre ellos, y los lobos con una cierta aprension en sus caras, lo siento por ellos porque desde luego la conversación debe de astiarlos un rato, pero en este tema tengo mucho que decir asi que me aprovecho: bueno, en realidad, yo tenia una idea al respecto. Desde que ya me considero parte de la familia, queria aprovecharlo para hacerlo un poco mas oficial y pediros que todos me dierais parte de vuestro veneno...- realmente le habia dado bastante vueltas al asunto, y esperaba que todos se lo tomaran bien, pero tambien tenia mis dudas...- ah! Y por supuesto vosotros tambien- me giro hacia Peter y Charlote, pero sobre todo hacia Garret- cuento que habeis venido a ser parte de mi familia, y parte de mi.

Quedo de frente a Garret, pero noto la sonrisa de orgullo en Charlotte y Peter, mientras Garret me acaricia con la mano el rostro y responde: es por ello que preguntaba, te pertenezco por completo, y sera un honor para mi que parte de mi veneno este en ti.

Me tiemblan las rodillas...Seria el momento de besarlo, lo se y tengo que tirar de toda la fuerza de voluntad para no hacerlo, como imagino que tambien hace el, ayss, a ver cuando tenemos un momento a solas sin tener que ir sobre cascaras de huevo con todos presentes.

Alice aparece a continuacion a mi lado dando saltitos: me encanta esa idea Bella, cuenta con todos!

Emmet que lleva todo el rato tranquilo y con una sonrisa que vale un millon: sis, no va a haber forma de que te libres jamas de mi!- y poniendose un poco mas serio- y en cuanto a la transformacion en si, quisiera proponer trasladarnos a un arroyo o a algo, seguro que no puede hacer mucho contra la sensacion de quemarse que se tiene durante esos tres dias, pero es probable que pueda ser un poco de alivio, es lo que mas vividamente recuerdo de ese periodo, querer sumergirme en un pozo helado. Creo que mientras todavia respires nos podriamos turnar para sostenerte, no sera problema para ninguno

mientras que todos van asimilando la noticia mas o menos, Sam hace su aportacion: creo que si necesitamos un lugar apartado y el tema del agua puede ser de ayuda de alguna forma conozco el sitio ideal. Es una cascada al norte de la reserva, ahora mismo supongo que estara mayormente helada por lo que nadie se pierde por ahi y al ser una zona medio escondidad sera facil de controlar – supongo que quiere decir que sera más facil evitar que escape a llevar a cabo mi primera masacre... pero le agradezco que sea tan politicamente correcto- sigue sin hacerme ni pizca de gracia, pero si vosotros podeis estar listos creo que deberiamos ir mañana y acabar con este asunto cuanto antes.  
Asi de acuerdo a lo que hemos hablado podeis iniciar el viaje cuanto antes. Por lo que habeis dicho, toda ayuda sera bienvenida.

Carlise que vuelve a ser el respresentate asiente y Sam continua: os guiaremos hasta ahi, no importa que este dentro de la reserva, tendreis permiso para estar ahi. Ademas, creo que seria bueno que alguno de nosotros estemos presentes, podemos hacer turnos y asi estar todo el tiempo al corriente de lo que esta pasando

Carlise: te agradezco mucho por todo, pero creo que cuando la transforamcion vaya a terminar sera mejor que solo estemos vampiros por ahi, no sabemos como puede reaccionar Bella, y solo con vuestro olor puede reconoceros como enemigos y perjudicarla mas que ayudarla

aunque sus palabras tengan sentido, y veo que Sam esta llegando a un acuerdo con ello algo me dice que realmente no es necesario: esto... perdon, y gracias a los dos por todo lo que estais cuidando para mi transformacion, pero lo cierto es que, aunque sea a una relativa distancia y siempre que prometais que si me convierto en un engendro del diablo saldreis por pies en vez de enfrentarme, si que me gustaria que estuvierais presente. Por lo que habeis dicho vuestros olores son horribles unos para otros, pero no se, es posible que si lo huelo desde el primer momento desarrolle algun tipo de tolerancia...- termino con un encogimiento de hombros y mirando a Jake, quien por la sonrisa que asoma a sus labios entiende que estoy tratando de decir... de forma relamente espesa y sin sentido...cualquier posibilidad por remota que sea de seguir unidos esta bien conmigo

-estare ahi. Prometimos que esto no iba a separarnos... solo prometeme que si tienes que comerte a un lobo sea a Paul porfa!- solo Sam por parte de los lobos no parece tan feliz por la broma, el resto no dudan en sonreir de oreja a oreja

Y asi con una risa damos por zanjado ese tema, al menos hasta que los lobos se vayan, no nos interesa cargar mucho el ambiente... y eso es justo a tiempo para que podamos oir uno de los estomagos de los chicos rugir como una tormenta, lo que Esme interpreta como la señal para ponerse con la cena y una vez mas superarse. Ademas, contando con la presencia de los lobos, acabar con todo lo que haya en la mesa va a ser pan comido!

cuando se marchan los lobos volvemos a tratar el tema, despues de pensarlo durante un poco decidimos que intentare mañana que es domingo quedar para hacer algo divertido con Angela y Ben, y Mike y Jesica si se animan. Aprovechare para decirles que voy a adelantar las vacaciones, le echaremos la culpa a la loca de mi madre y sus extraños planes para justificar también que abandone la ciudad...  
y eso nos lleva a mi madre...que hacer con ella... la llamo, le contamos alguna historia?, nos inventamos un viaje?, lo dejamos todo como esta y nos preocupamos cuando se aproxime la graduacion para la cual igual quiere venir? Uff, necesito consejo de chicas y mucho chocolate, y por suerte para ello cuento con mis dos increibles hermanas que me secuestran a la recamara de Alice para una improvisada fiesta de pijamas.

Como no, en cuanto los lobos han salido de la ecuacion Alice a vuelto a tener visiones, asi que antes de que pueda plantear nada ya esta propiendo alterantivas, pero por el bien de todos la freno y me vuelvo hacia Rose: necesito saber que hacer con mi madre, y en cuanto eso este solucionado...- noto como me entran calores y supongo que estare luciendo completamente roja-... quisiera poder llegar a tener aunque solo sea una conversacion privada con Garret ...las estoy mirando en busca de ayuda, apoyo moral y complicidad para evitar a mi padre y el resto de la casa por algun rato, y esta claro por la cara que estan poniendo que la idea les encanta y ya estan tramando como llevarlo a cabo.

Al final, tras plantear alternativas y un rapido sondeo de Alice en el resultado, llego a la conclusion de hacer una llamada tan normal como sea posible a mi madre, anunciarle que entre los planes de vacaciones esta irme de viaje con los Cullen, y dejar para un futuro del que prefiero no preocuparme ahora mismo el tener que dar mas explicaciones.

Después de arreglar ese punto hago una llamada rápida a Angela y quedo con ella para pasarme por su casa después del almuerzo. Ella se ocupa de avisar a los chicos y por ultimo me quedo mirando a Alice imagino que con todas mis dudas y preguntas reflejándose en mi

\- muy bien, ahora que ya esta todo arreglado te voy a preparar un baño relajante y te iras a descansar – me gustaría casi interrumpirle, la verdad, tengo bastantes ganas de poder estar un rato con Garret y no me importaría dejar el sueño para mas tarde, pero no me deja ni empezar a protestar- no te molestes Bella, no esta aquí

que? Por que? Se que no he llegado a decirlo en voz alta y sin embargo me vuelvo a Rose esperando que lo refute. En su contra me la encuentro con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara muy parecida a la de Alice,lo que no me hace ni pizca gracia

venga venga, no seas reina del drama. Los chicos se lo han llevado a dar un paseo y tener charla de chicos

-QUE!-y esta vez si que vocalizo mi asombro- que, Que?! - y como si fuera una chiquilla de cinco años lo siguiente que se me ocurre es – y si los chicos se han ido, donde esta Charlotte?

Como si fuera una llamada pocos segundos mas tardes aparece la cabeza rubia de la recién mencionada seguida de Esme: hola! Alguien pregunta por mi?

-dicen que los chicos se han llevado a Garret para una charla de tios...- como esta asintiendo como si fuera lo mas obvio sigo...- yo solo me preguntaba donde estabas tu mientras.

-Bueno, en realidad estaba con Esme poniéndonos al día y dándoos un poco de intimidad

-si ya... como si eso fuera posible viviendo entre vampiros- supongo que no se esperaba esa respuesta y le hace gracia porque de pronto su sonrisa me sorprende por unos segundos, a veces me olvido que soy un bicho raro por ver tan normal vivir rodeada de vampiros que me olvido de lo extraño que en realidad debe ser

\- si bueno, imagino que sabes a lo que me refiero. Y en cuanto a tu espanto, y por si no te habías dado cuenta todavía, eres a todos los efectos la hija y hermana de nuestros maridos, no hay forma de que estén dejando a ningún tio cerca tuyo, no importa cuanto hace que lo consideremos uno mas de nosotros, sin que se le lea la cartilla...- glups! Ahi, con ese tono que emplea al final esta el soldado del sur del que he oido hablar, tipo como cuando Jazz ha puesto a todos en sus sitio... y sinceramente, lo siento terriblemente por Garret, espero que sea cierto lo que ha dicho de que me pertenece, por cursi que sea, y no salga huyendo del país

Bella!- es Alice la que casi hace que se me salga el corazón del pecho. Me giro rápidamente hacia ella- deja de imaginar cualquier terrible escenario. Todos queremos a Garret y aceptamos lo que ocurre, de lo contrario, lobos o no presentes ya lo habríamos corrido de casa. Así que ahora a seguir con el plan, baño y sueño, y mañana por la mañana os dejaremos tranquilos. Podemos aprovechar la mañana para ir a cazar- por ser la que mas cerca tengo es por quien empiezo el abrazo al cual le siguen todas las demás mientras sale disparada al baño para prepararme lo que se puede considerar casi un spa. Y esta vez Charlotte esta incluida en el abrazo, bastante torpe porque es probablemente la primera vez que una potencial comida se acerca tanto a ella voluntariamente, pero no por ello carece de sentimiento. Sintiéndome querida y protegida me voy hacia el baño justo a tiempo para recordar algo y volverme:cuando decís que los chicos se han ido...que pasa con mi padre?

"Esme sonriente me contesta: descuida, Sin duda le encantaría formar parte de ese chat, pero esta con Carlise, quien ha delegado totalmente en Jasper. Le ha preguntado por su historia, así que van a estar encerrados un buen rato en su despacho – sonrió ante la imagen de mi padre frente a Carlise poniéndose al día de los últimos trescientos años...


	25. Chapter 25

finalmente llega mi rato a solas con Garret después del desayuno. Sospecho que han debido de poner al dia a Charlie con la charla de anoche, porque aunque no parecía del todo conforme, al final se ha ido a al Push a pescar y tratar de limar asperezas con Harry y Billy... no es que le envidie mucho el dia, y poco tiene que ver con que no me guste pescar... menos mal que esto no tiene vuelta atrás y esta noche iremos adelante con el cambio

Igual que Charlie el resto abandonan la casa dejándonos a nosotros, uno frente al otro en la mesa de la cocina donde acabo de terminar mi café, el cual sigo teniendo entre las manos por tener algo que hacer con ellas. Estamos un poco torpes, pero estar ahí juntos solo hace que vibre mas fuerte la conexión que compartimos, así que estoy lejos de sentirme incomoda. Al final, y en parte guiada por la curiosidad no me resisto a sacar el tema: así que ayer tuviste una charla interesante...- los dos estamos sonriendo de oreja a oreja, lo que me hace suponer que no fue tan mal después de todo

\- si, se puede decir que fue interesante -mientras empieza a hablar estira sus manos para tomar las mías haciendo que un millón de mariposas recorran mi cuerpo, se siente tan bien, tan reconfortante...- se que hay muchas cosas que debemos contarnos, y siento si en algún momento parece que no me importa, es solo que desde que dijisteis que la transformación estaba en el orden del día se que vamos a tener la eternidad para ponernos al tanto. Ahora mismo solo puedo esperar y desear el momento de poder tenerte entre mis brazos sin temor a destrozarte. En serio, no te imaginas lo que me esta costando mantenerme separado de ti

lo tomo como el pie de mi escena y sin soltar nuestras manos me pongo de pie para rodear la mesa: por favor,si se vuelve muy incomodo avísame y lo dejare, pero realmente, no quiero esperar a ser un vampiro para hacer esto, según dicen todos sobre todo el primer año voy a tener un único deseo constante de sangre, así que...- no termino la frase porque sin palabras me esta diciendo que lo entiende a la vez que me esta permitiendo acercarme a el. Una de mis manos se ha ido a su cara. Y mientras acaricio esa fría mejilla me voy inclinando suavemente para besarle. Teniendo en cuenta que mi única experiencia también se comparaba con un vampiro podía haber dicho que era mas de lo mismo... pero todo lo contrario. Besarle fue como sentir fuegos artificiales en la piel, y fue aun mejor cuando en vez de salir disparado al lado opuesto de la habitación fui correspondida, supongo que no sin esfuerzo. Empezó siendo suave,tentativo,para pasara ser totalmente expeditivo y pasional. Al punto que empece a caerme por falta de oxigeno...tonta de mi. Aunque claro, Garret no podía borrar la sonrisa de superioridad que tenia por casi hacerme desmayar. Lo bueno de todo es que para evitar que cayera me estaba rodeando con sus brazos sin dejar ningún espacio entre nosotros.

Empieza a darme besos por la sien y la mejilla mientras me recupero, claro que casi vuelvo a dejar de respirar cuando con su tentadora voz me susurra junto a la mejilla- umm... no puedo esperar a ver que ocurre cuando no tengamos que controlarnos...- un escalofrío recorre mi espalda! Se siente tan bien, tan correcto... cuan inmaduros o ingenuos podíamos ser Edward y yo para asumir que el sacrificio de alejarnos era en realidad amor...estábamos tan equivocados que una pequeña parte de mi consciencia quiere llorar y la otra esta dando gracias a todo el universo porque las cosas ser resolvieran así

Estamos un rato mas así, hasta que me temo que llegamos al limite de lo aceptablemente seguro para mi, lo imagino porque es Garret quien nos va separando mero no antes de que pueda notar junto a mi pierna como le estoy afectando...vuelvo a estar sentada esta vez sobre la mesa de la cocina con el frente a mi sujetándome las manos a mis costados

\- por suerte en tres días no tendremos que detenernos, no necesitaras aire, y no podre romperte si me pierdo el control...-lo dice intentando aligerar el ambiente, no se lo cerca que hemos podido estar... pero en realidad no lo necesita. Es la primera vez que alguien me demuestra que me necesita tanto físicamente, e incluso yo y mi inexistente sentido de auto-supervivencia se que hemos estado rozando el limite.

\- estoy deseando que llegue ese momento – en ese momento justo me doy cuenta que solo tres días, que según todos me han dicho, serán los tres dias mas horribles de mi vida me separan de estar juntos para siempre, y algo debe reflejar mi rostro porque es la primera vez que veo a Garret serio y con cara de preocupación: que ocurre? Estas bien?... te estas arrepintiendo de la decisión...

\- no no, eso no – trato de tranquilizarlo- es solo que acabo de darme cuenta que los próximos tres días van a ser según todos los mas dolorosos de mi vida...y me da un poco de miedo la verdad. Es cierto que ser vampiro es lo que quiero, nunca he sentido que encajara mucho entre los humanos, solo entre los Cullen me he sentido yo misma, y ahora encima estas tú, que haces que todo vaya a merecer la pena... pero no puedo evitar una cierta aprensión

-no te voy a engañar y decir que no tienes de que preocuparte, porque claramente ya te lo han contado. Durante la transformación sientes que todo tu cuerpo esta en llamas y solo puedes centrarte en el deseo de que todo acabe... por otro lado, creo que la idea de inyectarte el veneno, al poder hacerlo en varios puntos a la vez puede que acelere el proceso, y también espero que aunque solo sea un poco, la idea de Emmet de meterte en agua helada pueda proporcionarte un cierto alivio...haría cualquier cosa por poder evitarte ese mal trago

-gracias... al menos se que vas a estar ahí cuando acabe, eso puede ser otro pensamiento en el que concentrarme

\- eso me encantaría... - veo que algo le preocupa, ya que aunque solo ha sido un flash, algo a ensombrecido su mirada

-que te preocupa? Hay algo mas que tenga que saber o temer? - eso ultimo me sale con una especie de mueca lo noto

-no, no es acerca de tu transformación, bueno, solo en parte...es acerca de ...- parece que no sepa como continuar, por lo que le animo con un apretón de nuestras manos que probablemente ni sienta- veras.. cuando dijiste que querías que todos diéramos veneno para tu cambio – empiezo a temer que no quiera que el resto participen cosa que me dolería, hasta que sigue...- … y después de la conversación de ayer con los chicos donde Jazz me puso al corriente de lo que has vivido con Edward – hace una mueca, dejando claro que la idea no le hace especialmente feliz, idea con la que hace tiempo que yo también simpatizo- ...imagino que no, porque va a ser esta tarde, así que es imposible – empieza a preocuparme que esto vaya a algún sitio o que solo este divagando- pero... te habría gustado que Edward estuviera aquí para ofrecer también su veneno?

Que! Acaba de dejarme kao. Delante mio tengo a un vampiro puede que mas viejo que Carlise, que me ha robado el corazón, que me acaba de demostrar en ese beso de antes solo un atisbo de lo que promete ser el paraíso, dudando de mis sentimientos por mi ex... la verdad que si no estuviera alucinando estaría por los suelos

con una mano le acaricio la mejilla mientras lo acerco un poco a mi, lo miro con toda atención para que lo que le diga le disipe cualquier duda: cariño, solo después de conocerte se que por mucho que pensara estar enamorada de Edward era solo un espejismo de lo que es sentir el amor. Si, Edward siempre sera una parte de mi vida por la historia que hemos tenido en común, y porque el me ha traído hasta aquí, pero teniendo en cuenta que se marcho porque me quería negar lo único que yo le pedí, te garantizo que ni aunque fuera factible pediría por su veneno. Dicho esto, también te diré que egoístamente, y pensando solo en este momento, en este presente, te pediría que solo tu me transformaras, tontamente, para reforzar el vinculo que ya nos une, y porque tu tendrás dudas por Edward, pero yo no quiero ni pensar en todas las mujeres que hayan podido pasar por tu vida – hace una mueca, y creo que esta dispuesto a decirme que no me preocupe, pero le tapo la boca con mi mano- no pienso ir por ese camino ahora, así que sigamos donde estaba... Ahora, en este momento, se que pudiendo elegir, en un futuro seguramente me arrepentiría de no habérselo pedido a toda la familia. Tengo la oportunidad que ninguno de vosotros tuvo de elegir esta vida, y encima en una gran familia, no aquelarre...quiero hacerlo tan oficial como sea posible. Ya le había estado dando vueltas antes de conoceros. Se que me voy a despedir de mis padres, aunque tenga a Charlie por unos pocos años mas, llegara el momento en que lo pierda, así que quiero que cuando nos tomemos nuestro tiempo para nosotros sepa y sienta que tengo una familia esperándonos, una familia a la que regresar.

-gracias- antes de que pueda seguir me ha envuelto entre sus brazos y me da las gracias mientras me mece con toda dulzura

-por que?

-porque no sabia cuanto deseaba un hogar hasta ahora mismo. Porque no sabia cuanto te necesitaba en mi vida. Tu sola podrías ser mi mundo, y ademas me traes una familia. Gracias...

* * *

así, sin decir mas, nos trasladamos al sofá donde pasa el tiempo hasta que el resto empiezan a estar de vuelta


	26. Chapter 26

la tarde pasa en un segundo en casa de Angela, donde también han acudido Ben y Mike. Previamente he llamado a Renee para contarle los planes de adelantar las vacaciones para poder irme con Rose y Alice a Paris. Por supuesto he prometido mantenerla al día siempre que tenga cobertura, lo que se va a traducir en textos que Alice o Rose se ocuparan de enviar. Tras hablar de todo y de nada le he pasado con Charlie quien ha terminado de tranquilizarle sobre el viaje. Decirle adiós ha sido bastante agridulce, pero asi tiene que ser. Con los chicos vemos una película, nos ponemos al día y les cuento mis planes para adelantar las vacaciones e ir a visitar a mi madre. Evidentemente todos me envidian y alucinan un poco con que mi padre vaya a firmar el justificante para mi ausencia, así que acaba siendo una gran tarde y aunque no pueda despedirme oficialmente de ellos, al menos si que puedo dar este pequeño cierre, cargado de promesas de enviar fotos de la soleada florida... que nunca llegaran.

Para volver a casa son Alice y Rose quienes vienen a recogerme, nuestro ultimo rato a solas antes de que el show de esta noche comience. Algo hay de especial en este momento, que incluso la dinamita pura que es Alice parece inusualmente tranquila y relajada: todo va a salir bien Bella – la miro con la esperanza de que haya podido ver algo – no, no puedo verlo, menos desde que pediste que los lobos estuvieran presente, pero puedo sentirlo. Primero vamos a transformarte, y después vamos a encontrar el modo de que toda esta locura acabe bien. Tengo grandes planes para el futuro, y nadie me va a arrebatar mis visiones de nosotras juntas de compras por el mundo

le sonrió, con una sonrisa un poco tensa, me entusiasma su determinación... pero amenazarme con llevarme de compras a lo largo del mundo no ayuda precisamente

-Alice... relajate, creo que la estas poniendo mas nerviosa – ante las palabras de Rose Alice se vuelve para poder escrutarme mejor, por lo que se percata mas de mi falsa sonrisa

-tonta Bella... sabes que vas a disfrutarlo, te he visto sonriendo a mi lado siendo un vampiro y vistiendo a la ultima, asi que no tiene fin que discutamos

ahora si que estamos sonriendo sinceramente tanto Rose y yo mientras intercambiamos miradas por el retrovisor, esta chica no va a cambiar nunca!

de bastante buen humor entramos en casa para encontrarnos a todos en el salon. Comienza oficialmente una larga noche... tenia tantas ganas por estar con Garret un rato a solas que solo ahora me doy cuenta de que esta mañana ha sido la ultima vez que me he despertado...se siente raro. Pero no es momento de pensar en eso, prefiero centrarme en lo que esta por venir.

Mi padre que estaba hablando con Jazz y Pedro viene hacia mi. La verdad que no me sorprendo cuando me abraza, últimamente hemos mejorado notablemente en nuestra comunicación y en nuestras muestras de afecto, y por si eso no fuera suficiente, tenemos que disfrutar de nuestros últimos momentos... pues por bien que vaya todo no podre tocarlo sin miedo a dañarlo por mucho mucho tiempo

\- te estaba esperando. Parece que los Cullen lo tienen todo ya preparado. Sam y Jake vendrán dentro de un rato para guiarnos al lugar que dijeron

elevo una ceja, porque no imaginaba que mi padre iba a acompañarnos hasta ahí la verdad

-lo he estado hablando con Jasper, no parece entusiasmado con que vaya a estar presente, pero ha reconocido que no hay ningún riesgo para mi al principio, así que mientras sea posible quiero estar a tu lado. No podre hacer mucho por aliviarte el sufrimiento, pero voy a estar ahí recordándote toda tu vida, para que no se te olvide como me comentan que les pasa a muchos- le miro tratando de hacerle saber cuanto significan sus palabras para mi. No se que he hecho para merecer tanto amor... se que le gustaria hacer mas, y si me quedaran dudas, sus palabras con un ligero tinte de dolor en ellas terminan de disipiarlas- Es lo único que voy a poder hacer, luego solo podre estar sentado aguardando noticias de que toda vaya bien

entiendo como se siente, recuerdo lo que es estar sentado esperando saber sin nada que poder hacer, ademas, separarme de el es el único punto negro de toda esta historia, asi que saber que va a estar a mi lado hasta el ultimo momento posible me deja mas tranquila. Asiento y soy yo quien lo abraza a el, con todas mis fuerzas:te quiero papa

-y yo a ti pequeña- acompaña sus palabras con un beso sobre la sien que se siente fenomenal.

Casi sin darme cuenta el tiempo ha pasado y nos estamos dirigiendo a lo profundo del bosque. Estos van a ser los últimos momentos en que sin ninguna duda sienta a Jake como mi hermano, mi esperanza es que nada cambie después, pero... por ello es el quien me lleva en brazos, Garret no ha dicho nada cosa que le agradezco muchisimo, mientras Sam se ocupa de mi padre, a fin de cuentas,una de las ventajas de la zona es que estamos en territorio no apto para humanos.

durante todo el camino no decimos nada. Se que si fuera una persona normal le estaría haciendo daño de tan fuerte como me estoy abrazando a él, pero no protesta y me aprieta con tanta fuerza como es posible sin romperme. Por ello no termino de estar del todo feliz cuando llegamos a nuestro destino y tengo que echar pie a tierra. Aun así, antes de dejarme ir me sostiene un poco mas, frente con frente...con tantas cosas diciéndose en silencio y la promesa a la que me aferro... quédate y no te transformes... quédate aquí cuando me transforme... siempre estaré aquí para ti... siempre estaré aquí para ti...

me vuelvo hacia el resto y asiento, pues no hallo las palabras. Carlise comienza a prepararse y le veo sacar un par de jeringas enormes que deberían asustarme, pero estoy tan nerviosa, exaltada, feliz, y extraña en mi propia piel que no se ni lo que siento. A mi lado están Garret apretándome la mano y dándome ánimos, y al otro lado mi padre, aprentandome la mano y calculando si seria capaz de salir de aquí corriendo y arrastrándome con el. El resto de la familia nos rodea también nerviosos pero transmitiendo confianza, se que están felices y seguros de que voy a ser uno de ellos. Detrás mio no necesito volverme para sentir a Jake y Sam que supongo que están viviendo esto con bastante aprensión, y con esfuerzo para no interferir

-vamos a ello- me quito el abrigo y chándal que llevaba para quedarme en unos sencillos pantalones cortos y camiseta de tirantes que me tienen inmediatamente tiritando. Por un momento pienso que si no se dan priesa voy a volverme azul, pero enseguida me doy cuenta que en cuanto me inyecten el veneno sentiré justo lo opuesto, y que en unos días jamas volveré a tener esta sensación... solo por unos segundos me permito disfrutar del frio... Carlise esta a mi lado junto con Rose, supongo que por aquello de que ella también tiene el titulo de medico, ambos portando sendas jeringas que antes de darme cuenta, y probablemente por el frio que tengo ni siento que las introducen en mis brazos, para solo unos segundos mas tarde seguir mis piernas cuello... me imagino por un momento como un colador, pues estan aprovechando todos los puntos que favorezcan el flujo de sangre...

tan pronto como han empezado han terminado y estoy empezando a sentir el horrible calor que por un momento me transporta de nuevo a aquel horrible salon de baile con James. Sin ser consciente debo de empezar a agitarme y estremecerme porque rápidamente mi padre y Garret me abrazan mientas los dos tratan de consolarme, pero no puedo hacerles caso, duele y quema demasiado, aggg es horrible...

sospecho que solo han pasado segundos, solo soy consciente del intenso calor y dolor, me tumban en el suelo, y de pronto alguien esta gritando... soy yo, soy yo quien esta gritando, que alguien lo pare por favor, duele, duele mucho, que pareeee... una voz, una voz suena mas fuerte que todo y consigo centrarme en Garret que me esta sujetando la cabeza para que me enfoque en el

-Bella amor mio, tienes que luchar, se que duele, vamos a meterte en el agua, pero pro favor cariño, tienes que tratar de controlarte, tu poder esta escapando de ti- casi no entiendo sus palabras, pero no tiene sentido, poder, escapar de mi... trato de centrarme, todos están hablando, y de lo poco que consigo enterarme aun tiene menos sentido, dicen que el suelo esta temblando por mi culpa...y luego oigo a mi padre y Jake

-convertidme!

-Que!¿que estas diciendo Charlie, es que te has vuelto loco?

-no puedo dejarla así, es mi pequeña, esta sufriendo y no puedo hacer nada, y vosotros tampoco mucho

-Y crees que así la vas a ayudar... es que todos habéis perdido el juicio?!

Creo que ahora es Sam: Charlie no puedes estar hablando en serio, tu no puedes querer esto, dimos permiso para transformar a Bella y ni siquiera hay mas veneno...

\- Sam, el dia que tengas hijos vuelve aquí y me das tu opinión del asunto, hasta ese entonces tu y el resto os calláis. No voy a dejar a Bella, se que podemos pasar por esto juntos y salir bien, no la he recuperado para perderle así, me niego, tu Garret, y vosotros Peter y Charlotte, venid ahora mismo y morderme, me importa un bledo las cicatrices y vosotros no firmasteis ningún tratado, y vosotros no os vais a meter en esto – estoy tan consumida por el dolor que solo cuando en el futuro piense en este momento seré capaz de entender todo este dialogo e imaginar a Charlie dirigiéndose a lobos y vampiros. En el momento actual considero un logro haber dejado de chillar

Estoy tratando de controlarme pienso en lo que recuerdo de la historia de Carlise, que el ni siquiera poda gritar como yo lo he hecho para no delatar su posición, no tenia a nadie cuidando de el... y trato de seguir su ejemplo, pero solo puedo desear que esto acabe, que todo termine cuando de pronto noto algo mas. Una mano que me aprieta con fuerza, supongo que no es la primera que me sujeta, ni siquiera es la única mano que si prestara atención habría notado tratando de confortarme, pero esta vez es distinto. Abro lo ojos, me concentro en ese cambio y de pronto me encuentro a mi padre, tumbado a mi lado, agitándose supongo que como yo y empiezo a entender lo que he oído antes, mi padre esta aquí conmigo, el también va a ser un vampiro. Me abrazo a el, le quiero con toda mi alma, me quiere tanto que esta dispuesto a pasar por este infierno por protegerme...


	27. Chapter 27

no se cuanto tiempo pasa y solo me doy cuenta de que nos están moviendo porque durante unos segundos, al sumergirme en el agua helada noto un cierto alivio, dura muy poco, y quizás es cierto que la piel no se sienta arder tanto como las entrañas, pero por desgracia la idea de mi querido Emmett no ha resulto gran cosa, casi me puedo imaginar el agua helada convirtiéndose en una fuente termal por nuestra culpa...duele tanto... y lo peor de todo es que he arrastrado a mi padre esto, seguimos sin soltarnos de las manos, es de lo único que logro ser perfectamente consciente. Se que el resto están, y que tratan de aliviar el sufrimiento, pero es solo el contacto con mi padre el que puedo identificar.

Empiezo a recordar momento de cuando era niña y volvía en verano y vivíamos juntos, incluso recuerdo a Jake como alguien de fondo junto a sus hermanas... sigo repasando recuerdos, algunos de ellos mucho mas recientes, como el ataque de Victoria que nos ha conducido a esto...entonces es cuando lo noto. Algo dentro de mi, algo empieza a agitarse. De pronto muchas manos se tensan a mi lado, de eso también soy consciente, pero solo parte de mi se da cuenta de que debo estar convulsionando o algo, el resto de mi esta concentrado en eso que esta ahí dentro, eso que quiere salir, eso que quería proteger a mi padre de Victoria, eso que ahora me dice que puedo protegerlo de este dolor

hay gritos a mi alrededor, quieren que me calme, pero no lo entienden, debo seguir. Nadie va a sufrir, lo se, no esta vez, esta vez no quiero destruir, solo proteger, solo proteger... agggg, con un dolor aun mas intenso que la quemadura consigo que salga de mi interior, es una manta una malla que va a proteger a mi padre del dolor, solo tengo que cubrir su cuerpo... pero no termina de funcionar, sigue retorciéndose como yo... eso es, tengo que aislar los nervios, la base del cráneo, ahí están los receptores, los tetraplejicos no siente nada por su lesión ahí...funciona! funciona! noto como mi padre se relaja, su mano deja de retorcer la mía, lo he conseguido...

pero de pronto no oigo nada mas, o no! Trato de abrir lo ojos, no por favor, que no haya destrozado a nadie, pero esto sigue doliendo demasiado no puedo, tengo que concentrarme en la maya o lo perderé, no puedo abrir los ojos, debo concentrarme... un rato después, quien sabe si segundos minutos u horas, noto que de pronto el fuego se reduce, no es progresivo, es de golpe. Ademas esta vez no es solo una sensación predominante, esta vez solo esta ah mi padre. Solo están ahí sus manos sujetando las mías...o no... he perdido el control... he hecho daño a mi familia... no puede ser, no, no, no, abro los ojos... y me encuentro con todos ahí mirando con cara de asombro, que! Que esta pasando!

Garret: Bella,mi vida, que ha pasado, por qué de pronto habéis dejado de convulsionar?

Quiero contestarle pero no puedo perder la concentración, solo puedo mirarle y tratar de hacerle ver que todo esta en orden, ademas, yo tampoco se que esta pasando del todo, solo se que debo seguir, temo que si trato de explicarme voy a perderlo, por ello solo puedo buscar a mi padre... en su cara encuentro todas las respuestas, reconozco en su mirada mi mirada, a fin de cuentas... supongo que tiene sentido, no? si soy su hija, si yo puedo protegerlo a él, por que no iba a poder protegerme el también... si alguien podía hacerlo ese era Charlie, eh! Ha exigido que le muerdan para estar conmigo.

Solo puedo sonreirle, le quiero, le quiero muchísimo, y el me devuelve la sonrisa. Así mirándolo es mas sencillo mantener la concentración, incluso soy consciente de lo que están hablando el resto, aunque no podamos participar.

Jazz: Carlise, alguna vez habías visto u oído hablar de algo parecido?

Carlise: no, nunca... aunque nunca había oído de nadie que manifestara poderes antes de ser transformado, o que lo fuera por veneno de tantos vampiros, o que se transformaran a la vez padre e hijo... ademas es nuestra Bella...

Em: ahí tienes un punto – muy gracioso, esa la apunto!

Garret: entonces, ¿se supone que todo va bien?- noto la preocupación en su voz, que ganas de que esto acabe y disfrutar del tiempo con él- a la vista la transformación sigue teniendo lugar en los dos, pero esto es muy raro

Sam; ¿es algo que están haciendo el uno al otro? ¿Es algún tipo de protección familiar o algo así?

Jazz: no lo creo, de sus emociones te puedo decir que estaban sufriendo una barbaridad, pero a la vez había una gran preocupación del uno por el otro, ambos estaban intentando proteger al otro... creo que tiene que ser algún tipo de escudo, el primero en dejar de moverse a sido Charlie, ya sabíamos que Bella debería ser algún tipo de escudo, por su repulsión de Victoria, quizás a encontrado la forma de controlarlo, de aislar los cuerpos de alguna forma... sin embargo, no es solo Bella la que esta concentrada, Charlie también esta haciendo un gran esfuerzo...

Peter: bueno, sospecho que vamos a tener las respuestas antes que después, y que de todos modos, esto solo va a ser una ventaja mas para nosotros, así que podemos estar mas tranquilos de momento

Alice: ojala pudiera ver cuando esto va a terminar...

Jake: ¿sigues sin tener visiones?

Alice: sigo sin ver las cosas cuando estáis presentes, lo único que he visto en los últimos días es que Edward va a tener éxito yendo a visitar al clan irlandés para pedirles ayuda antes de que vuelva aquí...

Sam: hablando de eso, si esto esta controlado igual deberíais ir partiendo a buscar ayuda... no nos queda mucho tiempo

Esme: me gustaría estar presente cuando despierten...

Peter: no creo que tengamos que esperar mucho, esta claro que estos dos no van a parar de darnos sorpresas

Rose: tan pronto como despierten saldremos disparados. Emmet y yo acudiremos a los Delani, Carlise y Esme buscaran ayuda en el viejo continente.

Desconecto durante un rato... no se realmente por cuanto, en realidad parece que estemos en una especie de dimensión alternativa donde el tiempo no importa. Solo a medias me doy cuenta que nos sacan del agua, total, tampoco es que haga nada ya...entre prestar atención a mi alrededor y concentrarme en mi padre no se muy bien porque, quizás por miedo a perder mis recuerdos, vago por mi memoria, trato de hacer una revisión completa de todos los momentos que he vivido, desde los mas destacados como descubrir que los vampiros existen hasta sencillos destellos de cuando era muy muy pequeña y ya entonces tropezaba en un suelo liso...y de pronto retorno a la actualidad, de forma bastante brusca por cierto, ya que mi querido hermano Emmet parece estar bastante nervioso y me esta agitando

-Bella! Bella! ¿Me quieres hacer caso sis? Por favor...- supongo que entre su insistencia y sus zaranderos termino abriendo los ojos-... por fin!, escucha..

Carlise toma ahí la palabra, lo que me hace suponer que realmente deben de llevar un rato llamando mi atención si han dejado al final que Emmet se ocupe: Bella... sea lo que sea que estas o estáis haciendo tienes que detenerlo..-supongo que mi cara expresa lo que no me sale en voz alta:QUE?- escucha...escucha... la transformación esta durando menos de lo esperado y prácticamente estas transformada por completo, Charlie va un poco mas lento supongo que por ser menor la mezcla de venenos... pero el caso es que esto se esta terminando, y aunque se que duele tienes que dejar caer esta protección, si no, no puedes terminar de cambiar...

entiendo sus palabras, su significado, pero a pesar de que tiene sentido, saber que tengo que dejar de sostener esta protección... no logro ir mas allá solo a medias estoy escuchando como Esme y Rose también están tratando de convencer a mi padre

-Bella mi amor, tienes que soltar a Charlie, tenéis que separaros -ahora es Garret quien lleva todo el tiempo sosteniéndome entre sus brazos quien me habla al oído. Es el amor y ternura que transmite su tono el que consigue hacer que me decida a dejar ir a mi padre, y con un esfuerzo casi superior al que llevo rato haciendo nos separamos

tan rápido como pierdo el contacto vuelvo a convulsionar de dolor. Supongo que siendo totalmente sincera no es tan abrumador como antes, quizás porque en realidad tenían razón y no debe quedar mucho por convertir, pero aun así, me doy cuenta de que estoy gruñendo y puedo oír también a mi padre tratando de controlarse, lo que hace que casi me lance de nuevo a unir nuestras manos... claro, que para eso esta la familia, que tan pronto como nos hemos separado han puesto distancia entre nosotros, es lo que tiene que todos por aquí hayan vivido la experiencia supongo...

sin abrir los ojos, tampoco se muy bien por que, quizás porque así puedo concentrarme mejor en no perder el control, no tardo demasiado en notar que el dolor va disminuyendo. Todavía falta un rato largo hasta el momento en el que noto como mi corazón esta haciendo los últimos esfuerzos a la vez que oigo que todos se están organizando. Mandan alejar a los lobos mientras van tomando posiciones. Supongo que llega el momento de la verdad,... Que tan pronto como suene el ultimo latido se desatara el diablo de tazmania, allá vamos...

Es un silencio solo interrumpido por los espasmos de Charlie, todos somos capaces de oir como mi corazón se para...ya esta, ya termino...pero espera un momento... acabo de darme cuenta que hace un rato que no estoy respirando.

Estaba tan atenta que he dejado de respirar para oir mejor... y casi lo mas sorprendente, solo ahora me doy cuenta de que mi mente tira en mil direcciones en cuestión de milisegundos aunque lleve un rato compaginando el pensamiento en varios niveles... Quiero respirar y ver que pasa, abrir los ojos, ver a todos, sentir mi cuerpo, y sin embargo sigo quieta. Estoy recostada sobre Garret quien se ha negado a soltarme cuando Jazz le ha dicho que deberia dejarme espacio, claro que en ese momento yo me he aferrado a sus brazos que me rodeaban así que tampoco tenia mucha opción...

-Bella preciosa, se que estas ahí... se que vas a llevarte la impresión de tu vida, pero tienes que abrir lo ojos, respirar... puedes hacerlo poco a poco, estoy contigo mi vida, no tienes nada de que preocuparte

asiento, porque quiero que sepa que estoy con el, que soy consciente. Sigo su consejo, ir poco a poco, así que opto por abrir primero los ojos, muero de curiosidad de verlo todo. Y si! Casi muero pero de la impresión! cuanto color,luz, polvo, vida.. cuanto de todo! Golpeo a Garret sin querer al no poder evitar echar la cabeza atrás. Suerte supongo que estamos a prueba de todo, y en vez de romperle la nariz como habría ocurrido seguramente entre humanos oigo una risa tranquila. Me giro rapidamente siendo consciente de que en realidad he visualizado a toda mi familia, incluido a mi padre a solo unos metros mas allá, pero tengo que verle...

oh dios mio! Suerte que ya no tengo que respirar... doy gracias a todo el universo por mis nuevos sentidos que me hacen ver todavía con mayor claridad a mi amor, mi vida, mi todo... sus ojos, puedo ver hasta el fin del universo en ellos. Casi con reverencia acaricio su mejilla mientras el mueve una de las manos que no me ha soltado ni siquiera cuando me he dado la vuelta para atraer mi cara a la suya

solo se detiene en el ultimo momento, dejando que sea yo quien decida, dándome las riendas,que no dudo en tomar para cerrar la distancia que nos separa y besarle. Se que de fondo oigo a Jazz jadear, una parte de mi cerebro concluye que tiene que estar sintiendo el mismo torbellino que nosotros, pero el resto del cerebro junto con el resto del cuerpo esta concentrado en este beso. En este beso que podría durar toda la vida ya que no tengo que romperlo para tomar aire... este beso que ojala me condujera ahora mismo a una isla desierta con el amor de mi vida... pero claro, todo no puede ser perfecto, y no estoy segura si Emmett o Peter han comenzado a carraspear para llamar nuestra atención.


	28. Chapter 28

Al final, y porque Garret de alguna forma encuentra la fuerza de voluntad, tengo que volver al presente. Sin dejar de mirarnos me ayuda a ponerme de pie para que pueda volverme hacia la familia. Tan pronto como lo hago noto de nuevo miles de cosas a la vez. Los veo aun mas bellos que antes, con nuevos matices, mas nítidos, y aun así perfectos, veos sus expresiones de amor, dicha, felicidad, y en el caso de Jazz total sorpresa. Es por eso que me detengo viéndole, sin poder evitar fruncir un poco el ceño

\- no lo entiendo. ¿Como lo estas haciendo? Me estas bloqueando y no puedo sentirte, pero aun así veo que estas totalmente controlada - aun me confunde mas...hasta que asimilo lo que ha dicho

vaya... sorpresa! Hasta como vampiro soy rara...aunque antes de que pueda seguir adelante en mi auto complacencia Carlise encuentra una solución, que no tardare en echarle por tierra...

-que no la notes sera por su escudo, y su control quizás se debe a que todavía no ha respirado... Bella, va a ser una sock, pero debes tomar aire. Mejor si lo haces despacio...

ah! si, cierto, sabia que había olvidado algo... sigo su consejo y empiezo a tomar aire poco a poco. Lo primero en notar es el olor mas agradable que jamas he sentido, huele a mi hogar, huele a casa. Sin ser consciente de ello vuelvo a girarme hacia Garret, pues mi cuerpo reconoce que estoy oliendo a mi pareja. Profundizo en esta nueva sensación cerrando los ojos para poder concentrarme aun mas: te quiero, te quiero con toda mi alma- enrollo mis brazos a su cuello. Mientras Garret hunde su cabeza en mi cuello donde susurra: te quiero mas que nada en el mundo.

Esta vez no hay carraspeos, pero a pesar de que pueda parecer imposible, los vampiros a nuestro alrededor están dando muestras de perder la paciencia y aunque sean leves movimientos ahora yo también puedo notarlos. Por ello vuelvo donde estábamos y vuelvo a inspirar para ir mas allá.. noto los matices en el aire, hay tanta información... y de pronto llega algo mas. Un pequeño giro en el aire o algo me trae nuevos olores... puagg: pero que asco!- esta vez no solo mi rostro retorcido debe dar una pista, es que eso ultimo se me ha escapado en voz alta- ¿que narices es ese olor...?

todos se giran rápidamente en busca de la causa de mi malestar

Rose: supongo que deben ser los lobos... igual es mejor si se alejan...

no!- no tengo muy claro como se lo que se, pero...- no son ellos, ellos están mas lejos, es otro olor, no lo notáis, huele a salitre, a hierro... es tan fuerte

mientras que trato de encontrar las palabras para definirlo me doy cuenta que frente a mi tengo 8 vampiros cuyas caras van de la sorpresa y la preocupación a la carcajada que barrunto van a soltar el par de payasos

Carlise se adelanta a todos por suerte. Extiende sus brazos para tomar mis hombros. Me sonríe y transmite cuanto me quiere antes de hablar: Bella, eres el ser mas asombroso que he conocido. Eres preciosa, has demostrado ser ya uno de los vampiros mejor dotados y poderosos del mundo al poder controlar así tu poder durante la transformación. Y ahora ademas, das muestras de un inexplicable auto control como neofita. Pensaba que era porque no habías respirado, pero acabas de hacerlo. Y lo que te tenia que haber causado una terrible angustia, que es por lo que tantos de nosotros pierden completamente el control de recién nacidos, la sed y la necesidad de sangre, a ti lejos de llevarte a cometer masacres resulta que te repugna

-que!- se juntan por un lado las ganas que tengo de abrazarle, junto a toda la familia, y la necesidad de que se explique porque no tiene ningun sentido

Emmett sin poder disimular lo mucho que le esta divirtiendo la escena añade: sis! Eres una fuera de serie, eso que hueles y que te repugna viene siendo la sangre que todavía esta en circulación en Charlie, que debo reconocer que es ya mucho menos humana y que aun sin llegar a oler tan bien como la tuya, es sin duda de lo mejorcito que he olido jamas

-estas de broma!- su cara es un chiste ante mis palabras -no dirás en serio que eso que huelo es sangre!

-Bella -es Alice quien ya no aguanta mas y vuela a mis brazos. Tras abrazarnos mutuamente decide retomar el tema- todos sabemos que Emmet ama una buena broma, pero esta vez lo dice en serio. Lo que hueles es la sangre, y la cara que tenemos todos de flipados es porque eres sin duda el primer caso en el que un vampiro no siente atracción por ella

-Alice, no puedes estar hablando en serio. De verdad que no. me niego a tener que comer eso el resto de mi vida, pero si huele que apesta, es que estáis locos!

pero me da a mi que por la cara que ponen todos la loca soy yo... rara, rara, rara rara... ni siquiera en este mundo me libro...

todo la escena al final ha atraído a los lobos de regreso. Supongo que han estado escuchando todo, porque al menos Jake y Sam vienen en su forma humana y Jake no se lo piensa dos veces, no detiene su paso hasta llegar a mi y rodearme en uno de sus abrazos de oso

-Bella, estas preciosa,hueles fatal, pero estas preciosas y no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace que seas tan rematadamente peculiar

trato de sonar ofendida, pero en realidad no puedo disimular lo feliz que estoy al devolverle el abrazo: muy gracioso

ay!- suelto rápidamente para mirarlo y lo encuentro mirándome con cara a medio camino entre la risa y el enfado- vas a tener que controlar esa fuerza enana, estamos de tu parte recuerda, así que va a quedar muy mal en el informe si me partes la espalda

supongo que deberia sentirme culpable, pero acabo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, ahora soy superwoman!

al final, el resto de la familia parece haberse recuperado de las sorpresas porque con Esme a la cabeza que pide paso a Jake para poder abrazarme y darme la bienvenida a esta vida, termino recibiendo un abrazo de todos incluido de Sam, quien ademas de las palabras de amor que todos me han transmitido, se le nota especialmente feliz de comprobar que no me voy a volver un arma de destruccion masiva para la vecindad.

Mientras todo esto tiene lugar soy consciente de que aunque para un observador externo parece que todos hayamos estado pasando de Charlie, en realidad he sido consciente de todos sus gestos, espasmos y respiraciones desde que he despertado. Entiendo mejor conversaciones que habiamos tenido en las que trataban de explicarme porque fingir normalidad era tan aburrido para ellos, cuando tu mente puede estar en tantas cosas a la vez sin perder el hilo...y tal como ha dicho Pedro, no va a tardar mucho en unirse a nosotros

solo un rato más tarde...

-Estas bien?

-si

-no quiero seguir insistiendo -nooooooo ... para nada, solo llevamos así un buen rato,y si no fuera porque de verdad se que me quiere y no puede sentir lo mucho que me esta cargando, esto iba a terminar mal- pero deberías ir a cazar, eso calmara la garganta -se que llevo rato llevándome las manos a ella, realmente es muy molesta, pero la alternativa es repugnante

-Jazz, se que estas preocupado, y que lo haces por mi bien, pero no voy a ir a cazar, no pienso beber sangre. Es muy molesto, parece que alguien este pasando un papel de lija sobre la garganta, pero lo puedo aguantar, ya sabia que esto iba a estar pasando...

\- pero es que tienes que hacerlo. Es la única forma de que se te pase al menos un poco y dudo que vayas a ser la primer vampiro que no se alimenta de sangre

\- pues quizás si -respondo mientras Garret me esta tratando de dar ánimos, consolar y calmar abrazándome desde detrás, aunque noto o se que esta viviendo toda esta situació con curiosidad, empatia y una gran dosis de humor- porque estoy segura que si trato de bebersangre voy a ser también el primer vampiro en la historia que vomite! - ahí vuelvo a causar que Peter, Em y en parte Garret rompan y no puedan evitar reir, claro que la cara de pocos amigos de Jasper es más que suficiente para coartarles el rollo.

jazz que por momento esta perdiendo la paciencia trata de respirar hondo y calmarse: entonces cariño que propones. Vas a querer probar una cocacola y una hamburguesa a ver si funciona?

Por supuesto, ni Pedro, Jake o Em pueden contener la carcajada por mas tiempo, ni siquiera son capaces de controlarse totalmente cuando Jazz se gira hacia ellos con cara de pocos amigos

-puedo intentar beber agua a ver que pasa -digo mirando al pozo, y supongo que aunque no pueda sentirme entiende que no lo estoy diciendo por molestar, solo por tratar de ayudar

-no va a funcionar... pero tu misma- señala al pozo mientras niega con la cabeza

me vuelvo hacia Garret y Carlise buscando su opinion. Carlise: es lo primero que intente cuando fui convertido, y es una experiencia muy desagradable. Nuestro cuerpo ya no esta preparado para ella, así que notaras como si tragaras barro...

Garret: no puedo hablar por experiencia, pero es probablemente una mala idea. De todas formas, si quieres intentarlo podemos probar. Voy a estar a tu lado.

Va a ser que no... se que no es la solución, no me atrae tampoco...pero la alternativa es un asco. Al final y para completo asombro de la familia, opto por esperar a que Charlie se una al club y decidir entonces


	29. Chapter 29

aunque ciertamente Charlie tenia menos veneno en el, o al menos, el veneno de menos personas, no cabe duda de que somos un tipo a parte, ya que solo un par de horas mas tarde nos preparamos para oir sus ultimos latidos.

En este rato y para competa perplejidad de Jasper tras mi decisión de no moverme de aquí hemos caido en un comodo silencio en el que sin dejar de prestar atención a mi padre me he dedicado a quien a todos los efectos practicos veo ya como mi marido. Teniendo en cuenta toda la atención que podemos estar recibiendo aquí esta claro que todo cuanto queramos hacer tendra que esperar, pero eso no nos impide perdernos el uno en lo ojos del otro y memorizar hasta el mas insignificante detalle de nuestros rostros...

Jasper nos avisa: va a pasar en cualquier momento. Como con Bella no puedo sentirlo ya en absoluto, esta claro que el también es un escudo, así que tampoco voy a poder hacer mucho por calmarlo si es necesario...

pasan solo unos pocos minutos mas...

-papa -casi murmuro, pero se que me ha oído- el truco ahora es ir despacito, se que me oyes y oyes incluso a los lobos que se han alejado, en cuanto abras los ojos vas a estar asimilando un millón de cosas que te deslumbraran, y lo mismo pasa cuando respiras... no tienes idea de la cantidad de información que asimilamos en un segundo, pero estoy aquí contigo, todos estamos aquí solo tienes que hacerlo despacio y a tu ritmo...- todo este rato sus manos han estado entre las mías, y es a través de su apretón que se que me esta entendiendo..- no tenemos prisa, iremos a tu ritmo

aunque si me parase a pensar me haría gracia de que en realidad solo llevo unas horas en esta nueva vida y estoy aquí dándole consejos a mi padre, nadie parece notarlo o si lo hacen nadie interviene. Todos estamos casi aguantando la respiración mientras somos testigos de como Charlie va abriendo poco a poco sus ojos para cerrarlos rápidamente, lo que me arranca una sonrisa. Enseguida vuelve a abrirlos y supongo que me ha oído o sentido o visto realmente, esta nueva vista es extraordinaria, el caso es que se incorpora para poder mirarme mas fácilmente. Como yo hiciera con Garret, el me busca y me dice con su mirada que esta aquí conmigo, y que me quiere infinitamente...como si no lo supiera después de que hasta se ha ofrecido a pasar por todo esto!

-lo estas haciendo genial...ahora te falta la peor parte -ante eso frunce un poco el ceño, momento en el que me centro en que han desaparecido las pequeñas arruguillas que se le habían ido formando,ya que ahora, como todos los por aquí presentes ha dejado atrás cualquier imperfección, y aunque se me hace raro pensar así de mi padre, tengo que reconocer que podría pasar por un modelo

-cuando tomes aire vas a sentir la garganta. Es lo peor de toda esta experiencia, ya se que tu no habías pensado mucho en esto pero nos lo has oído...ahora vas a tener que vivirlo si o si, lo siento -el asiente, y se prepara para lo que esta por venir, lo único que puedo pensar a modo de consuelo es que al menos el no va a tener que oler la sangre de nadie mas...

\- agggg, duele, quema...agggg- vaya, al parecer a Charlie le afecta mucho mas que a mi, esta retorciéndose de dolor, y si no fuera igual de recién nacida que el me habría destrozado los dedos por la fuerza con la que aprieta

\- lo siento mucho papa, lo siento, trata de tranquilizarte un poco, deja de respirar si es necesario- me giro hacia el resto buscando ayuda. Todos miran con comprensión y lastima en sus rostros, pues tal como me habían contado en distintas ocasiones,esta es la reacción que todos tuvieron, la que se esperaba de mi

mi padre no sabe o no puede calmarse, solo me aprieta mas mientras con ayuda de Garret y Emmet que están intentando sujetarle trato que se centre en mi: haz algo Bella por favor, haz como hiciste en el agua, que se pare por favor- miro a Garret buscando una pista de que debo hacer

\- no se como lo hiciste antes, durante la transformación, pero si puedes centrarte en su garganta igual puedes hacer algo, aislarla quizás...?- veo que confía en que puedo hacerlo, a la vez que un rayo de esperanza aparece en la mirada de mi padre, es por ello que me concentro. Trato de recordar como fue la otra vez, me centro en tratar de proteger a mi padre de nuevo... y con un cierto esfuerzo vuelvo a sentir esa especie de capa.. fluye por mis manos es como una malla que trato de dar forma con mi mente, esta envolviendo a mi padre, pero eso no parece que funcione mucho, así que hago lo que me ha dicho Garret, trato de enfocarla en su garganta, como un pañuelo o una bufanda que la rodee... y parece que lo consigo. Poco a poco Charlie se va relajando. Garret y Em lo sueltan y se termina por relajar; Gracias hija, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, era horrible

sin atreverme a soltarle por si pierdo el control le sonrió: es lo menos que podía hacer papa.

Con la situación controlada recupera el modo padre: ¿como estas? ¿Tu primera respiración ha sido igual de horrorosa?

Niego lentamente con la cabeza: no, al principio se me ha sobrecargado el sistema con el aroma de Garret, y si pudiera quedar alguna duda, cada célula de mi cuerpo lo ha reconocido como mi hogar...- como no pone muy buena cara, a fin de cuentas, sigue siendo mi padre sigo adelante- ...lo siguiente que he sentido ha sido un profundo asco al oler lo que ha terminado siendo tu sangre- y aunque no me vea estoy segura de que he vuelto a hacer la misma mueca que antes

-vaya, si que lo siento- pobre padre mio, no paro de hacerle pasar por momentos imposibles

-tranquilo, no es tu culpa, al parecer como vampiro también soy un caso aparte

Emmet: si bueno -llama la atención de mi padre, que hasta ahora no había hecho mucho caso a todos los demás, ni yo tampoco la verdad- ninguno de los dos sois el caso típico -cosa que nadie se atreve a replicar

Carlise: Charlie me alegro mucho de darte la bienvenida a esta nueva vida y a la familia- ya nos habíamos ido incorporando y ahora Carlise le esta estrechando la mano- como dice mi hijo, sois dos vampiros únicos. Desde la corta duración de vuestra transformación, no ha llegado ni a dos días, hasta el completo autocontrol que tenéis, cosa que se tarda del orden de un año en conseguirse... es por eso que todos por aquí estamos asombrados

Charlie hace una barrido a su alrededor, para encontrase en las expresiones de la familia la certeza de que lo dicho es correcto, a la vez que todos están dándole ánimos así como la bienvenida

tras oír que la situación vuelve a estar bajo control los lobos vuelven a venir a nuestro encuentro, y esta vez todos los hacen su forma humana

caray charlie! -es Jake una vez mas, quien aunque no lo abrace como a mi si que le estrecha efusivamente la mano- te ves bien para ser un chupasangre!

chaval, me alegro de veros, pero hueles a chucho mojado que tiras para atras- mientras lo dice veo que no puede evitar arrugar la nariz, cosa que entiendo, aunque en este rato he aprendido a minimizar el aire que inspiro, lo justo para hablar básicamente

si, ya... como que vosotros oleis a rosas- es la brillante aportación de Paul que se encuentra con el gruñido de varios de los presentes, incluido el mio, lo que sirve para que casi empiece a recular

sam: viendo que hay un cierto parecido entre vosotros -nos señala a nosotros aunque mas bien se esta dirigiendo a carlise- cabe suponer que la sangre le produzca la misma reacción

-que? -ese es Charlie, claro, que aun no le hemos puesto al corriente

-mi querida Bella ha resultado ser el primer vampiro en sentir repugnancia por la sangre, lo que al parecer, ademas de minimizar el dolor de garganta hace que nos planteemos como vamos a hacerlo desde aquí, no hay manera de que pueda estar la enternidad sin comer...- mi marido se lo cuenta a mi padre sin ocultar que toda esta historia podrá preocuparle, pero mas bien le parece bastante graciosa

era eso? Pensaba que estabas usando tu escudo como durante la transformación

después de mirarlo por un segundo con sorpresa le contesto: la verdad es que no se si sabría hacerlo, creo que antes has sido tu el que me ha cubierto a mi...

a si? Ha sido raro, he sentido nuestra conexión, y luego he notado como me estabas envolviendo y conseguías aislar la cabeza del resto... yo solo quería hacer que tu dejaras de sufrir también, pero no se muy bien como va todo esto

jazz: creo que el funcionamiento de vuestros escudos vamos a tener que estudiarlo en los próximos días, no os preocupéis ahora. Ademas si conseguimos que vengan los refuerzos creo que vamos a tener ayuda en ese frente.

Peter: creo que lo primero que tenemos que hace por el momento es poner a prueba el tema de la sangre. En base a la reaccion de Charlie, es probable que el si que pueda consumir sangre sin problema, lo de Bella va a ser otra historia. Tambien es el momento para que iniciéis la búsqueda de quien pueda sernos de apoyo -eso lo dice ya refiriéndose a Esme, rose, carlise y Emmet- todo por aquí esta a años luz de lo que cabria esperar, así que podemos hacernos cargo y empezar la formación.

Sam: ¿formación? ¿A que te refieres con ello?

Charlotte: esta claro que los dos son dotados, pero ademas de ser escudos, cuyo alcance aun no conocemos, y no podremos medir hasta que algún dotado se deje caer por estos lares tienen que aprender a defenderse, cuentan con mas fuerza que el resto de nosotros por ser recién nacidos, pero nos vamos a enfrentar a vampiros milenarios, a quienes no van a impresionar mucho solo con eso

Garret: no se cuanta experiencia tenéis luchando con vampiros, pero igual es interesante que en cuanto solucionemos el tema de la dieta vosotros también asistáis al entrenamiento- lo lobos lo miran sin decantarse por el horror, la ofensa o la curiosidad lo cual remata con sus ultimas palabras- daño no os hará eso seguro

aunque parece que Paul va a salir con alguna bravuconada, Sam lo corta de raiz: avísanos y ahí estaremos. Sin duda todo cuanto podamos descubrir puede sernos de utilidad. Muchas gracias por la oferta- Garret se limita a asentir con la cabeza. No se si lo hace por un sentido del deber, porque los ve de verdad como aliados, o por mi, pero se lo agradezco de todo corazón!

Nosotros solo tenemos que ir a Delani y no tardaremos, así que podemos esperar un poco más, ademas sabemos que nuestros primos van a ser los mas fáciles de convencer par que vengan a echar una mano -como si de verdad se creyera que esta siendo muy inteligente y sutil estas son las palabras de mi enorme hermano

-si claro, tu lo que quieres es ver que hago con mi primera caza, como si todos por aquí fuéramos tontos...- pone una cara de estupor que casi seria candidata a un oscar, claro que se ve interrumpido por la soberana colleja proporcionada por su flamante esposa

-gracias Rose!

-De nada!


	30. Chapter 30

a la pregunta no formulada, al menos en voz alta por nadie, si se puede ser mas raro que yo al parecer la respuesta es no. después de haber ido de caza y demostrarse que aunque la transformacion de mi padre haya sido atipica, al menos, es perfectamente capaz de cazar y beber sangre, volviendo la vista sobre una servidora se ha demostrado lo que yo ya estaba viendo venir... que ni me gusta cazar ni soy capaz de beberme la sangre.

Para empezar una vez que hemos localizado una manada de ciervos, lejos del rastro de cualquier ser humano, y tener claras todas las indicaciones dadas por la familia de como proceder con ellos, he procedido a quitarle el escudo a Charlie. Instantáneamente ha vuelto a verse sumergido en un gran dolor, del que por fortuna parece que yo solo me hago eco, y no ha tardado ni cero coma en salir tras su almuerzo. Antes casi de poder darme cuenta ya había drenado un ciervo por completo, lo que tampoco parecía calmarle mucho todo sea dicho, pero al menos servia para salir de dudas de si era cosa padre hija o solo soy yo el bicho raro. Como ni verlo sufrir ni acabar con todo el bosque son imágenes con las que disfrute rápidamente he vuelto a proteger su garganta, recuperando rápidamente la versión civilizada de mi padre. Ha sido entonces el momento de ver que podía hacer yo... que se resumiría en un horroroso espectáculo de muecas y contorsiones mientras trataba de probar la sangre del bicho ese... puaggggggg! y encima caliente! puag, y mil veces puag...

me puedo imaginar la situación vista desde fuera como algo mas allá del subrealismo. Una vampiro incapaz de beber sangre mientras toda la familia trata de aportar su granito de arena con sus sabios consejos acerca de la mejor forma de alimentar al monstruo... suerte que a peticion de Alice por monitorizar que ningun excursionista atrevido o despistado se cruzara en nuestro camino, los lobos se han quedado atrás, permientdo asi a mi hermana dar la voz de alarma al parecer antes de que mis nervios me jugaran una mala pasada y lo que se ha dejado sentir solo como una vibracion y energia estatica a nuestro alredor no ha llegado a ser una explosion como la que expulso a Victoria, que en este caso con mi amumento de poder parece ser que no habria sido un agradable espectaculo...

es por ello que ahora estamos todos de vuelta en casa, alrededor de la cocina mientras ponemos en practica la ultima idea de Emmet, a quien al menos hay que reconocerle el merito de que no se rinde facilmente y que sin duda se preocupa por mi. Ha recordado bolsas de sangre que Carlise suele tener congeladas, quien sabe si por sus investigaciones, precaucion... el caso es que visto el éxito que la sangre caliente tiene en mi, vamos a probar como afronto un smothie de 0 negativo...

a priori me apetece tanto como extirparme un brazo, pero visto el esfuerzo que todo el mundo esta tratando de hacer por facilitarme la vida, lo minimo que puedo hacer es probarlo. Y para mi propio asombro debo reconocer que no es la peor de las experiencias. No me gusta, nada de nada, pero tapando la nariz y tragando veo que es algo que puedo hacer sin grandes aspavientos.. esfuerzo que se ve recompensado por el aplauso general de toda la familia que parece que este recompensando a un niño de un año por dar sus primeros pasos...me vuelvo a asombrar de todos los niveles a los que puede correr mi mente, ahi hay agradecimiento por su paciencia y apoyo, asombro y guasa por ver a todos los venerables vampiros aplaudir como orgullosos papas, aceptación de que tengo un medio de sobrevivir a lo que podia haber acabado siendo un problema...es curioso.

Lo que no puedo evitar es sonreir y besar a mi Garret que no se ha separado de mi, y que sin ser tan obvio como el resto, tambien esta orgullo y principalmente aunque no traspase tanto, lo veo aliviado de que aunque rara, al menos haya esperanza para mi.

Por supuesto, Charlie no tarda en carraspear y cortarnos el rollo: bueno, viendo que esto esta solucionado... ahora que vamos a hacer?

Jasper que sigue en modo flipado total de ver dos neofitos tan raros, pero a fin de cuentas sigue siendo el comandante, rapidamente se mueve a su terreno: pues creo que lo primero seria verificar las capacidades de vuestros escudos, ver donde empieza y termina uno para que no tengas que depender de Bella – eso lo dice señalando a mi padre quien no le deja seguir de ahi creo que como yo teniamos otras cosas en mente

\- no, no me estaba refiriendo a eso ahora mismo- creo que solo Garret se da cuenta de que soplo,porque desde luego, ahora mismo entrenar mi escudo estaba mas alla de mis pensamientos- lo que quiero saber es que vamos a hacer con el tema de la sangre. Cazar animales y desangrarlos para luego congelar la sangre, saquear al hospital de sus reservas?, cada cuanto tenemos que alimentarnos, me siento bien, y mientras la garganta no me queme no tengo ninguna prisa por acabar con toda la fauna...

esta vez si que no puedo ayudarme a mi misma y me doy de cabezazo contra Garret, en serio, de verdad... a nadie se le pasa por la cabeza que lo que quiero es tiempo a solas con el!? por suerte por como me abraza e inclina mi cara hacia el me doy cuenta de que Garret SI esta pensando eso mismo

lo que supongo que solo son unos segundos de sumergirnos en nuestro mundo parece que llaman la antencion de mi padre, quien te juro parece que tenga un radar para detectar momentos intimos. Pero esta vez Garret toma la iniciativa, demostrando que no solo es guapo y valiente, sino que después de hablar, nadie puede dudar de que tiene un punto: a ver, vamos a organizarnos por un momento, por si nadie lo ha notado o no ha querido notarlo – a nadie se escapa de que va por Jazz y Charlie – desde que llegamos apenas hemos tenido tiempo de poder estar juntos – me estrecha mas junto a el tanto que parece que nos vayamos a soldar- y si bien os quiero mucho a todos y eso... y te respeto y aprecio Charlie- quien ya estaba torciendo el gesto- tanto es asi que eres la segunda persona en el mundo a la que doy mi veneno, lo que va a pasar a continuación es que todos os vais a ir donde sea que queráis y nos vais a dejar la casa para nosotros solitos. Ahora ya sabemos que los dos podéis alimentaros de una forma u otra así que podéis aprovechar el rato para que tu – vuelve a dirigirse a Charlie- estudies que dieta prefieres seguir. En cuanto al suministro de sangre exisiten distintas opciones que seguro podeis explorar – y no se lo que tendrá en mente, pero Alice esta empezando a botar en su sitio, asi que debe haber algo ahi- asi a bote pronto podéis recorrer cualquier carnicería o matadero en varios kilómetros a la redonda y haceros con la sangre, practica que igual es rara pero no tan inusual, o podeis saquerar los bancos de sangre, o mejor aun, y viendo la sonrisa de Alice creo que vais a estar aquí ocupados, podéis fundar vuestros propios bancos de sangre. Sinceramente, la caza y todo eso puede tener su gracia, pero no estaría mal tener un suministro regular de sangre. Y no creo que nadie nos engañemos de que con el incentivo adecuado hay gente con la suficiente necesidad para que podamos suministrar a hospitales de la sangre que pueda ser util, y tener reservas para nosotros de forma regula. asi que ya teneis en que entretener vuestro ingenio y vuestros recursos...

tras ese razonamiento todos los presentes estan asi como patidifusos, lo que no deja de ser gracioso, y tristemente descorcentante... a nadie se le ha ocurrido nada similiar nunca?, en serio!

-Holaaaa! ¿Alguien no entiende el concepto de intimidad que mencionaba anteriormente?

Tanto Peter, Emmet, Alice y yo tenemos que hacer un serio esfuerzo para no reirnos mientras que el resto tratan de recuperarse de su estupefacción. Por suerte somos vampiros y eso solo les lleva unos segundos en los que mi padre va a decir algo pero no tiene ni ocasión: no, no Charlie. Ya te he dicho que me caes bien, pero ahora fuera con todos. Las próximas horas son solo para mi mujer y yo– momento en el que mientras que uno de sus brazos sigue rodeándome, el otro indica claramente la puerta- mañana seguiremos

es un grupo de vampiros experimentando todo tipo de sensaciones el que abandona el salon, cosa que casi ni reconozco porque ya estoy sumergida en un beso que no deseo terminar nunca jamas.


	31. Chapter 31

Si pasan minutos u horas antes de que rompamos ese beso en el que ambos hemos estado explorandoa conciencia la verdad que no te se decir. Todo es raro, nuevo y excitante. La forma de sentir, los matices de los sabores, no necesitar aire... los dos nos entregamos libremente a esta lujuria que nos envuelve. Nuestros brazos no permiten que nos separemos ni unos milimetros mientras Garret empieza a explorar mi cuello, besando y saboreando. Momento en el que lo necesito aun mas cerca de mi por lo que no dudo en rodear su cintura con mis piernas.

Solo un segundo mas tarde descubro que aun puedo sentirnos mas apretados cuando Garret nos pone sobre el enorme sofa que bien podria ser una cama. Con el sobre mi, apretando su cuerpo al mio mientras nuestras manos exploran nuestros cuerpos me sumerjo en un caleidoscopio de senaciones... todo se siente tan bien. Incluso el calor que nos esta consumiendo que podria traer recuerdos recientes y mucho menos placenteros es bien recibido

durante todo el tiempo en el que nuestros avances se vuelven cada vez mas intimos y atrevidos solo hay un momento en el que mi consciencia parece que retoma por unos instantes el control... es cuando empezamos a jugar con los botones de los pantalones para quitar de en medio esa molesta prenda cuando me doy cuenta de lo estupida que he sido... es cierto que todo ha sido rapido y precitado, y que lo hemos hecho lo mejor posible... pero y si lo he fastidiado todo?

supongo que mi lapso de conciencia arrastra a Garret con el porque tan pronto como me mira a los ojos veo que sus ojos reflrejan mi recien adquirido temor: ¿qué ocurre?¿estas bien mi amor?¿te arrepientes?

Otro torbellino de emeociones me atropella. Y si pudiera se que ahora mismo estaria llorando lo que por un lado sin duda asusta mucho mas a Garret que rapidamente me envuelve en sus brazos, mientras hace todo lo posible por consolarme: susssshhh cariño, no pasa nada, lo siento si he corrido demasido, susshh..

madre mia, es tanto el amor que puedo sentir que es abrumador por completo. Quiero detener el mundo en este intante y congelarlo para siempre... y al parecer mi escudo quiere algo similar porque sin darme cuenta mi escudo nos envuelve a los dos. Es algo tan fisico que los dos somos capaces sentirlo e intuir su forma. Eso nos lleva a enonctrar nuestras mirardas: te quiero. Te amo mas que nada en el mundo, no se lo que nos espera el futuro, pero ahora que te he encontrado, no dejare que nada nunca nos separe – acompañando mis palabras parece que mis sentimientos fortalecen el escudo pues se hace aun mas tangible, supongo que no solo el miedo o la ira pueden alimentar mi talento- no tengo dudas de nosotros, y no queria preocuparte. Solo he tenido un momento de temor, no por que no quiera estar contigo- durante este rato veo la compresnion, el amor y como mis palabras estan tranquilizandolo, dandome confianza a ser totalmetne sincera- y ni siquiera es en si mismo porque esta vaya a ser mi primera vez, que sin duda, es contigo con quien sea... pero – ahi es cuando inconcientemetne recurro a uno de mis tics humanos que seria morderme el labio, el cual el libera con su suve dedo para que pueda continuar, lo que hago después de tomar un aire que en relaidad no necesito - ¿que ocurre si al haber sido transformada siendo virgen, siempre lo sere, se supone que neustro cuerpo siempre se va a regenerar, no?

Por la expresion que cruza la cara de Garret esta claro que ha entendido a donde estaba yendo con mi enrevesada pregunta, y debo decir que por suerte, su reaccion no podia haber sido mejor. Me estrecha junto a el, utilizando un par de segundos para, creo, aclarar su ideas antes de hablar: debo admitir que no habia pensado en esa posiblidad, y casi estoy por darme de cabezazos cariño... no se realmente que va a pasar, lo unico que estoy tratando de recordar en ninguna ocasión en la que haya oido hablar de un vampiro virgen y no puedo remontarme a nada similar. Lo que puedo hacer es prometerte que vamos a ir despacio que tu vas a marcar el ritmo, te pertenezco por completo Bella, mi cuerpo y mente son tuyos para amarte y adorarte y pase lo que pase, venga lo que venga estamos juntos para superarlo.

Después del dulce beso con el que cerro su discurso hasta la llegada de las primeras luces del día danzando sobre nuestros cuerpos desnudos y entrelazados todo esta difuso incluso para mi mente ahora preclara, la pasión que desataron sus palabras en mi, saber que para alguien soy tan importante borro cualquier duda o medio... además, mis miedos resultaron fundados... al final el veneno durante la transformación se había desecho de la temida barrera

aunque es cierto que ya no tenemos que dormir, por lo que nunca volveré a despertar, debo reconocer que puedo acostumbrarme a estar estos ratos tendida sobre mi marido quien esta acariciando mi espalda y mando escalofríos por todas las terminaciones nerviosas, mientras el los rayos de sol que acarician su rostro me deleitan con la vista mas preciosa que jamas haya imaginado. Para rematarlo dos pares de ojos de un profundo borgoña llenos de profundas y apasionadas promesas me esta devolviendo la mirada. Una vez mas debo agradecer que en esta segunda vida no vaya a enrogecerme, o no se si con Garret a mi lado dejaría de estar siempre tan iluminada como una bombilla

Veo como Garret se esta incorporando con una mirada llena de lujuria que ya me tiene totalmente encendida cuando de pronto nuestros sentidos nos avisan llevan sobre el borde. Supongo que debemos agradecer que Alice haya visto cual podía ser el resultado y haya gritado para avisar de su inmensamente aparición o de lo contrario mi escudo que ya había empezado a tensarse nuestro alrededor podia haber causado algún disgusto

-Bella! - sin importarle que este desnuda la loca pixie me arrolla en un estrecho abrazo sacándome casi de la cama - Estoy tan feliz por ti! Y perdón perdón perdón, no vi tus dudas hasta ya fue tarde, pero vi como Garret – quien se ha limitado a cubrirse lo justo con la sabana y no parece muy preocupado por la interrupción dicho sea de paso- arreglaba el día, gracias por cuidarla.

\- el placer es todo mio -lo que acompaña de un guiño en nuestra direccion. Lo cierto es que me podría haber quedado ahí contemplándolo durante un buen rato,pero resulta que Alice no nos ha interrumpido gratuitamente

-debéis arreglaros, los lobos están llegando y tengo la sensación de que traen noticias con ellos- la miro sin poder esconder mi sorpresa, acoso están mejorando las visiones a su alrededor, y como si supiera lo que estoy pensando- no tonta, todavía tengo lagunas, pero el don de Pedro tiene una buena sensación!

Y asi igual de radiante como ha llegado se despide, cosa que agradezco para poder volverme hacia mi chico. Claro que la muy.. parece que ve cuales son mis intenciones ante lo que no duda en retroceder sobre sus pasos para plantarse ante mi de nuevo: señorita, inmediatamente al baño – señala con su imperioso dedo la puerta contigua- tienes cinco minutos para estar presentable y que a Charlie no le de ningún mal – uff, puesto asi hay que reconocerle que sabe cortarme el royo!


	32. Chapter 32

mientras observo como todos nos volvemos a reunir en la el jardín trasero de la casa, probablemente en virtud de aprovechar lo poco que el clima puede hacer por disipar nuestros olores, ya que por bien que anden las cosas, esto es lo que hay, no puedo evitar que al menos una parte de mi mente que parece tener voluntad propia se vaya divagando sobre lo injusto que es que solo hayamos podido tener unas horas... es inevitable que me pregunte como seria tener el resto del tiempo para explorar a Garret, mi don... como podría haber sido todo sin esta maldita cuenta atrás que nos va persiguiendo.

Por suerte, esa parte linea de mi mente es fácilmente silenciada por el resto de mi cerebro que ha entrado de lleno en lo que esta ocurriendo aquí mismo. Resulta que como había predicho los lobos vienen con noticias. De momento solo los mas jóvenes, o incluso solo Jake van a estar a nuestro lado entrenando ya que al parecer la manada como mi familia esta creciendo. Ahora les toca el turno a la hija de Harry Clearwater, Leah, a quien personalmente no conozco pero a la que definitivamente por lo que nos están contando no envidio precisamente, y Quil, que tal como predije en su día a seguido a Embry y Jake

Charlie: Jake, ya se que sin el permiso del alfa y los ancianos no podréis contarnos mucho, pero...¿como es esto posible?¿había pasado alguna vez que una mujer se convirtiera en lobo?

Es obvio por la expresión de cansancio que le dedica Jake que el tema ha sido mas que discutido en las ultimas horas : No Charlie, no es típico. Es la primera vez que se sepa, no tenemos ningún dato adicional mas allá de lo que estamos viviendo sobre la marcha. Pero es innegable lo que esta pasando. Al principio se había asumido que estaba sufriendo una Gripe, como con Quil, a fin de cuentas, media reserva esta con gripe y catarros, pero después de estos días con la fiebre tan alta, nadie puede negar que su fisonomista esta evolucionando también. Ha crecido un poco, se le han desarrollado los músculos, no tanto como a nosotros ni Quil... ella esta realmente bien torneada...y es solo cuestión de tiempo que tenga la primera transformación. Sam, los otros y los ancianos están con ella intentando ponerla al día y conciliandola con la situación...pero la verdad que nadie tiene fe en que esto vaya a ser fácil. Señala a Embry antes de terminar de hablar- nosotros hemos estado con Quil y el al menos parece llevarlo bastante bien, supongo que es un alivio para todos no tener que seguir manteniendonos secretos – me mira y casi vislumbro un guiño en su cara, entiendo bien como se siente, y dentro de que pueda ser doloroso me siento bien porque Quil vuelva a formar parte de la banda. Sin embargo, por la forma en que deja caer los hombros y el tono sombrío tan atípico en mi Jacob, todos y no solo Jazz nos damos cuenta de que la situación los esta sobrepasando, lo que no veo muy bien es por qué. Si, es evidente que la transformación de lobo como la de vampiro no es un camino de rosas, y si, se que soy de las pocas personas que lo han pedido voluntariamente, pero aquí hay algo más

Peter, con ayuda de su don o no debe darse cuenta también: ¿que más esta ocurriendo?

Los lobos lo miran dudando de si contestarle o no, o quizás estudiando cuanto pueden contarnos, con esto de los comandos que reciben del alfa y demás, las cosas no siempre son tan sencillas...

Tras aclarase la garganta Jake vuelve a tomar la palabra: veras, la situación esta siendo bastante espantosa ya que Leah era la intención de Sam justa hasta que el entro en nuestra herencia... tan pronto como Sam comprendió lo que pasaba y lo peligroso que podemos ser durante los primeros tiempos cuando no tenemos pleno control rompió su compromiso con Leah. Y si eso ya de por si fue malo, créeme, Sam aun se siente miserable cuando se cruza con ella por la reserva – ahí otra muestra de lo que debe ser compartir una única mente cuando están en fase- la cosa solo fue a peor cuando Sam quedo impreso de Emily, su mujer y prima hermana de Leah. Emily por ser la mujer de Sam fue informada de todo, pero a Leah no se le pudo decir nada hasta ahora, lo que solo sirvió para ir aumentando su resentimiento. Sobre todo el ultimo año te juro que ha dado miedo cruzarse en su camino, solo su hermano Seth ha sido capaz de tratar con ella. Ahora estamos todos un poco preocupados de que va a pasar. Como sera tenerla en nuestras mentes, como lo va a soportar Sam... es todo bastante confuso

no nos cabe duda de la gravedad de sus palabras por como termina frotándose el rostro con la mano intentando deshacerse de la preocupación.

Cada cual parece sumido en sus pensamientos asimilando este nuevo desarrollo de los acontecimientos hasta que una ligera vibración del teléfono de Alice nos devuelve a la realidad. Como estamos con los lobos es obvio que este pequeño acontecimiento la pilla por sorpresa la cual no desaparece tras mirar la pantalla y suspirar: Oh, es Edward!

En la fracción que tarda Jasper en dejarnos a todos cao me sorprendo de que esa simple exclamación desencadene semejante reacción, y por raro que parezca, no son solo Jake, Charlie y Garret quienes gruñen ante la noticia, Charlotte Embry y yo misma no nos quedamos atrás!

en cuanto volvemos a reinar sobre nuestras emociones, y mientras Alice esta inmersa en una rápida conversación con su hermano, que por primera vez soy capaz de entender y no solo intuir, Jazz nos va liberando con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza que sirve como disculpa por noquearnos y de advertencia para que no se repita. No es hasta que me mira y asiente que me doy cuenta de que el habría participado del gruñido, pues igual que Emmet el tampoco estaba contento con el trato que me había dado Edward.

Tras colgar y solo ella imagina por que necesita comentarlo en voz alta ya que todos hemos sido dolorosamente conscientes de la conversación, la pequeño duende nos comunica con su cantaría voz que Edward nos estará acompañando como tarde mañana... alegría! con lo bien que había empezado el día...


	33. Chapter 33

ante las buenas noticias, ja!, decidimos que bien podríamos empezar a ver de que somos capaces tanto los nuevos vampiros como los lobos que seguían dispuestos a entrenar bajo la tutela de los recién reclutados maestros ademas del residente local Jasper.

Si bien es cierto que en el caso de Charlie y mio seguramente vamos a necesitar a algunos de los amigos dotados que estamos esperando para poner a prueba nuestros escudos, podemos empezar a ensayar el tema de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que por mucho que contemos con una fuerza algo superior a los vampiros mas antiguos, no sera la primera vez que oigo insinuar que los vampiros neofitos son mas bien bárbaros en el campo de batalla, lo que solo es una mínima ventaja ante la experiencia de la guardia a la que vamos a enfrentar.

La primera prueba que enfrentamos se produce cuando al poco de llegar al claro donde aquel día tuviera lugar el fatídico juego de baseball, los tres vampiros del sur se deslizan en sus papeles militares y tras una breve instrucción de los ejercicios que vamos a estar haciendo hoy, y no se si a modo de incentivo o queriendo que exploremos nuestros instintos, proceden a desnudarse de cintura para arriba.

La reacción es inmediata por parte de lobos y de Garret, Charlie y mía, y no tiene nada que ver con observar lo que hace solo unas semanas habría considerado el torso de unos dioses, o por tener a la preciosa Charlotte solo en sujetador... lo que esta desencadenando nuestros aullidos y siseos así como nuestras posturas de ataque y/o defensa ( pues parte de mi consciente registra que las posturas de mi padre y pareja incluyen una cierta protección de mi persona...) son las miles de cicatrices que solo gracias a nuestra supervisión soy capaz de notar, asi como el rodar de ojo por parte de Alice, quien probablemente haya visto las de su marido unos cientos de veces

sin darnos tiempo a recuperar la compostura los tres veteranos guerreros se lanzan al ataque para hacernos reaccionar, por suerte solo en modo entrenamiento porque solo unos minutos después queda demostrado que salvo Garret, el resto no somos una seria amenaza para ellos! Te puedes imaginar que tan lamentable espectáculo se convierte en el comienzo de una larga noche que mas rápido de lo que puedo sentir nos conduce al nuevo día. Momento en el que nos separamos de los lobos quien no se como van a ser capaces de seguir con el resto del día, mientras nosotros vamos a prepararnos para la llegada de mi ex...

estamos sentados en los sofás del salón mientras aprovechamos a mentalizarnos de lo que esta por llegar. Me imagino que Alice es la que mas emocionada esta, no solo porque Edward es probablemente su hermano favorito, sino porque imagino que hay un sin fin de futuros desarrollándose solo teniendo en cuenta mis cambios de animo vertiginosos que fluctúan de manera exprés de resentimiento a temor... imagino que mi padre se mueve mas en el rango belicoso, y no quiero hacer suposiciones de que esta planeando mi chico en quien trato de centrar mi atención.

En esa concentración y ensimismamiento, con la que también estoy tratando de hacer un poco mas llevable a mi querido Jazz, me sorprende la llegada de lo que sin duda tienen que ser varios vampiros, lo que me estremece de forma distinta a la que esperaba ya que imaginaba la llegada de un vampiro no de varios. Solo la sonrisa que adorna los labios de Alice antes de botar de su asiento me tranquiliza, dando paso a una tremenda alegría cuando quien atraviesa el porche no son otros que Emmet y Rose hacia los que yo también salgo volando para ser atrapada por mi querido hermano

tan pronto como también he podido abrazarme a Rose, soy consciente de los vampiros que les han acompañado así como del resto de la familia que se nos ha unido y a al vez que saludan reclaman a Alice algún tipo de aclaración. Solo es capaz de decir que tras saber de la próxima llegada aviso a Rose de que cuanto antes pudieran llegar mejor, supongo que tiene que ver con lo que la llegada de Edward puede suponer para mi, Garret y mi padre, pero antes de obtener mas aclaraciones Jasper llama nuestra atención con un extraño carraspeo. trata de explicarse: esta volviendo a pasar...- palabras que solo tienen sentido cuando vemos como señala a Charlie y una hermosa vampiro Rubia.

Todos los observamos como entre ellos parece correr chispas, lo que posteriormente descubrí que de echo podía haber sido algo mas que una expresión, ya que la que estaba pronto a convertirse en mi madrastra tenia como habilidad poder dar descargas eléctricas.

Quizás por haberlo vivido hace nada, o bien porque es mi padre, o bien porque no importa quien o cuando, sospecho que siempre es una ocasión especial cuando alguien encuentra a su amor verdadero, observo desde los brazos de Garret que me envuelven protectoramente todo el encuentro con verdadero placer y una gran dosis de curiosidad.

Es posible que solo sean unos segundos o un minuto, desde que todo empieza hasta que Charlie es capaz de avanzar hacia su futuro. Y solo un poco mas hasta que soy testigo del primer beso de mi padre con alguien desde que soy capaz de recordar e imagino que si aun fuera posible en este momento habría lagrimas rodando por mis mejillas

solo en un vago intento de darles a la pareja una mínima intimidad escucho a Rose iniciar las presentaciones, haciéndonos así saber que de las dos opciones, Kate o Tania, ya que por lo que se del clan delani asumo que Irina es quien esta con Laurent y Carmen es quien esta con el otro vampiro Eleazar, mi nueva "mama" es Kate. Lo que casi sin darme cuenta me hace suspirar, mis memorias humanas no serán muy nítidas, pero recuerdo muy bien haber oído de una sucubo conocida como Tania andando tras los huesos de Edward, quien ya no significa lo que fue, pero reconoce que seria raro de narices terminar con ella al lado de Charlie, puagggg

mientras el resto de la sala seguimos con las presentaciones a la vez que superamos la sorpresa, la pareja vemos que se van separando y pronto se están presentado ellos mismo. Después de otro rato en el que he podido llegar a la conclusión de que estos "parientes" se ajustan mas o menos a la idea que me había hecho, parecen majos y sin duda están dispuestos a estar de nuestro lado en la que se avecina, Tania, quien también sabíamos que es un poco el líder o cabeza de esta familia, arranca a poner un poco de orden a la vez que arranca con ello mas de una sonrira: Ejem, si habéis terminado de analizaros las amígdalas mutuamente por aqui estamos unos cuantos deseando terminar con las presentaciones...- dicho con las manos en la cintura y una pose mas propia de una mama tipo Molly Weasly que de una mujer que rivaliza con Tylor Swift tengo que aguantarme las ganas de reír. Claro que la cosa empeora, cuando Charlie se vuelve hacia donde estoy yo con cara a medio camino entre culpable y feliz bobalicón, acabando en carcajadas de unos cuantos cuando Garret murmura en mi oído: si, imagina que yo me hubiera lanzado sobre ti sin siquiera presentarnos, seguro que habría sido supercomprensible... - ante eso Charlie tiene a bien al menos aparentar una cierta culpabilidad, que sin duda después me ocupare de explotar a mi favor, espero que ahora me entienda mejor...o que se olvide de fastidiar mis ratos con Garret...


	34. Chapter 34

¿has visto alguna vez uno de esos vídeos rodados a cámara super lenta? Suele ser uno de una manzana o un globo de agua que es atravesado por un proyectil a mil por hora y ves fotograma a fotograma como entra destroza, estalla lanzando trozos hacia todas las partes...

pues no se si sera un efecto colateral de mis superentendidos de vampiros, pero es la única forma que se me ocurre para explicarme lo que paso a continuación desde mi punto de vista, quizás para el resto sea distinto

fotograma1:

charlie y kate deborandose primero para luego mirarse con caras de adolescentes enfermos de amor buscando el universo en los ojos del otro... y si ya se que seguramente yo tenia esta pinta hace nada no se me escapa la ironía.

fotograma2:

Tania llamándoles la atención para que se incorporen a nuestro plano de existencia

fotograma3:

Charlie y Kate brillan en rojo neon, por supuesto esto solo ocurre en mi imaginación ya que obviamente eso ya no es posible... lo que ahora mismo es una pena porque el recuerdo valdría millones...debo conformarme con su mas que aparente incomodidad

fotograma4:

media familia intentando aguantar la risa mientras el resto lo pierde..

fotograma5:

el duende con sobredosis de azúcar, que probablemente ya había previsto este nuevo emparejamiento, se lanza a las presentaciones y exposición de unos planes que probablemente ya hayan mencionado Rose y Emmett sobre entrenamiento, físico y de nuestros talentos lo que tiene a Eleazar sobre el borde

fotograma6:

Eleazar hace poco por disimular lo emocionado que esta por encontrarse no ante uno sino ante dos escudos. Al parecer el mio parece un poco mas potente, aunque quizás es mas porque el mio pueda proyectarse más lejos, o mas fácilmente, esto ultimo es posible que sea porque ya accedí a el siendo humana, o como pasaba con Edward que a mi no me oía, pero a Charlie podía tener una leve pista de sus pensamientos. De cualquier forma no importa tanto ya que al parecer el de mi padre puede protegerle a el tan bien como el mio.

Fotograma

Kate se emociona de que Charlie puede ser resistente a sus posibles faltas de control, como ya te mencione antes, la chica es explosiva literalmente ya que al parecer puede dar descargas eléctricas que felizmente pone a prueba con mi padre, quien parece mas que encantado de convertirse en su conejillo de indias. He de decir aquí que probablemente si no fuera porque Jazz debe notar mi ansiedad y me lanza un potente sedante quizás también habríamos acabo viendo una muestra de poder

fotograma...

definitivamente que bien me conozco, al parece interceder o hacer bromas con Kate cuando esta en pleno despliegue de talentos ante su compañero no es una buena idea, lo que debía desconocer mi adorado hermano Emmett cuando le lanza alguna broma con su muy apropiado pero no bien valorado mote Chispas. Sin siquiera darme cuenta a la vez que Kate pierde el control de una bola de energía hacia él mi escudo cobra vida y lo protege creando una pantalla justo por debajo de su cintura que es a donde mi terrorífica madrastra había apuntada

fotograma...

cara de espanto y terror esculpida en todos los machos presentes en la sala

fotograma...

Tania, Rose, Irina, Charlotte y yo en pleno ataque de risa doblandonos por las costillas. Kate inchada de orgullo juraria que ronroneando mientras se aprieta mas a mi padre... podria vivir sin esa ultima escena

fotogrma...

Alice perdida en su mundo sin formar parte del espectáculo anterior llamando la atención de todos los presentes

fotograma...

Alice ordenándonos mantener la calma, lanzando una orden silenciosa a Jasper para que se prepare para lo que llega, ordena a Peter y Emmett que flanqueen a Garret y Charlie, la misma orden se da a Rose, Tania y Charlote, para controlarme y servir de apoyo a sus maridos, Edward esta a segundos de entrar

fotograma...

Edward atraviesa la entrada solo un segundo después de vislumbrarlo al final del jardín, comienza el pandemonio

Aunque solo habían sido unos segundos los que tuvimos para prepararnos para la llegada fueron más que suficientes para que a mi padre se le pasara de golpe y porrazo todo el estado prepuber para dar paso a un temperamental padre nada bien predispuesto hacia mi exnovio. Creo que de haber tenido un poco más de tiempo podía haber tratado de calmarlo y hacerle reflexionar que en realidad había sido mi desengaño con Edward el que nos había llevado a estar más cerca que nunca como padre e hija. Habria estado bien, pero en ese preciso momento tenia mas que de sobra con tratar de controlar mi temperamento del cual dependía que mi escudo no espachurrara a todos los presentes a la vez que lidiaba con un pelin tenso Garret a mi lado. Me podía haber sentado mal que desconfiara de mi, pero una parte mas practica de mi cerebro confiaba en que esa actitud se debía mas a defender lo que era suyo frente a un posible intento de reclamación de Edward...otra parte mas irracional de mi cerebro creo que coreaba en su apoyo y estaba mas que dispuesta a patearle el culo a mi ex si después de haber repetido demasiadas veces que no me quería condenar a esta vida tenia los bemoles de querer volver conmigo ahora...

Supongo que un millón de pensamientos hacen que Edward no pueda centrarse en nada muy concreto lo que le permite tras recorrer la habitación con su mirada notar mi presencia. Todos notamos el momento exacto en el que ocurre porque parece que alguien le pegue un puñetazo sacandole todo el oxigeno de los pulmones, tanto es así que si no fuera por nuestro fino oído no habría sido posible oír ese contenido y lamentable: Bella...

su atención se centra de inmediato en mi, como hace solo unos minutos haya pasado con entre Kate y Charlie, parece que el resto de la habitación haya desaparecido para él, que no para mi que soy mas consciente que nunca del brazo que rodea mi cintura. Aunque no sea lector de mentes ni catador de emociones te puedo describir toda la situación. Desde el shock de verme como un vampiro, cosa que ya debía prever pues me consta que había sido informado, estupor ante lo imposible y contra lo que había luchado, para pasar a la aceptación y la valoración, obviamente positiva, del resultado lo que le conduce a la desafortunada siguiente frase: mi amada Bella...

nuestro fino oído no nos permite oír el final de esa frase, pero nuestra vista si que es testigo de Edward estampado en un árbol al final del jardín. No te sabria quien de todos esta más estupefacto.


	35. Chapter 35

mientras que Alice y Tania corren hacia Edward, y Jasper parece crecer poniéndose nuevamente al mando, a la vez que neutraliza mucha de la tempestad de sensaciones que debe estar sintiendo, el resto nos estamos mirando entre nosotros, en el caso de Garret Charlie y yo misma, o a nosotros en el caso del resto. La verdad que ademas de muchas otras cosas me siento realmente confusa: lo siento mucho, pensaba que estaba reinando sobre el escudo, hacia todo lo posible por controlarlo, pero con su ultima frase...

Charlie, que alterna su mirada entre mi el suelo y el resto: en realidad cariño creo que esta vez he sido yo... no trataba de controlarme.. y el echo de que solo haya volado por los aires y todavía respira creo que no eres tu

Eleazar: estoy de acuerdo, este escudo tenia el mismo... como lo diría, el mismo tono que las pruebas de Kate... a ti- me señala en ese momento- te siento un poco diferente

mientras tanto, Alice, Tania, Edward y tres vampiros mas se han ido acercando. Veo que Jasper y Alice se asienten el uno al otro, lo que interpreto como que la situación esta bajo control y vigilada por el momento. Lo que solo sirve de pequeño respiro, ya que falta lidiar con Edward y con los otros vampiros.

Rose y Emmet, así como Charlotte y Peter se acercan a los recién llegados sin ocultar su alegría de reencontrarse con viejos conocidos. Mientras ellos intercambian saludos y supongo que hablan de los recientes acontecimientos, Edward envuelto en el brazo de Tania, cosa que no estoy muy segura que sea capaz de aprobar o al menos si le estuviera haciendo caso, se ha ido acercando a nosotros. Su mirada solo oscila de mi a Garret y a nuestro abrazo.

Su cara sin duda expresa toda la confusión y el disgusto que siente, y estoy esperando cualquier tipo de diatriba, suplica.. que se le ocurra, lo que no me esperaba es lo siguiente: por supuesto sigo sin poder leerte... tontamente había pensado que quizás siendo uno de nosotros ahora seria posible...

lo único que soy capaz de decir: si, Eleazar a ha confirmado que soy un escudo como mi padre

Edward se vuelve por un momento hacia mi padre, quien sigue adherido a Kate: supongo que eso explica por que tampoco puedo percibir ya nada de ti... lo que no entiendo- y su atención vuelve a recaer hacia nosotros- por qué tampoco puedo leer nada de Garret? Eso no había pasado nunca

vuelvo mi cabeza hacia mi chico para hacer contacto visual, en realidad buscando una respuesta que no se porque se me ocurre que pueda tener, cuando esta claro que en esto estamos los dos a la par.

Supongo que si Carlise hubiera estado aquí habría sido el primero en dar un paso adelante para examinarme... a falta de él Eleazar toma la delantera y sin un pestañeo lo tenemos delante nuestro. Se nota que esta mas que emocionado por el giro de los acontecimientos, y juraría que de todos los ocurridos en el ultimo rato este ultimo misterio es el mas atractivo para el

-ummm, que interesante... creo que nunca antes había visto algo así antes, si, es cierto que Renata extiende su escudo constantemente sobre Aro, pero siempre de forma constante y yo estube ahi cuando desarrollo su talento, fue largo y tedioso hasta que puedo proteger mas allá de ella misma... que puedas extender tu escudo a tu pareja – aquí va una muy mal acogido gruñido de Edward, quien creo que trata de encongerse ante las miradas que recibe..

Garret que intencionadamente, o no, ignora a Edward aporta su grano de arena a la historia: uff, pues tenias que haberla visto durante al transformación. Fue capaz de proteger a su padre cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sufriendo, y Charlie fue capaz de devolverle el favor

Elezar: en serio – ahora su atención se vuelve hacia mi padre- eso son grandes noticias

Charlie: si pero mejor sera que no te emociones mucho. Sigo pensando que en realidad solo fui capaz de dirigir el escudo de Bella... creo que mi poder aunque encantado de tenerlo, no es tan potente como el suyo

Eleazar: bueno, después de lo visto hace un momento yo no diría eso. No se si seras capaz de proteger o extenderlo a tu alrededor... pero esta claro que puede ser de carácter ofensivo cuando lo necesitas!

Casi a la par Emmett y Peter exclaman un Genial! Sin embargo es Jasper quien se explica: mañana mismo nos ocuparemos de hacer que esos escudos sean tan potentes como sea posible. Creo que ahora mismo tenemos algo mas urgente que hacer. Creo que lo mejor sera que dejemos a estos tres, seguro que tienen de que hablar, mientras el resto nos ponemos al día- se vuelve hacia mi- si necesitas que venga llama por favor antes de desintegrar a nadie... Y aunque no lo dice en voz alta se que hay una amenaza en sus pensamientos dedicada a Edward si su fruncir de ceño acompañado de un gruñido es una pista

y asi como por embrujo todos desaparecen dejándonos a los tres en lo que obviamente es un mas que incomodo silencio. Creo que por un lado Garret quiere dejarme llevar este asunto a mi manera... imagino que Edward esta bastante rallado ademas de por que soy la primera exnovia a la que tiene que enfrentar, es seguro que es la primera vez que se encuentra en una situación en desventaja debido al fallo de su don con nosotros

en un intento por que la situación avance y quizas tratando de recuperar algo de mi reciendo perdida vieja vida empiezo a oscilar en mis pasos hasta que encuentro el valor: bueno, supongo que tendras preguntas que hacer. No quiero sonar borde, sabes que no disfruto haciendo daño a nadie, pero no se hasta que punto te debo respuestas. Una cosa es que lo haya superado y en el camino haya ganado la loteria – apreto con mas fuerza mis manos alrededor de las de Garret- pero ni siquiera después de la transformación se me olvida que me abandonaste.

Se que mis palabras hieren porque lo puedo ver en su hermosa cara, pero no puedo evitarlo, si queremos que esto vaya adelante me temo que tenemos que resolver esto antes que nada.

Edward: Bella tienes que entender.. - no le dejo continuar

con una cierta impaciencia le corto- lo sé Edward, lo sé! Lo sabia entonces lo he sabido siempre que lo que hiciste lo hiciste en "teoria" por mi propio bien, pero como ya te dije aquel día, entenderlo no es lo mismo que quererlo, creerlo o necesitarlo. Te dije lo que queria, te exprese mis sentiemiento, y como puedes ver, esta claro que tenia razon! este es el mundo al que estaba destinada, se siente como mi verdadera naturaleza. He encontrado a mi alma gemela -quizas eso podía haberlo suavizado un poco- lo siento, podia haberlo dicho de otra forma...

-no, tienes toda la razon. No quise atender tus demandas y necesidades ese día, todos tratasteis de hacermelo entender.. y sin duda ahora mismo lo lamento mucho. Te veo ahi delante incluso mas perfecta de lo que alguna vez crei que fuera posible, y entiendo que fui un completo idiota – ahora es Garret quien aprienta su agarre, como si fuera a dejarme engatusar.. tonto!- ojala pudiera deshacer alguna de mis ultimas decisiones, de verdad, aunque viendoos – ahora da un par de pasos atras- supongo que hay cosas que no lamentais

Garret: se lo que paso en su día, me lo han contado tus hermanos, y tengo que admitir que si alguien me hubiera hecho lo mismo ahora mismo seria cenizas. Nos conocemos hace años y sabes que os aprecio a toda la familia, pero a diferencia de mi mujer, quien solo necesitara tiempo para perdonarte, yo nunca te perdonare por disgustarla. Te agradezco que hayas hecho lo posible por alcanzar a Victoria y acabar con esa amenaza, y también por traer refuerzos... pero por el momento no puedo garantizarte que las cosas vayan a ser como antes. Y desde luego, como te vea babear por mi mujer las cosas acabaran muy mal..

todo y en especial la ultima parte lo dice de forma muy tranquila y sin claros síntomas de disgusto, pero no hay duda del poder encerrado en sus palabras. Lo que nos afecta a Edward, que asiente y detecto un alto respeto, y a mi que de pronto me vuelvo a sentir en llamas, no de las desagradables de la transformación, sino de las que hacen que quiera una habitación de hotel ya mismo!


	36. Chapter 36

o bien entendió la situación, a fin de cuentas aunque no pueda leer nuestras mentes de algo le tiene que servir todas las horas vividas entre adolescentes, o bien se retiro para hacer autoanalisis... lo mismo me da que me tiene, el caso es que conseguí que las siguientes par de horas la casa fuera solo para nosotros dos! si, se lo desesperado que suena que dos horas de intimidad me sepan a gran victoria, pero con la llegada de mas y mas vampiros indiscretos me parece todo un logro

mientras tanto, la familia y amigos supo ocupar su tiempo bastante bien. Unos cazando, otros poniéndose al día y en el caso de mi padre, todo sea dicho que gracias al sutil recordatorio barra orden de Jasper, al parecer mas persuasivo o escalofriante que Kate, míralo como quieras, llamando a la reserva para ver como iban las cosas por ahi

reconoce que tu también te habías olvidado de que el paquete estaba inmerso en su propio drama con la transformación de Leah! Debo admitir que si todavía pudiera tornarme roja ahora que ha salido el tema brillaría como un árbol de navidad... ni acordarme para nada de mi Jake! uff, que mal! El caso es que al parecer, aunque Leah si que ha resultado tan explosiva como suponina, el hecho de contar con todos los detalles de lo ocurrido en los utlimos años si bien no ha servido para que pase a estar de buen humor, al menos le esta haciendo mas llevable todo el tema de Sam y Emily... triste consuelo... por otro lado Quil ha conseguido la transformación sin problemas y esta más contento que una perdiz ahora que vuelve a estar con Jake y Embry. Solo falta ver como lleva el tema de estar expuesto a un vampiro, lo cual lo solucionaremos esta tarde, ya que se termino el ocio y toca volver al curro, el reloj no se para.

Mientras que Jasper, por su experiencia y poder para calmar a todos, Edward, supongo que en parte por alejarse y en parte porque si el esta presente es mas sencilla la comunicación con los lobos, y Tania, no se muy bien en papel de que, se marchan al encuentro de Jacob y los lobos que no esten de guardia con Leah, para seguir entrenando y ver como se adapta Quill, es en su honor que Peter y Charlotte se han quedado atrás, mejor que no vea de golpe a tres vampiros con tantas cicatrices, el resto nos disponemos a ponernos a prueba a Charlie y a mi.

Alice se ha quedado con nosotros, supongo que porque Jasper puede estar mas tranquilo si esta lejos de los lobos, y la otra parte es que esta rebotando ante la emocion de lo que prevee, al parecer el entrenamiento promete grandes recompensas, aunque cuando le preguntamos que tenemos que hacer para conseguirlo no parece tener mas pistas que el resto, solo sabe que va a ser increible... y lo mejor es que como en sus visiones estamos los presentes el único marco de referencia para saber que algo pasara es que sera antes de que vuelvan Carlise y Esme, mas menos tres o cuatro dias...

Asi damos paso a lo que acaban siendo los siguientes dos días, donde todo el mundo ofrece sus mejores ideas y buena voluntad para que veamos de que sirven nuestros escudos. Kate nos trata de dar descargas a nosotros, a quienes tratamos de proteger, que menuda paciencia tienen lo pobres, trabajamos para noquearla... Jazz prueba influirnos a nosotros y a quienes tratamos de aislar... Pasa mas de un día antes de que seamos capaces de que sea capaz de cubrir a nadie mas que a Garret, lo consigue Emmet cuando lo veo sufrir por n-esima vez ante Kate, y a partir de ese momento nos centramos en ver a cuantos puedo proteger o cubrir con mi escudo. Tambien descubrimos que Charlie por su cuenta no puede o no sabemos como hacer que se extienda su escudo, pero si que podemos trabajar juntos convinandolos y haciéndolos mas manejables, lo que resulta paradójico ya que tenemos que coordinar dos mentes... repetimos las pruebas de antes, Jazz y Kate para ver si notros protegemos igual de bien en función de la distancia que nos separa si el ataque es fisico o mental... lo mismo probamos con las capacidades de Edward y Maggie, para ver si hay un limite de hasta donde podemos cubrir al resto...y cuando ya llevamos mas de dos dias sin que nos hayan dejado apenas descansar descubrimos cual es el detonante que necesitaba mi padre para ver una muestra en crudo de su capacidad

evidentemente no podemos agotarnos, ya no somos humanos, pero si que hay algo asi como llegar al limite de rotura que viene siendo cuando el hambre nos supera... momento en el cual mi padre deja de lado su lado racional para dar paso al neofito que es y tras haberle dado un poco de largas la primera vez que propone ir a cazar, creo que nuestro carácter templado hace la situación tan normal dentro de lo subrealista que hace que el resto olviden que tenemos semanas a esta nueva vida. La segunda vez que se siente ignorado mientras se discute la siguiente prueba estalla en todo su mal genio mandando una onda de choque... que menos mal que la primera con la que topa es conmigo y hace que mi escudo se dispare para cubrir todo nuestro alrededor en decimas de segundo o de lo contrario no se si la presencia de los volturi habria sido necesaria a juzgar por el desgaste del suelo y los alrededores

todos nos volvemos con la sorpresa pintada en la cara hacia Charlie, sin siquiera saber que hacer o decir, hasta que primero Peter, luego Emmet y luego mi Garret estallan en carcajadas: definitivamente es hora de comer – Garret se vuelve hacia mi interrogándome sin decir palabra. Supongo que aunque no me sienta como Charlie tendré que volver a alimentarme, mejor prever que curar

mientras que unos marchan a cazar a los bosques, los vampiros con alimentación tradicional deciden montar una expedición a Seattle. Garret no parece muy convencido, pero tras que Alice y Peter le aseguren que voy a estar bien y que nada me va a pasar, y aunque reacio, al final parte con ellos, lo que me deja a solas con Rose y Emmet.

Es la primera vez desde mi transformación que vuelvo a estar a solas con ellos, y como si nada mas hubiera ocurrido en las ultimas semanas, tomamos nuestros sitios en los cómodos sofas, y mientras que prescindo de mi antes habitual bol de palomitas, damos paso a una de nuestras sesiones de cine, regalandonos un ratito de paz y normalidad.

Antes de que acabe la peli regresan Jazz y Ali quienes se acomodan junto a nosotros, y justo para cuando acaba regresa Edward. Pensaba que vendría con el resto del clan Delani y mi padre, y al parecer no soy la única que lo piensa, ya que sin que nadie haya dicho nada en voz alta el contesta: nos van a dar un rato para que nos pongamos al día mientras terminan de cazar...


	37. Chapter 37

a dos dias de la llegada de Carlise y Esme con grandes grandes grandes novedades según la hiperactiva Alice volvemos a reunirnos en el campo de entrenamiento esta vez no solo nosotros, también con los lobos, con todos ellos, lo que nos permite conocer y encontrarnos por primera vez con Leah, lo que resulta curioso a varios niveles, pues se puede apreciar a simple vista y sin profundizar mucho que mientras hay un sentimiento de protección muy arraigado en los machos sobre la loba, a la vez noto que unos cuantos, creo que son Jake y los mas jóvenes, tratan de mantener tanta distancia como es posible con ella, y sabiendo de su carácter supongo que sera porque estará echando humo en su enlace...

A pesar de que los primeros momentos del encuentro están mas allá de ser tensos, gracias a la buena voluntad de los lobos mas jóvenes y el sentido de humor o sentido aventurero de mis hermanos y marido, y la presencia de mi padre que parece haberse traído consigo parte de su antiguo trabajo la cosa no se alarga demasiado y pronto todos nos ponemos manos a la obra.

Leah definitivamente tiene un señor carácter, bastante entendible dada su situación, pero después de la intervención de Jasper todo parece ir mejor. Tanto por parte de los lobos, aunque con una cierta reticencia, como por la nuestra, les damos un poco de privacidad que Jazz sabe aprovechar. Imagino que es una combinación de su habilidad, su experiencia con neofitos, la marcada impresión que el espíritu guerreo de la loba ha dejado en todos nosotros... al final, y tras haber involucrado a Charlotte, en quien si lo piensas puedes encontrar ciertas similitudes con Leah, las dos me llevan a pensar en Xena la princesa guerrera y cosas de ese estilo.., parece que parte de la rabia de Leah se haya esfumado o al menos transformado y una cierta chispa de esperanza parece haber iluminado sus ojos... como si al final, de toda esta locura de experiencia que parece darle un propósito o una via de canalizar la rabia pueda salir algo bueno... ojala!

Por nuestra parte, tanto Charlie como yo les enseñamos a los lobos nuestros progresos, quienes ademas de celebrarlo también ayudan a seguir poniéndolo a prueba mejorando así nuestro control sobre el. Por primera vez creo que desde que todo esto empezó hoy parece que todos acabamos el día con la sensación de que tenemos una posibilidad real, de que si nuestro talento nos puede aislar del temido poder de los gemelos, las fuerzas combinadas de todos pueden marcar la diferencia

tan gratificante resulta el día y tan alta esta la moral que nos regalamos un día de fiesta para todos. Unos en parejas otros en grupo cada cual encuentra con quien o que entretenerse. Unos se van de caza a Seatle, otros nos quedamos por la zona, pero todos disfrutamos las horas libres hasta reunirnos de nuevo en casa para aguardar la llegada de los últimos refuerzos, a los que ahora estamos esperando de nuevo junto a la casa.

Como cada vez somos más esta vez en lugar de quedarnos en el salon, que por espacio no es problema, podria alojarnos a todos, estamos repartidos por el porche delantero mientras esperamos a que entren Esme y Carlise, quienes tan pronto como ponen un pie fuera de las puertas francesas se ven rodeados de Rose, Alice y yo que no podemos contenernos por mas tiempo.

Sin que terminemos de separarnos del todo sobre todo de Esme, se siente que haya pasado mas tiempo del transcurrido desde la ultima vez que la vimos, se procede a los saludos de todos y a las nuevas presentaciones del clan de Ejipto

respetando las formalidades, Carlise nos introduce a Amun, el lider de este coven, quien si fuera posible pareceria un poco estreñido, esta claro que estar aquí no es santo de su devocion. De su pareja no te puedo dicir mucho, salvo que a golpe de vista parece... docil? Creo que es la forma mas generosa de describirla, no se si sera por la cultura, la epoca en que fuera transformada, como la haya tratado la vida con Amun... me da una mezcla de rabia y pena. Pero no me entretengo mucho en esa linea porque practicamente toda nuestra atencion esta dirigida a la segunda pareja.

Como si pudieran canalizar parte de la energia de Alice se adelantan a todos presentandose ellos mismos como Tia y Ben. A diferencia de Amun, se nota que estos dos están encantados de estar aquí. Luego nos confirmara Carlise que si Amun y Kebi han venido ha sido por la negativa de dejar a Benjamin y Tia venirse por su cuenta. Al parecer, tan pronto como conocieron a Esme y Carlise se enamoraron de ellos y de toda la familia a medida que se pusieron al día. Lo que explica que se vayan presentando a si mismos a la vez que van enlazando nuestros nombres con las historias que les han contando.

Cuando Tia llega a mi lado casi rebotando se presenta: tienes que ser Bella, Esme habla mucho de ti, soy Tia – no dudamos en abrazarnos- y Carlise nos ha explicado de como estabas trabajando en tu talento, estoy deseando verlo. Tu eres Garret por supuesto, el rebelde contra el imperio británico – casi ruedo los ojos cuando se hincha de orgullo-... estamos tan contentos de conoceros- en este tiempo Ben también ha llegado a nosotros. Se presenta y se une a la conversación: se que esto puede sonar extraño ya que estamos aquí por un mal motivo... pero estoy tan contento de todo lo que ha sucedido, es lo mas emocionante que nos ha pasado en siglos. Antes habíamos conocido a algún otro vampiro, pero Amun siempre ha tratado de escondernos para estar a salvo. Pero conocer a Esme y Carlise ha sido genial, y todo lo que nos han contado, su tipo de vida, con tantos hijos, primos, amigos, viajando por el mundo, conviviendo con los humanos día a dia, tan emocionante – en ese ultimo comentario que llega a Emment oigo un soplido, supongo que repetir la secundaria regularmente tiene otro aspecto para mi falilia que para este extraño y a la vez adorable chaval, que si, que es cientos de años mayor que yo, pero que me temo que ha vivido incluso menos que servidora, y que esta tan emocionado con todo esto que me recuerda a un niño con sobredosis de azucar la verdad

Cuando todos nos hemos conocido nos sentamos para ponernos al día de nuestras historias. La primera parte mas o menos la conociamos, pues tanto Carlise como Eleazar ya habian conocido a Amun anteriormente y nos habian contado parte de su historia. De como una vez el coven Egipto había sido fuerte e incluso temerario. De como los Volturi habian caido sobre ellos en una batalla de clanes de la que solo sobrevivieron Amun y Kebi, y Dimitri, el cual había sido salvado por la gracia de Aro para incorporarlo a su guardia, te peudes imagina cuanto nos había sorprendido saber que era un vampiro dotado, un rastreador!, de echo, junto a los gemelos uno de nuestros claros objetivos, para poder estar a salvo en caso de tener que escondernos.

Años mas tarde habían encontrado a Benajmin, quien era otro vampiro dotado con el poder de manejar los elementos, lo que estaba encantado de demostrarnos al día siguiente en el entrenamiento, y con el llego Tia, su compañera. Amun había tratado por todos los medios de esconder a Ben de los ojos de Volterra, lo que explicaba que estar aquí iba contra todos sus principios, pero había subestimado totalmente la curiosidad y ganas de vivir de la joven pareja quienes aprovecharon la llegada de este desafío para empezar a vivir. No era ni siquiera necesario preguntarle a Edward para estar segura que si de nosotros dependía y existía un futuro, estos dos no iban a volver a esconderse debajo de una piedra.


	38. Chapter 38

Tras las ultimas llegadas, y habiéndose pasado unas Navidades que poco habian importado este año ni para nosotros, sin duda alguna una curiosa mezcla de culturas y credos, ni para los lobos que aún trataban de ajustarse a los recientes cambios, vimos como se nos echaba encima la fecha limite.

Todos habitamos entrenado, juntos por separados, revueltos... de todas las formas que se nos habían ocurrido. Teníamos plena confianza tanto en nuestros escudos como en las habilidades de Benjamin, que si bien resultaban ser un poco confusas porque no diferenciaban amigo de enemigo, bien podían servirnos para crear distracción para dejar ganar terreno a los que considerábamos nuestros principales guerreros, los tres texanos, las chicas Delani con Laurent, Garret, Emmet y por descontado los lobos. Todos ellos no hacían ningún esfuerzo por ocultar las ganas que tenían de medirse con los volturi, unos por motivos personales, otros por no despreciar una buena pelea. A modo de refuerzo quedábamos el resto, bueno, mi padre creo que tenia un pie en cada bando. Iba a estar a mi lado para poder apoyar a todos con nuestros escudos... pero su corazón iba a estar junto a Kate dando para el pelo al enemigo. Los así considerados adultos responsables de nuestro bando también estaban listos para pelear si era necesario, pero sobre todo Carlise y Eleazar seguían apostando por darle una oportunidad al dialogo. En parte por su vena generosa, en parte por su miedo a que ninguno de nosotros saliera lastimado, en parte por que lastimáramos a los que una vez consideraron amigos... iban a poder intentarlo, pero en el fondo creo que incluso ellos mismos apostaban como el resto, que no funcionaria... Maggie y Edward podrían confirmarlo o no llegado el momento, pero todo indicaba que los Volturi venían con voluntad de ganar sin negociar... lo de ceder sin luchar no lo veía yo muy claro...

Y asi llego el momento. Tan preparados como podíamos estar venimos a reunirnos en el claro vampiros y lobos en espera de la indeseada visita. Probablemente un millon de cosas deberian estar pasando por mi mente, o podia dedicarme a repasar las tacticas y entrenamientos de los ultimos dias, en cambio, y demostrando que lo normal no va mucho conmigo, me siento tranquila mientras reposo sobre mi marido. Con calma observo a todos. A una gran mayoría de los presentes son o los considero familia. Empezando por Charlie, de pie a nuestro lado con Kate rodeada por sus brazos. Han estado desapareciendo cada momento libre de los últimos dias, buscando su sitio privado como hemos hecho la mayoría. Sin decir palabra se que ademas de proteger a nuestra familia, los cuatro encontramos un coraje extra en querer disfrutar de esta recién descubierta felicidad. Nuestras parejas no han estado esperando cientos de años por nosotros para que todo acabe aquí. Y mi padre y yo sin duda estamos de acuerdo con ellos!

Sigo y veo como Alice y Jazz están cogidos de las manos, mirándose el uno al otro perdidos en su particular universo, creo que si me concentro puedo ver las oleadas de amor que los envuelve...definitivamente tenemos que luchar y ganar, no podemos dejar que Aro nos robe a mi hermana...

junto a ellos están Rose y Emmet, pensarias que esta vez estarian siendo tan vocales y ruidosos como de costumbre en sus muestras de afecto, pero quizas por lo tranquilos que están uno en brazos del otro resultan incluso mas tierno que de lo normal.

Esme esta en brazos de Carlise, con una de las manos de Edward entre las suyas, tratando de protegerlo de quien viene a quitarselo. A la vez nos busca a todos cada pocos segundos, asegurando que seguimos a la vista... deseo que todo acabe bien porque ya ha sufrido demasiado en su vida, perder un hijo tiene que ser mas que suficiente

Peter y Charlotte justo detras de Alice y Jasper se abrazan con fuerza. Dan la impresion de un bloque solido que nada ni nadie va a poder derrotar. Nos dan fuerza sin duda

Tania sujeta la otra mano de Edward mientras la otra tiene la de Irina que se apoya sobre Laurent. Por lo que sabemos, las hermanas no han olvidado como perdieron a su madre hace siglos a mano de los Volturi, y aunque siempre han optado por una forma de vida pacifica nunca han perdonado ese día. Esa determinacion marca ahora mismo sus fracciones asi como las de Carmen y Eleazar.

Los lobos se unen a nosotros, todos ya transformados excepto mi Jake, con quien comparto un largo abrazo hasta que se para a mi lado, listo para transformarse cuando llegue la accion, pero sin inencion de dejar mi mano ni un segundo antes. No necesitamos decirnos nada, hemos sabido encontrar nuestros pocos y escasos pero intensos ratos los últimos dias para darnos ánimos, para apoyarnos, para hacer planes para los próximos años, para... para todo, excepto para despedirnos. Si algo somos es cabezotas, hicimos una promesa, ser un lobo y un vampiro no nos iba a separar, y algo tan insignificante como los Volturi mucho menos! tenemos planes, y son buenos planes, nunca nos hemos emborrachado y tenemos que probarlo, Benjamin, Tia y Maggie tambien lo tienen en pendientes, asi que cuando esto acabe tenemos que llevarnos a Jake, Quil, Embry y Leah de juerga, es una promesa. También tenemos que viajar al caribe, bailar bajo las estrellas, ver el carnaval de Brasil y celebrar el año neuvo Chino, tenemos miles de asuntos pendientes, no podemos dejar que tonterias como esta tonta reunion nos detenga

entran al fondo del claro cubiertos con oscuras capas, parecen como sombras deslizándose entre los arboles, actuan de forma teatral, diria casi infantil, para darle a la escena un toque dramatico que a juzgar por los gruñidos no solo de los lobos, lejos de amedrentarnos parece que da un nuevo impulso a nuestro coraje

si es el coraje, el miedo o el orgullo de saber que aquí somos los bueno o lo que sea, todos nos paramos bien erguidos, que se note que no nos vamos a dejar amedrentar. Y o bien el frente unido que presentamos o la presencia de los lobos a nuestro alrededor, vemos que los volturis se agrupan y detienen tan pronto como nos ven.

Antes de que podamos decir nada el que reconozco como Caius de los retratos de Carlise demustra que lo oido de su temperamento no era mentira: De que se trata todo esto Carlise? Habeis perdido el juicio? Nos has traicionado en favor de los hombre lobos?

No creo que ni la distancia que nos separa sirva para disimular de ninguna forma el bufido que dejamos escapar al menos Jake y yo. Apretando nuestras manos mas juntas nos damos ánimos para tratar de controlarnos y no hacer saltar todo por los aires tan pronto.

Aceptando las palabras de Caius comos invitacion es Carlise quien contesta: Viejo amigo, espero que no te precipites y nos dejes explicar, pues me temo que estar aquí reunido solo se debe a una serie de mal entendidos

sin darme cuenta estoy reflejando el movimiento de cabeza de mi marido, Emmet, Jasper, Edward y supongo que algun otro, negamos con la cabeza pues aunque vemos el merito del intento de Carlise, Caius nos da la razon al apostar a que de poco iban a servir esas palabras: me estas llamando mentiroso Carlise! Acaso pretendes negar la evidencia delante nuestra

Idiota!... suerte que la paciencia de Carlise es infinita: Caius, Aro y Marcos. Me conocéis hace años, sabéis que os estimo y sin duda no osaría jugar con vuestra inteligencia – bueno, inteligencia o codicia... todo depende de como lo miras..- los lobos que veis aquí son como Jake – señala hacia nuestro lado- podrá demostrar mas tarde si es necesario miembros de la tribu quiloute. La misma tribu con la que hace años firmamos un acuerdo por una convivencia pacifica en esta zona. Comprometiéndonos a nos ser una amenaza a la vida humana de la que ellos como cambia formas son responsables de proteger. Esa misión es la que les permite estar ahora mismo a plena luz del día en su forma de lobo, asi como cambiar a su placer sin necesidad de una luna llena...

habiendo salvado solo el primero de los escollos, ahora es Aro el que parece recuperarse de la imrpesion y asumir su papel de maestro de ceremonias: Nos llamas viejos amigos, pero aquí estas esperándonos rodeado de un pequeño ejercito – conveniente que no note que el tampoco es que haya venido solo...- Mencionas que si estamos aquí es por una serie de desafortunadas coincidencias, cuando las acusaciones vetidas sobre ti y tu familia son graves e imperdonables... acaso insinúas que las acusaciones son falsas, que hemos sido manipulados, es posible que con los años hayas olvidado el alcance mis habilidades? alardeas de habernos conocido y aún crees que si no estuvieramos convencido de lo grave de la situación habriamos venido en persona junto a toda la guardia

con eso al menos todos aquellos que no cocnociamos a la guardia compelta y a las mujeres averiguamos, ya que no hemos dicho ni palabra entre nosotros desde que han llegado, que aquí delante nuestro están los reyes, sus esposas y la guardia... un escalofrio me recorre la espalda. Por un lado, igual esperaba un ejercito tipo romanos al campo de batalla escuadron tras escuadron, no los treinta y tantos vampiros que tenemos de frente, pero no te engañes, solo con los que están ahi que suman casi tantos como nosotros tengo de sobra para asustarme y no caer en una falsa seguridad. Ademas, Lo que me preocupa es que tanto interés tengan en Alice y Edward, bueno, y en cuanto descubran mas talentos no seran los unicos, como para que todos ellos hayan dejado atrás Volterra... eso es lo que de verdad consigue causarme miedo.

Sin tiempo para que pueda contemplar estos sentimientos, tanto Carlise como Eleazar dan un paso adelante tratando de calmar la situación y a poder ser salvarla: No no, no queremos menos preciar tu talento Aro, ni ninguno de nosotros ha olvidado las leyes que tan sabiamente – retengamos la arcada que mas de uno queremos representar- están ahi para protegernos. Sabemos por el talento de Alice – brillo nauseabundo asomando a los ojos de ese codicioso y asqueroso autodenominado rey- que estáis aquí a partir de una petición de justicia de Victoria. Lo único que solicitamos es la posibilidad de defender nuestra causa. Estamos seguro de que si nos escucháis veréis que no hay ninguna ley quebrantada, que todo se debe a una suma de mal entendidos.

Esta vez el bufido no viene de nuestro lado, sino del otro lado, y o mucho me equivoco o el mas vocal de ellos ha sido Caius, quien todavía sigue de morros, y los dos enanos diabólicos también conocidos como los gemelos Jane y Alec.


	39. Chapter 39

Con una calma que no se si es real, o inducida por Jasper, o solo una apariencia, Carlise sigue adelante con su cruzada: Si no nos hemos equivocado, Victoria a acudido a vosotros con el reclamo de una venganza, ya que en la primavera pasada tuvimos que terminar con su pareja para proteger a nuestra familia y nuestro modo de vida

Antes siquiera de que Victoria pueda revolverse y contestarnos sacando a relucir su mala leche vemos que un tipo enorme que hasta ahora solo estaba a su lado la sujeta y la amordaza, a la vez que una ligera inclinación de la cabeza de Aro es suficiente para que todo el mundo entienda que este show es suyo y no va a apreciar ninguna interrupción: haces una bonita presentación de tu caso viejo amigo, pero sabes de sobra que no nos veríamos implicados en una simple reyerta solo por un caso de autodefensa- ja ja ja... sabemos que saltaría a la menor oportunidad de estar en esta situación!- Aquí estamos de un delito mucho mas grande, estamos hablando de haber desvelado nuestro mundo a un humano, y por lo que vemos ahora también a una tribu entera, y dejarla con vida

creo que mas que la charla estúpida lo que me saca de quicio es la cara de remilgado que pone, y la cara de satisfacción de Caius a su lado... me resulta de verdad increíble la desfachatez que tienen.. y es que encima se lo creen.. si tuviera una pared delante creo que estaría dándome de cabezazos

Carlise: Entiendo que algo que se haya podido entender así pero la realidad tiene más matices, por eso hablaba antes de los malentendidos. Cuando Victoria y James nos encontraron – creo que todos agradecemos que deje a Laurent al margen, aunque no nos engañamos y al menos Aro seguro que ha podido deducir ya de los recuerdos de Victoria que es uno de los vampiros que nos acompaña- es cierto que una joven humana nos acompañaba, y a diferencia de esa primera impresion que tuvieron, no era con motivo de servirnos de aperitivo- por mucho que lo haya tratado de maquillar, mi padre, Garret, Jake y varios mas no han hecho menor intencion por esconder su gruñido- Lo que no supieron apreciar en ese entonces es que Bella estaba con nosotros como novia de mi hijo. En cambio por algun retorcido motivo James encontro en la situación un reto para cazar y termianr con Bella, haciendo sufrir a mi hijo principalmente. Lo sabemos porque el mismo le confeso sus intenciones cuando la comenzo a torturar, descubriendo tambien entonces que este no era su primer juego – suerte que se detenga aquí y no menciones que de uno anterior el resultado es Alice, o Aro es capaz de concederle una medalla a titulo postulo visto el interes que tiene por ella-

Edward se inclina hacia Carlise: los despreciables juegos de James no parecen peocuparles a ninguno de ellos – dice mucho a favor de la moral de todos ellos obviamente- de echo alguno aplaude su itneres en acabar con una humana

Carlise asiente, entendiendo que mejor que vaya al grano: Cuando Bella se mudo a vivir aquí hace cosa de un año- fiu...ahora que lo pienso si que ha dado de si un año...- haciendo uso de las leyendas transmitidas en la tribu, de la que ella y su padre eran amigos, y su capacidad de observación dedujo nuestra naturaleza. Mientras tanto, por nuestra parte habíamos descubierto que ella era la cantante de Edward, quien ademas de tener que sobreponerse a ese inconveniente para no destapar nuestra presencia, tuvo que luchar por la creciente atracción que sentía por la joven. Al final, cuando Bella lo enfrento, y viendo que ademas de devolver su intere aceptaba nuestra naturaleza y se comprometía a guardar el secreto la introdujo en la familia como novia. Desde entonces Bella siempre ha tenido en mente dejar su vida a tras para ser una mas de la familia, pero tratándose de un personaje popular y la hija del jefe de policía todo tenia que ser estudiado para no crear ningún escándalo que lo entorpeciera. Tanto es así, que se pensó en la graduación como fecha prevista, usando el traslado a una nueva vida en la universidad como excusa para abandonar esta región.

Bueno, después de escurchar la historia podemos afirmar que si el campo de la medicina le falla alguna vez a Carlise siempre puede dedicarse a crear historias incluyendo la leyenda de basado en hechos reales. Seamos sinceros, si, algunas lineas son tangentes a la realidad, pero para los que sabemos que ocurrio realmente su historia es un cuento de hadas!

Aro: lo que dices suena muy bien pero tengo mis dudas al respecto, a fin de cuentas, el caso presentado por Victoria es solido, y aunque tu afirmas que la humana es la pareja de Edward y se convertirá a nuestra vida, es solo tu palabra. Creo que la mejor forma de solucionar todo seria que tu hijo- al que ahora mira como un niño a una piruleta- se acerque a mi y me deje juzgar por mi mismo

De verdad! ¿Cuan idiotas nos cree? No es posible que piense que nadie se traga ese cuento chino, no? Vamos, que menuda casualidad que de todos los presentes quiera al que con un solo toque le informara involuntariamente de todo absolutamente todo excepto lo que hay en mi gruesa cabeza. Y hablando de mi... ¿de verdad que no ha conectado los puntos? Me puedo imaginar que el resto no lo sepan, pero el tio ha visto los recuerdos de Victoria, no ve que estoy aquí y me he convertido!

Mientras esos pesnamientos cruzan mi mente por aquí el ambiente se ha tensado bastante ante la peticion de que Edward avance hacia el enemigo, tanto es asi que cuando mi padre apreta mi mano los dos nos concentramos en el escudo que ya teniamos listo para que nos envuelva a todos y proteja de momento solo por si las moscas. Por supuesto, Jasper lo debe notar de inmediato al dejar de sentir a parte del claro y se gira hacia nosotros. Asiente dando el visto bueno a nuestra maniobra, y parece que eso lo impulsa a tomar el mando: me gustaría presentarme, soy Jasper whitlock

se pausa ya que claramente su nombre es reconocido y conocido si no por todos al menos por parte de la guardia que no puede esconder su sorpresa. Incluso Victoria parece reconocer el nombre y por primera vez la veo insegura de como va a terminar todo. Cuando un segundo más tarde parece que todo el mundo esta recuperado de la sorpresa, y al menos en mi opinión, también un poco más tensos, Jazz continua: Como os ha explicado Carlise las medidas que se tomaron hace unos meses fueron como autoprotección y como respeto a la ley, quisimos alejar el problema de Forks para no implicar inocentes, pero James no desistió de su intento y no hubo mas remedio que acabar con él. En cuanto a al acusación de haber desvelado nuestro secreto, debo hacer dos puntualizaciones, la primera, la tribu quiloute no puede considerarse como un quebrantamiento de la ley, cuando esta claro que ellos mismos forman parte de nuestro mundo, y que como nosotros, tienen en su mayor interés permanecer al margen de la realidad humana- los lobos como muestra de conformidad se ponen aun mas firmes- En cuanto al caso de Bella -y ahora me señala - no solo no hemos cumplido con la ley como se pude ver, ya que ahora es vampiro, sino que hemos ido mas allá y transformado a su padre, quien desconocía por completo de nuestra existencia hasta la interferencia de Victoria – ahora somos nosotros los que nos erguimos- por ultimo, en cuanto a la petición de que Edward se acerque tengo que oponerme de firme- lo que sin duda los hace muy felices- achaquemoslo a mi pasado militar y no a una falta de respeto – para nada...- pero estragicamente hablando no veo apropiado ni que mi hermano se acerque a ustedes, ni que tengáis acceso a nuestra vida personal, menos cuando para confirmar lo declarado aquí tenéis a Victoria si existe alguna duda

Otro que puede optar a contar cuentos. Aunque demosle el credito de que ha sabido poner los puntos sobre las ies.

Edward nos susurra con la esperanza de que no llegue a los otros: empieza a cundir el enfado, la confusion y los nervios. Aro y Caius no están dispuestos a dejarlo ir facilmente


	40. Chapter 40

Casi como confirmacion de sus palabras, Aro vuelve a tomar la palabra dejando deslizar parte de la dulzura que antes adornaba sus palabras: Que de un paso adelante la testigo.

Y con eso quiere decir que el enorme vampiro, que ya he deudido que debe tratarse de Felix, que la tenia sujeta la traiga al frente hasta estar junto a los reyes, para que Aro pueda dirigirse a ella sin siquiera retirar su vista de nosotros, no sea que nos vayamos o algo asi..: puedes confirmar que la que se identifica como Bella sea la humana que conociste

Victoria nos mira con mezcla de odio y cautela, y casi apostaria que ademas de estar barajando las posiblidades que tiene de poner en practica su talento para la escapada esta tambien repasando cualquiera que fue la motivacion que la llevo a las puertas de Volterra. En un intento de ganar tiempo o lo que sea que pretenda acaba por decir: No puedo decir con total seguridad que ella sea la humana que causo la muerte de mi James, a fin de cuentas todos los humanos me resultan similares, y por supuesto ya no huelo su sangre - es una cara llena de furia y desprecio la que se vuelve hacia nosotros, reflejando que en las ultimas palabras hay verdadero resentimiento y vuelvo a recordar sus palabra acerca de drenarnos... si antes ya creia que lo decia en serio ahora no tengo ninguna duda

-Miente!- Maggie lo dice casi en un suspiro, y Edward asiente y añade: sus pensamientos son un caos y un barullo por lo que no se lo que pretende, pero si que ha reconocido tanto a Bella como a Charlie

Aro da un paso hacia ella y alarga su mano con gracia, como he visto hacer en las peliculas clasicas cuando el caballero solicita un baile a la dama, pero algo me dice que lo que ocurra no tendra mucho que ver con una bella danza.

Edward: Aro se esta esforzando por ver cada uno de los recuerdos que nos implica, y a la vez esta intentando encontrar la forma de salirse con la suya, hacerle quedar bien ante su gente. busca si existe alguna posibilidad o bien de encontrar otra acusacion o de acorralarme de alguna forma para que tenga que sostener su mano y le de acceso a todo lo que se. Ademas, esta repasando varias veces el encuentro de Victoria con Bella y Charlie, la explosion que la expulsa le esta emocionando, cree haber encontrado otro talento que atesorar- todos nos tensamos un poco mas, nada bueno puede venir de la codicia de ese hombre...

Aro suelta la mano de Victoria con claro asco pintado en su cara: acaso creías que podías burlarnos y dejarnos en mal lugar. Después de meses de perseguir a la humana y casi matarla a ella y su padre esta claro que los has reconocido en cuanto hemos entrado en el claro, y en vez de advertirnos y tratar de impedir una situación tan incomoda con una familia que sigue siendo aliada has preferido guardar silencio, dejando que mi guardia sea quien se manche las manos en tu absurda vendetta- si no se nos salen los ojos del cráneo es de puro milagro... ¡tendrá valor! pero... pero... mi padre y yo nos mirarnos con cara de no caber ya mas asombro, ¿son los miles de años los que le dan una cara tan dura?

Me parece que mas de uno tenemos cara de flipado incluso Victoria, que a estas alturas ya debe haber deducido que va a servir de chivo expiatorio a la situacion que ella mismo ha causado... ironico a fin de cuentas.

quizas por lo barroco de la situacion o porque a pesar de tener un mejor acceso al potencial de mi cerebro lo cierto es que sigo conservando mi hiperactiva imaginacion que me trasporta a mis mundos oniricos... lo que me conduce a que a pesar de lo que mis ojos me muestran, en mi mente la escena que se va a desarrollar en cero coma es mas bien del tipo: Aro o Caius, me da igual el mezquino que lo ordena, manda a Jane castigar a Victoria por su supuesto ultraje a sus majestades, pero antes de que pueda torturarla mi padre o yo la protegemos con un escudo. Ante el asombro de los Volturi la acción continua cuando uno de nosotros, creo que como me imagino un justiciero el papel le pega mas a Charlie pronuncia algo profundo como dándole un toque a lo clint eastwood: No te emociones Victoria, una cosa es que la enana maníaca no tenga derecho a torturarte por el simple hecho de tener el poder de hacerlo y otra bien distinta que te hayas librado de esto. No hace falta tener ninguna habilidad para saber como vas a terminar para ti el dia. Has tratado de matar a mi hija, y eres la responsable de montar todo este circo para acabar con la familia...

y aunque es incluso probable que no sea la única que esta pensando en algo así, lo cierto es que todos permanecemos quietos siendo mudos testigos de los Volturi ejerciendo su justicia (bueno, igual exagero si lo llamo asi)... no tienen derecho, pero Victoria es una amenaza a todos nosotros, y si bien entiendo que si algo le pasara a Garret querría venganza, no quiero tenerla sobre nosotros, y si muere a manos de los Volturi, que ya la han partido y prendido fuego, es una muerte menos en nuestra conciencia, pues o mucho cambian las tornas, cuando acabe el día no creo que nadie este libre de culpa por aquí.

Todos asistimos inmutables al lamentable espectaculo. Calculo que ni siquiera los lobos que en cualquier otra ocasión celebrarian por todo lo alto la aniquilacion de un chupasangres tengan cuerpo ahora mismo para mucha fiesta.

Bueno, sin faltar a la verdad, el asqueamiento realmente solo proviene de nuestro lado del descampado, ya que parece que para los Volturi esto es solo un día de campo...casí me la jugaria a que alguno de ellos hasta disfruta. Como por ejemplo Aro que tan pronto como termina el show se redirige hacia nosotros, lo que causa que antes de que abra la boca, y por que cualquier cosa puede pasar a partir de ahora, todos nos tensamos como cuerdas de violin.


	41. Chapter 41

Como si lo hubiéramos ensayado, casi a la par que Aro vuelve su vista hacia nosotros todos nosotros nos ponemos firmes, estamos juntos, vamos a hacer frente a lo que venga si o si, y vamos a ganar, porque nuestros hasta ahora temidos lideres no son mas que unos matones del patio del colegio. Han ganado siempre porque nadie podía hacerles frente, pero eso se acaba hoy.

En una mirada demasiado edulcorada para mi gusto Aro se dirige a nosotros con la clara intención de salvar las apariencias o bien tener ocasión de hacer un elegante mutis por el foro, claro, que tal como nos esta diciendo Edward, el pobre me esta dando pena pues no parece llegar a todo, no se va a marchar sin antes intentar hacer lo posible por llevarse a tanto dotado como sea posible, entre los que al parecer estoy escalando puestos. Suerte que no sabe nada de Charlie... Parece ser que entre sus maquinaciones esta echarnos la zarpa a alguno para enterarse de todo, le gustaria Edward por supuesto, pero Eleazar tampoco estaría mal para tener una visión completa de todas las posibilidades...

Aro: queridos amigos, al parecer estabais en lo correcto, lamento mucho que por tan tremendo malentendido y las malas intenciones de esta perversa mujer- y todavía me sorprendo de que tenga el valor de mirar con desprecio los restos humeantes de Victoria. Sera...Sera... aggg, ya ni me salen las palabras- que solo tenia en cuenta su amarga venganza, sin sopesar lo que este lamentable incidente podía haber costado a nuestra sociedad, hayamos terminado aquí. Espero que ahora que todo ha sido resuelto podamos hacer las paces, pues obviamente no hay forma de que se sostenga la acusación contra el clan Cullen ya que a la vista esta que la hermosa Bella es una nuevo y maravilloso activo a nuestra reducida sociedad

-aforunadamente- solo es un mascullo por parte de Jake, pero sirve para romper un poco la tensión al menos de Charlie, Garret y yo que lo oímos. De hecho, en mi caso casi tengo que aguantar la risa, pues aunque no me gire para mirar a mi hermano, en realidad le he visualizado rodando lo ojos, supongo que como el el resto de la manada

Como muestra de buena voluntad- sip, Aro sigue a lo suyo- y ya que según desprendo de los recuerdos de Victoria el corazón de la joven Bella ha mudado sus afectos – ahí vuelve a resaltar lo obvio, ya que Garret y yo seguimos como lapas- le ofrezco al joven Edward un puesto a nuestro lado por tanto tiempo como él desee

¿Quieres saber como esta de cargadito el ambiente? Desde donde estoy veo a Carlise, que representa la paciencia personificada, toma aire para robar la palabra. Seguramente zanje el tema de alguna forma digna, agradeciendo "tan generosa oferta", se prepara pasando un brazo sobre Edward, igual que Esme, pero la impaciencia de Caius, y si no me equivoco de Jane, Alec y otros miembros de la guardia parece que le roba la oportunidad:

Espera, espera querido hermano, creo que igual estas adelantando acontecimientos..

Te parecerá de locos, pero creo que todos nos sentimos mas cómodos con este cambio, con alguien que muestra sus verdaderos colores, en vez de destilarnos azúcar como Aro

Pero antes de que alguno reaccione, la paciencia empieza a rozar el limite de muchos por aquí, el casi imperceptible Marcus, cuya historia conocemos por Carlise y Eleazar y no puedo por menos que tenerle bastante lastima, -definitivamente si el resultado de perder a tu pareja es la se convertirte con el paso del tiempo en zombie es un destino que no le deseo a nadie. se adelanta a sus hermanos: creo hermanos que nuestra presencia aquí ya no es necesaria, todo se ha aclarado, y creo que es hora de que dejemos a nuestros viejos amigos seguir con sus vidas

No te sabría decir si lo que detecto en su mirada no se trata en definitiva de una cierto anhelo, anhelo por aquello que un día conoció y que con los pasos de los siglos sin duda ha echado mucho de menos. A la hora de robarse la palabra el uno al otro le gana Aro a Caius: puede que tengas razón Marcus – casi le falta darle una palmadita como cuando un padre trata de hacer callar a su hijo para que no meta la pata- pero creo que si Caio tiene alguna duda debe ser tenida en cuenta

Marcus, quien nos dedica una ultima mirada con vida antes de que vuelva a ser opaca y carente de toda chispa, la de un ser resignado, cuyo comentario habríamos perdido si no fuera por nuestro sensible oído: nunca antes había visto tantos y tan fuertes lazos familiares, que afortunados

Mis ojos hacen un rápido barrido entre Charlie, Jasper, Garret, Rose y Edward. Este ultimo no puede leernos ni a mi padre ni a mi, pero si que puede a Rose, Jastper y Garret, y o mucho me equivoco o todos nos hemos sentido que de alguna forma Marcus estaba siendo neutralizado por su propia gente, que aunque en otro milenio debió ser un gran guerrero, tal vez no los años, sino sus hermanos han encontrado la forma de someterlo, cuanto puede hacer la tal Chelsa de la que hemos oído hablar para anular totalmente la voluntad de otro vampiro? Son ciertas las historias que también nos contó Amún sobre Dimitri?

Jasper y Peter que trabajan como uno solo cuando llega el momento de la acción empiezan a repartir tareas: Edward preparate a escarbar en los pensamientos de la guardia, Bella y Charlie, creo que de momento estamos a salvo, dirigid el escudo a aislar a Chelsa

aunque a mi menta venga un señor si señor, no perdemos ni cero coma, afirmo mi agarre sobre la mano de mi padre: voy a dirigir un escudo sobre ella. Tu esfuérzate en mantener el que tenemos, si tengo problemas lo dejaremos caer- no es que el plan de Jasper sea malo, pero mientras se pueda prefiero no perder esta ventaja.

Mientras que nosotros nos hemos ido organizando en el otro lado tampoco han estado ociosos y vemos como, a pesar de ser vampiros milenarios, no solo Caio también los gemelos diabólicos así como Felix y Dimitri empiezan a dar muestras de querer entrar en acción, parecen estar un poco cansados de tanto dialogo

Es Caius quien eleva la voz, parece que se este dirigiendo a los suyos, pero como una especie de declamación, ya que en realidad es a nosotros a quienes va dirigido su arenga: ¿tenemos que asumir que porque la humana Bella haya sido convertida todo esta en orden? No cuestiono por supuesto que las motivaciones de Victoria eran mezquinas, pero el caso planeado creo que debe ser valorado desde todos los puntos de vista. Para empezar, no solo se revelo el secreto a una simple muchacha, a quien se le permitió ademas reintegrarse a su vida normal, por lo que bien podía habernos expuesto a todos, sino que por lo que decís también su padre ha sido transformado, una tribu entera de indios conoce de nuestra existencia, y encima han sido invitados a participar de algo que en realidad solo nos concierne a nosotros...

Edward: Aro esta encantado con el giro de los acontecimientos, aunque no ha podido hacer participe a Caio del presumible poder de Bella, ya esta empezando a saborear las ventajas de una reyerta. Tiene plena confiarnza en que Jane y Alec podrán controlarte

Escuchar eso es el ultimo impulso que necesita mi don para encapsular a Chelsa en una esfera: tu turno, la tengo controlada. Nos concentramos en Edward quien parece estar forzandose a si mismo: uff, demasiado lio, no solo Marcus parece estar saliendo de una neblina, por lo que veo Heidi - localizo a la que debio ser una de las modelos de victoria secret antes de la transformacion- parece que también se este despertando... El resto solo parecen un poco despistados pero no veo que se sientan obligados a estar ahí, creo que siguen voluntariamente a sus amos...De hecho, casi todos salvo las esposas están deseando lanzarse a nuestra yugular

Mientras todo esto ocurre, nos empezamos a inquietar, esta claro que si o si vamos a ver acción, lo que no me esperaba es que sea mi padre quien tome las riendas. No se, tenemos a Jazz, no?

Charlie: Bella, prepárate, yo me centro en nuestro escudo, tu prepárate para aislar a Marcus y Heidi, Maggie y Edward, de nuevo contamos con vuestro talento, el resto a llegado la hora, quien quiera pelear este va a ser el momento.

Elevando la voz se dirige al otro lado del campo: Hola a todos! Puedo reclamar vuestra atención por un momento, por favor? - chico, si las miradas matasen... esta claro que no esperan que el ultimo en llegar tome las riendas.. supongo que esto también atenta medio millón de reglas, a quien le importa!- si ya se que soy en nuevo en la partida, y no creo que entre vuestras filas haya ningún padre, así que no espero que entiendan por lo que ahora mismo estoy pasando, por lo que no lo intentare. No soy muy hábil en discursos y no me gusta usar palabras bonitas para no decir nada – no se ha quien pueda estar refiriéndose- por mucho esfuerzo que pongáis en envolvernos a razones, no somos tan tontos como parecéis pensar. Tenemos claro que toda esta charada se debe a vuestro insaciable hambre por secuestrar vampiros dotados- aunque tratan de parecer impasibles, casi puedo ver desde aquí la vena palpitante sobre el ojo!- y que tras ver los recuerdos de Victoria ademas de Edward y Alice ahora también le habéis echado el ojo a mi hija... Olvidaros, no va a pasar. Esto solo acaba de dos posibles formas, os marcháis con la firme y sincera promesa de no interferir de nuevo en nuestra vida, o luchamos, vosotros por vuestra codicia, nosotros por nuestra libertad- Jake esta tan conforme con esto ultimo que aun estando en forma humana se le escapa un gruñido a juego con el resto de la manda

Aro: queridos mios, creo que nos estamos poniendo muy dramáticos. No se tu nombre, solo que eres el padre de la hermosa Bella. Nos acusas de estar movidos por interés ocultos...

Justo cuando estoy segura de que alguno va a tener arcadas esta vez es Peter quien interrumpe el consabido discurso: corta el royo. La cosa es muy sencilla. Os vais a marchar por la buenas o peleamos. Aquí somos todos amigos y/o familia. Ninguno tenemos interés en irse con vosotros. Ninguno queremos que nuestra existencia o la de los cambia formas sea revelada al mundo así que no somos ningún peligro. Y creo que hablo en nombre de todos cuando digo que pasamos muy mucho del poder y de ser la policía de nuestro mundo, tampoco tenéis que preocuparos porque queramos robaros el puesto- conforme acaba sus palabras Emmet y Jake, que parecen estar en sintonia y anticipan que estamos llegando a algo se cruje los nudillos lo que da un cierto aire dramatico al asunto

Edward se anticipa a lo que esta por venir: Aro acaba de dar luz verde a los gemelos.

Eso capta de inmediato toda nuestra atención. Aquí viene, la prueba definitiva de cuan confiable es nuestro escudo...

Edward: el poder de Jane ya debería estar afectándonos, Ahora mismo está atacando al máximo de su capacitad- suelto el aliento que ni sabia que estaba reteniendo, si! Estamos a salvo- y el poder de Alec ahora debería afectarnos...

Caio: ¿que esta pasando?- alterna su mirada entre Aro y los gemelos- ¿hermano?- realmente es el primer atisbo real que parece que tienen de que las cosas no van a ir como esperaban

Justo cuando Edaward avisa de que los gemelos se rinden es nuestro turno, Charlie: Ahora Bella, retira a esos dos y prepárate para que los encerremos, no se van a ir así como asi

Concentrándome mas que en toda mi vida consigo por un lado retirar a Marcus y Heidi del resto del grupo. Mientra noto que Charlie redirige rápidamente el escudo que nos protegía para ahora encerrar a nuestros enemigos. En cuanto Marcus y Heidi están a medio camino entre los dos grupos los libero de la capsula en las que les había encerrado y de la que he tirado, dándoles probablemente el susto de sus vidas, y uno mis esfuerzos a mi padre.

Y si me estaba esperando una gran conmoción por parte de nuestros ahora rehenes, para lo que no estaba en absoluto preparada era para el revuelo que viene de mi lado... cual sera mi sorpresa cuando me giro para encontrarme a Jazz y Emmet sosteniendo a un Edward que no retira su mirada de Heidi

Jazz: por inoportuno que parezca, mi querido hermano acaba de encontrar a su media naranja...

Eso si que nadie se lo vio venir, y claramente, Alice menos que nadie por la cara de susto que tiene. Solo Peter parece haberse comido al canario, bien porque su don le haya anticipado algo, bien porque está disfrutando demasiado del día

Carlise y Elezar que siguen siendo la voz de la razón dan un paso hacia Marcus y Heidi: somos viejos amigos, creo que vosotros no nos deseáis ningún mal, y nosotros mucho menos. Sobre todo – ahora es Carlise quien habla- si tal como parece vamos a terminar siendo familia - no se que sorprende mas a Heidi, lo que esta sintiendo por Edward o la deslumbrante sonrisa de bienvenida de su suegro.

A pesar del caos reinante y lo absurdo de la situación, esas palabras acompañadas de la sonrisa de Carlise respaldada detrás suyo por la de Esme parece ser todo el incentivo que necesitan, al menos Heidi. Solo cruza una breve mirada con Marcus antes de venir hacia nosotros, bueno, mas concretamente hasta pararse junto a Edward

Garrett me abraza un pelin mas fuerte, si en señal de animo o por celos no te sabría decir no hay de que preocuparse, me alegro por Edward, eso es todo, por eso es fácil retirar la mirada de ellos para darles intimidad. Lo que casi me cuesta un poco mas es no soltar una carcajada ante la cara de espanto de Tania. Creo que ahora mismo alguien podría esculpir a medusa tomándola como modelo.

Marcus ha llegado al encuentro de Carlise y Eleazar recibiendo sendos abrazos mientras trata de darle sentido a su entorno: No se seguro que esta pasando. Hace un rato que estoy sintiéndome como creo recordar que se sentía salir de un sueño, todo es confuso, hay cosas que no terminan de encajarme... y el tirón de hace un momento... eso no lo había sentido jamas!

Carlise: si, ha sido la primera vez que Bella hacia algo parecido asi que pedimos disculpas por el susto, pero teníamos que sacaros del medio del conflicto. Por lo que han podido comprobar mis hijos tanto Heidi como tu estabais bajo una fuerte compulsión de Chelsa. El resto puede que se unieran de esta forma a la guardia, pero hoy en día no están unidos en contra de su voluntad- y aunque no le vea bien la cara, su tono no deja lugar a dudas al pesar que siente por ello.

Marcus: ojala tuviera suficiente confianza en Aro y Caio para decir que te equivocas, pero probablemente tienes toda la razon. Hace siglos que solo anhelo acabar con todo y unirme a mi amada Deidree pero a pesar de ello Aro siempre insiste en la importancia de mantenernos unidos y preserntar un frente comun... tengo la sensacion de que llevo siglos prisionero de mi propio cuerpo. Si hoy va a ser el día que todo acabe tened por seguro que estare agradecido de que asi sea

Maggie esta asintiendo, lo que esta bien por un lado, saber que esta siendo sincero... pero eso solo hace que sus palabras y la tristeza que arrastra sean mas desoladoras...

Charlie: lamento mucho interrumpir, pero nuestros ahora mismo rehenes se están alterando mucho- solo entonces todos reparamos en el otro lado donde la cupula que seguimos manteniendo esta siendo atacada desde el interior por una guardia cada vez mas furiosa- debe ser una buena señal d que a pesar de que la están hasta pateando ni siquiera la haya sentido tambalear...

Garrett: bueno, pues algo habra que hacer. Ya se les ha dado la opción de marcharse y nos han lanzado el ataque de los gemelos. Ahora sin duda habrán empezado a sudar al verse encerrados y sabiendo que estamos a salvo. Ademas aunque conocen algunos regalos desconocen muchos otros. Particularmente no quiero dejarlos irse, solo estaremos postergando su ataque para un futuro en el que pueden pillarnos por sorpresa o separados

Marcus: eso seria mas que probable. Desde los gemelos nunca he visto a Aro tan obsesionado con una habilidad como la de Alice, y también la de Edward. Si ahora ademas sumas este escudo, nada lo detendrá

Carlise: prefiero el dialogo, no apoyo la violencia, pero mis hijos son lo primero. Luchare si hace falta – Se gira hacia Maggie y hacia Edward, que aunque parece una lapa con Heidi esta claro que los dos se han reincorporado a la realidad- solo me gustaria saber si todos son una amenza, o si se podria salvar a alguien.

Hay bastante intercambio de miradas. Al final es Eleazar quien mirado a Benajamin y a mi se pronuncia: es posible que podamos llegar a un punto intermedio. Si Ben da una sacudida llamaremos su atencion. Si Bella puede aprovechar esa distraccion para incluir bajo el escudo a Edward y Maggie, Carlise, Marcus y yo podemos interrogarles. A quien se pueda le daremos la oportunidad de irse. El resto – y ahi mira a Tania para tener su aprovacion- tienen mucho por lo que pagar – ante lo que Tania Irina y Kate asiente, supongo que con el recuerdo de su madre en mente.

Edward, Maggie y Ben dan un paso adelante, dejando en este caso a Heidi no muy conforme, por lo que Alice y Charlotte se acercan a ella.

Eleazar: Bella y Charlie, preparados – los dos asentimos- Ben, cuando quieras, aunque si puedes hacerlos sin que se note demasiado que eres tú seria en tu propio interés...

Edward y Maggie se adelantan a un lado de Marcus, Carlise y Eleazar que también se han adelantado a todos los demas. Este moviento ya causa que alguno que otro bajo el escudo se de cuenta de que hay novedades, al resto no les queda ninguna duda cuando una sacudida del suelo hace que se tambaleen. Esa es la señal para que estire el escudo par incluir a Edward y Maggie, pero de pronto tengo una idea por lo que no dudo en pasarle parte del control a Charlie, quien creo que esta funcionando al doscientos por cien, y antes de que tengamos que arrepentirnos de nada creo dos escudos que solo incluyen a Alec y Jane... sinceramente, me da igual lo que tengan que decir, esos dos no salen de aquí por su pie.

Me doy cuenta de que ha funcionado cuando Edward me mira. Supongo que no ha tardado en atar cabos, y creo que le he quitado un peso de encima, nadie hace fila para sufrir a manos de ese par de psicopatas...

Eleazar: me gustaría tener vuestra atención por unos momentos. Aunque las formas de Peter no hayan estado a la altura de vuestros estándares, ha dejado bien claro que nosotros no buscábamos un enfrentamiento. Lo que al parecer no os esperabais es que estamos mas que preparados para defendernos, ya que sin mediar aviso habéis ordenado el ataque. Ahora os mostraremos la clemencia que vosotros no habéis tenido.

Carlise: la cuestión es la misma para todos vosotros. Cada uno, en orden – y aunque solo sea levemente sube el tono en esa puntualizacion- daréis vuestra respuesta. Pregunta: ¿puedes prometer no convertirte en una amenaza para nosotros sin mediar una provocación? Empecemos por ti Aro

adivinas? Te ahorrare el tiempo. Todos prometieron que se irían para dejarnos tranquilos... por supuesto

Casi antes de que el ultimo guardia haya cerrado la boca he reconstruido la esfera de aislamiento.

Nos reagrupamos para oir el veredicto. Maggie que desde hace un rato sostiene una mano de Marcus a modo de apoyo: la mayoría de ellos miente, empezando por los reyes y prácticamente toda la guardia mienten descaradamente. Solo las esposas no es que digan la verdad, es que les es indiferente.

Edward: como dice Maggie, mienten, bien porque realmente nos odian, nos ven como una amenaza, o porque tienen tanta fe en sus maestros que ven como un ultraje lo que ha pasado hoy. Las esposas no son en si mismas una amenaza, pero lucharan por los suyos, como nosotros.

Si la inlinacion de la cabeza de Carlise es una señal sospecho que se ha dado por vencido. Eleazar que le rodea con un brazo lo anima, pero llama al orden y todos nos agrupamos.

Jasper: es la hora. Como lo hemos ensayado. Bella y Charlie, como estais?

Charlie: la verdad que empiezo a estar agotado... - Kate le abraza dando animos

yo: yo estoy bien- miro a Charlie dandole tacito permiso para que luche solo fisicamente al lado de Kate- De todas formas, en cuanto todo empiece yo me quedo aqui y solo me ocupo de que nadie se escape y de que ese par de... no puedan hacer de las suyas.

Ben: yo me quedo atrás también para hacer control de daños- Mia asiente

Tania: Caio y Aro son nuestros- con ello se refiere a Irina y Kate sobre todo, pero claramente incluye a Laurent, Charlie, Eleazor y Carmen

Emmett y Peter, y si suenan como uno solo: Felix es mio!- creo que se pegaran entre si antes de llegar al otro lado

Jake: los lobos atacamos a todo lo que se nos ponga a tiro!

Garret frotandose las manos: bueno, tenemos un plan... a que estperamos, Al ATAQUEEEEEEE...

y así, como si fuera la caballería, o lo que quiera que fuera cuando mi chico estaba vivo, comienza la batalla

para un observador ocasional sin super vista como la nuestra suponogo que el campo de batalla, anteriormente campo de baseball, se ha convertido en un curioso cuadro abstacto lleno de borrones en movimiento.

Para mi lo que tengo delante es una familia y amigos algunos de ellos con buenos motivos y otros con demasiada testosterona acumulada liberando adrenalina y no veas como. Por un lado el clan Delani cumple su palabra, y dejame decirte que no quiero ponerme del lado malo de estas chicas, me parece a si este no fuera el final de Aro después de probar en primera persona el talento de Kate estaría babeando por tenerla de su parte. Aunque claro, ahora que ha visto que mi padre es mucho mejor escudo que el suyo, al cual ha neutralizado y junto con Laurent sacado fuera de la partida creo que el también habría sido un gran trofeo. Las esposas tratan de oponer resistencia, pero esta claro que no son ribal para un equipo tan motivado

Alice y Edward con el apoyo de los vampiros texanos se ocupan de Jane y Alec, que sin sus dones oponen resistencia pero no están a la altura ni de lejos, y con Dimitri, cuya supervivencia es un riesgo para todos nosotros que no estamos dispuestos a asumir.

Garrett y Emmett también están disfrutando como enanos bajo la atenta mirada de Rose, que les cubre las espaldas.

Veo a Maggie junto a Marcus quien ha cobrado su venganza en Chelsa. Tipo de justicia...supongo que si ya en su día Marcus imprimo o como sea en los vampiros, Maggie puede no ser su alma gemela, pero creo que sin duda ella puede ayudarle a darle un poco de sentido a su existencia, habrá que darle tiempo al tiempo

Ben se ocupa de disuadir a un par de guardias que tratan de alejarse del claro mientras yo creaba un muro por el fondo, entre los dos damos ocasión a los lobos de rodear los flancos, y con la ayuda de Esme y Mia que los vigilian de cerca me aseguro que todos ellos estén a salvo sin interferir demasiado en su diversión, solo alguna pantalla de proteccion aqui y allá. Imagino la cara que pondrían Jake, Embry y compañía si supieran que en medio de todo este jaleo aquí estamos ejerciendo de madre gallina... aunque bien mirado merecerá la pena mencionarlo solo por ver la cara de los ancianos...

y asi, en lo que puede que sea la batalla mas breve de la historia, el conjunto puede que haya llegado a los seis o siete minutos, damos por finiquitada la que probablemente sea la mas larga dinastia?, o no, no se, la historia no es mi fuerte, pero sin duda una muy muy larga. Tampoco es que me importe mucho ahora que mi chico me besa dejándome casi sin sentido, como si no hubiera un mañana, cuando en realidad acabamos de asegurarnos un futuro por el que muchos no apostaban hace solo unas horas... madre mia.. creo que me van a salir alas, me siento tan ligera que estoy segura de que el suelo debe estar a varios metros por debajo, ahora mismo solo existimos Garret y yo en el universo. Todo lo que importa son su labios, sus manos, su pelo... me faltan manos y bocas para abrazarlo y besarle... mio, mi amor para siempre, si...

solo los abucheos de los lobos, lo que supongo que viene siendo un rato mas tarde de que haya perdido contacto con la realidad nos devuelve al presente. Asumo que deben de llevar un rato tratando de llamar nuestra atención, porque para cuando soy consciente de lo que nos rodean encuentro que el fuego donde se consumen los restos de nuestros enemigos están casi consumido. Un fuego realmente hipnótico. Pero la llegada de mi padre a mi lado y su apretado abrazo a Garrett y a mi consigue romper el hechizo.

Es entonces que noto que todas las parejas estamos unidas como lapas, incluso cuando esta empezando a calar la idea de que hemos sobrevivido, lo que se refleja en todos los abrazos que veo. No quiero soltar a mi padre y Kate, pero necesito sentir a Jake y comprobar que esta a salvo, igual que Emment, Rose, Alice, Jazz, Esme.. todos, o si, todos están aquí! no hemos sufrido bajas, si, si, si... tenemos un futuro, tenemos tanto y tantas cosas por hacer...salto, abrazo, beso y no lloro porque es imposible, pero sonrío como una loca, sonrío tanto que creo que seré la primera vampiro con agujetas en las mejilla, bueno, o igual no seré la única, donde mire todos estamos igual, incluso Sam y Leah, que han vuelto en forma humana junto al resto de la manada se les ve felices...


	42. Chapter 42

Tiempo después, cuando todos hemos tenido tiempo de reponernos de las emociones fuertes, verificar que estamos a salvo, informar a los quiloutes y por fin retirarnos al cuartel generl, por fin, nos relajamos al rededor del hermoso salón de Esme quien como la perfecta anfitriona que es ha conseguido acomodarnos a todos.

Durante un rato participo de la conversación general, hasta que después notar que durante un rato Garret se había sumergido en sus pensamientos, a la vez que miraba de una forma un tanto curiosa a Leah, tanto es así, que estaba empezando a llamar la atención de ella, Jake, mía y no tardía mucho en ser la de todos, decidí sacarlo de su ensañamiento con un ligero codazo en las costillas que le hizo dirigir su atención hacia mi: ¿te importaría compartir que es eso tan interesante que te ha hecho desconectar de este plano?

Como tratando de ajustar las ideas, y en un gesto que en realidad parece muy humano empieza a frotarse el pelo con la mano libre que no esta rodeándome: veras- se esta dirigiendo a mi, pero es evidente que no somos tontos y en una sala llena de lobos y vampiros somos conscientes del silencio que se ha hecho y de que ahora mismo todos están escuchando- estaba pensando en el comentario de hace un rato que ha hecho Sam refiriéndose a Quil -

busco en mis recuerdos y me doy cuenta que Sam ha justificado la desaparición de Quil diciendo que tenia que ir a ver su imprenta. Ante la cara de sorpresa de todos por la noticia nos han dicho que en realidad ha quedado impreso de la que todavía es un bebe, lo que no deja de ser un poco raro, pero después de explicarnos de que no hay nada pervertido en la situación ya que hasta que ella no este preparada el sera el equivalente a un hermano mayor sobreprotector, no le había dado mas pensamientos al asunto, así que me sorprende un poco hacia donde van los pensamientos de mi marido. El debe notar mi linea de pensamiento por mi cara porque continua: no me mires así mujer, no estoy siendo ningún pervertido, es solo que estaba pensando, que en cierto modo, todo el tema de que mientras entren en fase se mantendrán suspendidos en el tiempo, es sin duda de ayuda para que Quil pueda esperar a Clarie, pero me preguntaba, y que pasa si resulta que un lobo sigue adelante con su vida, y ya cuando es anciano nace su imprenta? Rejuvenecería? Se podría reenganchar a entrar en fase y aguardar hasta que su pareja fuera mayor?

Me lo esta contando a mi pero cuando termina de hacer las pregunta y asumiendo con toda la razón que no tengo ni idea de que me esta hablando, todos nos volvemos hacia Sam en busca de una respuesta. Por su cara creo que esta tan perdido como nosotros asi que no creo que vaya a resolver mucho: la verdad... no te se decir. No se de ningún caso. Te recuerdo que los lobos existieron en la generación de nuestros abuelos, ellos siguieron adelante con su vida, y no habían vuelto hasta que yo empece... asi que no se me ocurre que decirte, salvo que no quiero saber que linea de pensamiento te ha llevado a semejante camino tortuoso...

las distintas carcajadas no se hacen esperar, y aunque a mi no me hace gracia que critiquen a Garret, ni a él ser el blanco de la broma, el simple hecho de que Sam se sienta tan cómodo en presencia de tanto vampiro para ser el mismo acaba por arrancarnos una sonrisa.

Garret: muy gracioso, no era un pensamiento hueco como la mayoría de los presentes están asumiendo- trata de intimidar a todos con su mirada, con bastante poco exito- lo cierto es que estaba pensando en Leah

un silencio mas espeso se hace en la sala, y esta vez si que Leah logra con su mirada lo que no había hecho él, por lo que antes de que se organice una buena Garret se apresura a continuar: ya se que seguramente no te hace ilusión que saque este tema a colación, pero en contra de lo que todos puedan creer, no soy una cabeza hueca – por las expresiones de varios parece que no anda muy equivocado- y ya sabes que te valoro mucho...es solo que... todo el tema de que seas la única mujer que se ha convertido...

espero que esto lleve a algún sitio, porque se puede notar la tensión en el ambiente, y Jake, Sam y Seth están cerrando filas junto a Leah a la vez que empiezan a temblar. Garret es sin duda consciente y por eso acelera: ¿y si fuera porque en realidad tu imprenta no existe, o incluso, falta tiempo para que exista? ¿Y si es un medio de defensa para que puedas esperar por el?

¿Que? ¿De que narices esta hablando? Sin embargo es la propia Leah la que da voz a mis pensamientos: ¿de que estas hablando? ¿Te has vuelto loco? Todos saben que me he convertido en lobo porque soy defectuosa – allá vamos, sin recurrir a dosis de amargura ni nada- no podre tener hijos así que evidentemente nadie quedaría impreso de mi

Garret nos sorprende a todos con lo que en apariencia es un increíble falta de tacto hasta que al final veo el punto: si si si... eso es lo que nos dijisteis, pero en serio, si eso fuera así, ¿me estas diciendo que tu pareja tenia que ser si o si un lobo? ¿No hay mas hombres en la reserva o en el mundo para el caso? ¿O me vas a decir que tooodas las muejres de la reserva son las mas fertiles del país y que ninguna otra tiene problema para concebir?

Un silencio abrumador nos cubre a todos, no se que predomina mas si el asombro o la ira... pobre Jazz, me sorprende que no me haya pedido socorro todavia. Al final, Carlise se convierte en la voz de cordura. Con suavidad y solo para romper el silencio se aclara la garganta: Leah, antes de seguir adelante, me disculpo si todo esto te esta haciendo sentir incomoda, tienes que saber que aquí todos te apreciamos mucho, y no querríamos herirte intencionadamente. Me disculpo también por los modos de Garret, aunque sin duda alguna su razonamiento tiene su merito, me temo que aun tiene que pulir un poco sus habilidades sociales- no se si las palabras de Carlise o la cara de asombro de mi marido pero esta vez si que nadie hace mucho por ocultar su risa, incluso yo, ganándome así un puchero de mi querido chico ante lo cual solo puedo encogerme de hombros, mientras me recuesto y desde mi posición le beso en el cuello diciéndole así cuanto lo amo- aclarado ese punto, y sin querer crearte falsas esperanzas, pero si que me gustaría que me explicaras en que te basas para decir que no podrás tener hijos. ¿Has sufrido algun tipo de accidente...?

Leah: no no no...- casi lo dice en un suspiro, no se si abrumada por toda la conversación o porque la pobre esta flipando mas alla de lo imaginable- lo cierto es que al convertirme en lobo y hablar con mi madre- no me pasa desapercibido como frunce el ceño ante esa declaración, asi que supongo que cuando quiere decir conversacion en realidad esta mas cerca a discusion haciendo justicia a su temperamento- supusimos que como mi tia yo tampoco estaba destinada a tener hijos y que por ello habia ocurrido todo el cambio...

Carlise: ¿deduzco de ello que en realidad no te has hecho ninguna prueba medica que asevere o desmienta eso?

Leah niega esta vez solo con la cabeza, supongo que intentando ajustar su mente a lo que todo esto puede conducir

Carlise: ¿estarías dispuesta a dejarme hacerte unas pruebas durante tu próxima ovulación?

Vemos la duda reflejada en la cara de Leah ante esta petición, pero poco a poco asiente, de nuevo sin decir palabra, pero mostrando un pequeño asomo de sonrisa en sus labios. Que rápidamente muere ante el grito de jubilo de la duende adivina

Siiii!- en cero coma Alice esta dando saltos abrazando primero a Carlise y a continuación a Leah. Mientras me da tiempo a girarme a Edward quien también esta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y es quien se digna darnos explicaciones. Tan pronto como Leah ha accedido y Carlise ha decidido que tipo de prueba seria la mas adecuada Alice, aunque no pueda ver a Leah, ha visto el resultado en manos de Carlise, y me duele reconocer – lo llega a decir incluso con un cierto toque de humor, asi que supongo que andamos en el buen camino- que Garret estaba totalmente en lo cierto,no existe ningún problema con Leah – sigue mientras la esta mirando igual que todos, que no se que nos tiene mas asombrados, las noticias o las lagrimas de felicidad que corren por su rostro- se encuentra perfectamente sana y estoy seguro de que traerá al mundo unos preciosos hijos cuando encuentre a su media naranja

no seria hasta cuatro años mas tarde cuando nació el segundo hijo de Sam y Emily que tuvimos la prueba absoluta de dicha teoría. Supongo que aunque sorprendente y no exento de ironía que terminara unida al hijo de Sam, también termino siendo la mejor forma de sanar las heridas y cerrar la pequeña brecha que separa a las primas

Por nuestra parte... a ratos junto a toda la familia a ratos por separados Garret y yo recorrimos el mundo. Edward y Heidi también repartieron su tiempo. Todos mantuvimos el contacto, y cada vez que surgio algun problema no dudamos en reunirnos y afrontarlo. Quieras que no, la desaparición de la guardia nos dejo en cierto modo la responsabiliad de guardianes. Trabajo que mas o menos nos repartimos y fue mas o menos llevabla, sobre todo cuando se corrio la voz de que no haciamos concesiones a cualquier amenaza a nuestra numerosa familia.

Marcus quien sobrevivio al fatidico día tubo en Maggie un buen apoyo para mirar de frente al futuro, juntos se acomodaron bastante bien al norte de europa, quedando al cargo de vigilar esa zona del mundo, y en cuanto al resto pasarían unos años hasta que mi adorado Jake imprimiese en una joven siux a quien conoció en una viaje a través del país. Cual no seria nuestra sorpresa cuando al exponerla solo parcialmente a nuestro contacto descubrimos que los quiloutes no eran los únicos con genes de cambia formas en el país. Lo que explica que muchos años mas tarde siga pudiendo contar con mi hermano en mi vida! Una vida que no ha estado carente de buenos y malos momentos, muchas aventuras y periodos mas tranquilos, pero sobre todo, tengo una vida llena de amor por mi chico, mis padres, mis hermanos, toda mi familia!

FIN


End file.
